This is Sage - She will kill you
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Sage Jackson, fourth child of Percy and Annabeth Jackson and first daughter, much to Annabeth's relief. ... Yeah she will kill you. Especially if you mess with her books or her family. Obviously, I do not own PJ, 'cos if I did, I'd be dancing around and cackling with evil glee :D
1. It's a girl!

"Percy, I'm going to kill you."

"What? Why? What'd I do this time?" Annabeth glared at her husband, holding up a white stick he was pretty much familiar with now. He cracked a wide, excited grin, but then tried for contrite at his wife's murderous glare. "It was an accident?" He offered.

"Where are we going to put another baby?" She demanded hotly. Percy detached himself from Max and Tobias and got up. He thought she had been acting funny lately, mood swings, but he had put it down to that time of the month. No wonder why he suffered for longer than usual.

"We'll think of something." He assured, wrapping his wife in a hug. She resisted for a full minute before her will crumbled and she hugged him back. "Hey, do you reckon we can get four in a row?"

"I'll go mad if it's another boy." Annabeth grumbled into his shoulder, feeling a chuckle rumble in his chest.

"You love us really."

"Mam…" Tobias suddenly appeared between them, loosening the hug. "Another baby?" He quizzed, frowning up at them.

"Yeah…"

"Where?" He looked around, his frown deepening in confusion. Annabeth and Percy laughed, gaining his even more confused attention. Max had toddled over as well, leaving Alvie to sit and arrange the car toys in a line of largest to smallest. "Is baby here yet?" Tobias asked eagerly, his confusion dissipating. When they had told him they were expecting Max, he was so excited to be a 'big brother' and he was going to be 'the best big brother ever'. He was still sticking to that rule, even if Alvie wasn't the easiest child to get along with. It wasn't his fault.

Tobias stared at Annabeth, tilting his head to the side. "Does baby come from your tummy again?"

"Yes." Annabeth smiled, ignoring her husband's snicker. "Like Max and Alvie did."

"Oh!" Tobias's confusion eased completely. "So… when will baby be here?" He pointed at the ground. "Soon?"

"A couple of months."

"Couple?" Percy visibly blanched, making it Annabeth's turn to snicker.

"I'm about four months gone."

"And you didn't notice _because_…" She hit his shoulder and glared at him. "Oh, that's why." He said thickly, massaging his injured shoulder. "Picking on your poor husband as usual."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You already have." Percy looked at her with those sea green eyes, acting out the wounded and cornered animal look. Annabeth folded her arms and stubbornly refused to relent. Percy gave up after a minute or so, sulking to the amusement of his sons. "How come you didn't notice before? You don't look pregnant."

"Thanks. And I don't know. Too busy picking on you apparently." He stuck his tongue out childishly, pointedly tending his shoulder again. "Very mature, Jackson."

"Yup." He agreed, grinning. He looked down at his sons. "Blue ice-cream?" He offered. Their small faces lit up in agreement and they nodded enthusiastically, bouncing after their father as he dashed to the kitchen to escape his wife.

Annabeth didn't even bother killing her husband. She needed a punching bag for the years to come and loyal ones were hard to find.

Instead, she decided to go and book a baby scan for as soon as possible to know whether or not the boys would get an addition or if she would finally get somebody on her team.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, until the baby scan, Tobias insisted helping his father rearrange his and Max's room and Alvie's room. They moved Alvie's stuff into the boys' room and proceeded to clean the newly spare room from top to bottom. Annabeth wasn't allowed to help <em>at all<em>, so she sat with Max and Alvie to draw up a list of baby names and things they would need to get.

"Alvie, what do you think? Boy or girl?" Alvie stared at her, repeating her question silently to himself, his lips moving soundlessly.

He shook his head and went back to frowning at the baby catalogue. He was small for his age, looking more like a four year old than a nearly-six year old. He was so unlike his older brothers and not just because he was autistic. He preferred reading to causing havoc, something that sat well with Annabeth. She did worry about him though- he was too shy and quiet, whereas his brothers were loud, annoying and boisterous.

"Dad, you're all blue!" Max laughed. Annabeth curiously looked round. Percy was walking towards them, splattered with blue paint from head to toe with Tobias, equally paint-splattered and giggling insanely, slung over his shoulder.

"This one," He said, setting Tobias done in front of her, "Has _not_ had his ADHD stuff."

"I don't want it!" Tobias protested childishly, running and jumping circles around them. Percy had to grab him to hold him still. Tobias found this highly amusing.

"Tobias!" Annabeth jumped up and grabbed his wrists, pulling him down and kneeling in front of him. She stared him in the eye fiercely and he stared right back, looking as gormless as his father sometimes did. "_Behave_ or you won't get to redecorate. And why blue?" She frowned up at her husband. "We don't even know what it is yet."

"Blue's an amazing colour. Don't complain."

"You'll have to repaint it if it's a girl."

"What? _Pink_?" He stared at her as if she had finally cracked.

"No, not necessarily pink. Yellow and purple maybe."

"Orange and purple!" He grinned. "Like the camps!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's find out what it is first before we finishing decorating. I thought you were cleaning up anyway?"

"So did I, but this one," He gently nudged Tobias with his foot, "Found a pot of blue paint and thought it'd be a good idea to start painting."

"You or the walls?"

"And himself." Percy smiled lopsidedly. He pulled Tobias to his feet. "Come on, up."

"No!" Tobias fought against him, twisting and turning while laughing maniacally.

"Tobias…" Annabeth warned. Tobias froze and Percy successfully managed to drag him away to get cleaned up and, hopefully, to have his ADHD stuff.

Sighing, Annabeth collapsed in her seat, Max on one side and Alvie on the other.

"Mam, you OK?" Max asked kindly.

"Your brother is going to be the death of my sanity." Max laughed, biting his lip to stifle it at his mother's pointed look.

* * *

><p>Alvie, Max and Tobias- who had been <em>forced<em> to have his ADHD medication- were sat at the side of the room. They had to be quiet or now McDonalds. They were only sat to the side as Percy didn't want them outside and out of sight. Max and Tobias were known to aggravate pretty much everybody.

"What is it?" Tobias hissed.

"We don't know yet."

"When will we know?"

"In a minute. We have to wait for the nurse to come back."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet?" Percy countered lightly. Tobias pressed his lips together and slouched in his chair, drumming his fingers on the underside of the seat. His medication hadn't fully kicked in just yet, Percy reminded himself.

The nurse returned and set about organizing the baby scan. Max and Tobias looked confused, yet interested while Alvie was staring at the lights.

"All yours?" The nurse smiled, nodding at the boys.

"Yeah."

"Look just like their father."

"Why thank you."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled, distracted by the monitor. The nurse set the ultrasound scanner gently against her slightly swollen stomach, rippling the cold gel. Max nudged Alvie and then they were all staring at the screen as interestedly as their parents.

"Baby's fine." The nurse assured. She was silent for a couple of seconds. "Do you want to know what it is?" They all nodded eagerly and her smile brightened. She glanced back at the monitor, the scanner crossing Annabeth's stomach. The steady beat of the baby's heart filled the room. "It's a girl."

"Oh my gods, thank you." Annabeth literally collapsed against the pillows in relief. She loved her boys to pieces, but gods they were tiring and outnumbered her easily.

The nurse beamed while Percy tried to muffle his laughter in his free hand, but he reached a hysterical tempo of laughter and he suddenly couldn't stop. Annabeth hit him, which was enough of a warning for him to get himself under control, but his fit of laughter was setting Tobias off and that was never good.

They all watched Percy expectantly. It took him a few minutes to calm down.

"OK, I'm good."

"Sure?" He snickered again, bowing his head. "He's not normally _this_ crazy." Annabeth told the nurse, gratefully accepting the tissue to clean her stomach while the nurse printed off two scan photos and smiled amusedly at Percy.

"Right, right…" Percy sighed, smiling broadly. "I'm good this time, seriously."

"You better be or I'll kill you." His smile broadened.

"Of course you will."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, not much of a first chapter, but it's a start! <strong>

**What do we think? **


	2. Temper tantrum

**I might include those one-shots I did of Percy's 'no boys' rules- I know I wrote them and this might sound fatheaded, but I love those :D What'd you guys think? Add them or not?**

* * *

><p>Startled yells split the summery silence of the Camp and Charlie Valdez could be seen running for his life from the Athena cabin. His cousin, Sage Jackson, was hot on his heels, yelling Ancient Greek obscenities at him.<p>

"I said I was sorry!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"_You burnt my book_!"

"It was an accident!" Sage put on an extra burst of speed and caught up with him in seconds. She was a lot taller than her cousin and could easily outdistance him when she put her mind to it. Besides, he was only eight and _had burnt her book_.

She tackled him and they both went sprawling, tumbling across the grass. Sage had him pinned down beneath her with her hands at his throat as they stopped rolling. She got a few harsh shakes in, but didn't get to insult him further as warm hands closed around her upper arms and pulled her back. She broke free instantly, but whoever it was wrapped their arms around her middle and easily lifted her clear off the ground.

"Sage, stop it!" Percy ordered, trying not to laugh or get hit by his struggling daughter. His sister had appeared and pulled Charlie to his feet. Charlie was such a mama's boy sometimes, but that was understandable- Louisa did favour her son more than her two daughters, even though she wouldn't admit it.

"_He_ _burnt my book_!" Sage protested angrily.

"Sage!" That was her mother. "_Sage_!" Annabeth grabbed her daughter's wrists as Percy set her down, keeping a firm grip on his daughter's shoulders. "Calm down."

"But-!"

"I know he burnt your book, but you know what he's like controlling his fire." Annabeth reasoned. "We'll get you a new copy, it's fine."

"It's not fine!" Sage argued, stomping her foot angrily and glaring at her cousin. "I saved up for _ages_ and it was the first book I bought for myself and _he's burnt it_."

"I'm sorry!" Charlie squeaked, hidden safely behind his mother. He looked up at her pleadingly with his matching sea green eyes. "It was an accident, I swear!" Louisa smiled reassuringly, brushing the curls from his forehead.

"He'll get you a new one." Leo's voice promised. Sage whirled around defiantly and glared at her uncle. He held his hands up instantly- she was as scary as her mother and Leo had quickly learnt not to get on either of their nerves.

Leo looked at his son, not moving out of Sage's direct line of vision. "You'll get her a new one, _won't you, Charlie_?" Charlie nodded eagerly, cracking a lopsided smile.

"What's it called?" He asked. Sage huffed. It was the best deal she was going to get.

Folding her arms and hunching her shoulders sulkily, she answered without looking at her cousin.

"_Amazonia_ by James Rollins."

"Dad, write that down." Charlie insisted.

"Right…" Leo summoned a pen and a notepad from his tool belt and scribbled the book title down. "Come on, Charlie."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Before you spend your allowance on flipping Lego again." Charlie snickered evilly. "It's not funny! That hurt!" Louisa looked at them quizzically. "I stepped on Lego and he thought it was hilarious."

"It is!" Charlie insisted. He saw Sage was still glaring at him. "Book! We need to go and get the book, Dad!"

"Alright, alright." Leo hurried forward, scooping his son up and sitting him on his shoulders. They set off down the hill, Louisa in tow.

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew you couldn't go more than a week without trying to kill Charlie." Sage scrunched her face at her father. Percy laughed, annoyingly messing her hair. "You're just like your mom."

"So you're always telling me."

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's the bookworm!"<p>

"No, shush!"

"Good part?" Sage nodded eagerly, not taking her eyes from the book. Tyler moved around her and peered over her shoulder curiously and managed to read a few lines before she flicked the page. He rolled his eyes at her book obsession and set about getting his school books from his locker.

"Oh my gods! He killed Manny!"

"What?" Sage shook the book, as if she were throttling the character.

"I liked Manny! You can't kill him!" Tyler snatched the book from her hands and she glared at him. "Give me that!"

"No!" He held it up high out of her reach. "You'll break it."

"I won't, but if you don't give it back, I'll break you!" She stood on her toes to get it, feeling her best friend's warm blue eyes on her. She put one hand at his throat and her other hand on his arm. "I _will_ hurt you." She growled. Tyler watched her for a few seconds. He managed to detach himself, brush an imaginary speck of dust from the book and carefully handed it back, holding it at arm's length to avoid as much damage as possible that his crazy best friend could inflict on him.

"Why are you so violent?"

"It's in my blood, now _shush_!" Tyler obediently fell quiet and waited for her to finish the chapter, getting her books from her locker as well. "I can't believe they killed Manny!"

"Who's Manny?"

"He's the funny one. They _always_ kill the funny ones."

"They do?" She nodded, scowling slightly. She tucked her bookmark in the book and slid the book into her bag, accepting her school books from her friend. "I'm scared to ask more."

"I won't tell you more. _You should be reading the books I give you_!" Tyler took a big step back, looked at her and then took another three steps back.

"I think this will do for now." He smiled lopsidedly, tilting his head to the side so that his brown-blonde hair seemed bronze in the artificial lighting. "Charlie's behind you." He mouthed. Sage twisted round and grabbed her cousin by the shoulders. Charlie 'meeped' in panic and the 'kick me' sign he had in his hands fluttered to the floor.

"I didn't do it, I'm sorry!" He put his hands on his head and dropped to his knees. They heard laughter. Tyler glanced around and saw Charlie's long-time friend, Phoenix, was smiling and shaking her head at her stupid friend.

"Charlie, get up."

"No, she's scary!"

"Charlie…" Phoenix warned. She could be just as fiery as Sage when she wanted to. She marched forward and grabbed him by the arms, hauling him to his feet and away from his cousin.

"Were you going to stick a 'kick me' sign on me?"

"No! I was going to give it to you so you could stick it on Tyler. Promise!"

"Mm-hm." Sage hummed disbelievingly. She stepped forward, throwing her hand out and grabbing him by his hair.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! _Ow_!" Charlie protested. Sage dragged him down the corridor and all the way to the girls' bathroom. "No! Not there! I'm sorry! Sage, no!"

"What do you say?" Sage demanded teasingly, one hand on the door to the girls' toilets.

"I'm really sorry and Sage is better than me in every way!"

"And?" She prompted, tugging on his hair for extra measure. He whimpered.

"She's smarter and funnier and more awesome and I'll never be mean to her ever again!" She studied him for a few seconds and it was only when Tyler intervened did she let him go.

"Come on," Tyler laughed, "We've got Biology."

"Oh, do I have to? That teacher's an idiot!"

"He's got a doctorate in Biology. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's on about." Sage made a face at this. She couldn't even count on her fingers, toes, limbs and hair strands how many times she had corrected their Biology teacher and the text book. It wasn't her fault her grandmother was Athena. She was only studying Biology for a chance in marine biology with her architectural projects on the side. Those were her plans- Tyler's plans were to be her assistant, so he could annoy her for the rest of her life.

Tyler smiled, his eyes gleaming with the start of an idea. "If you can be quiet and not correct him _at all_ this lesson, I'll buy you three books."

"Of my choice?" He nodded. Sage debated it quietly to herself. "OK, fine. But just this lesson. You need more books to bribe me afterwards." He chuckled and tucked his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"I wouldn't expect any less." He grinned.

* * *

><p>It was <em>so<em> difficult to not correct their Biology teacher. Instead, Sage angrily jotted down everything she knew about the respiratory system, ignoring the teacher completely.

There were some real _idiots_ teaching in this school. It was a miracle Sage was still here after insulting the majority of them. Her parents were trying to find a school that would push her high intellect.

"Hey." Tyler hissed. "Why is your dad texting me in the middle of lesson?"

"_What_?!" He passed her his phone under the table. Sage scanned the text angrily:

_I apreesiaat u bein gd 2 Sage, bt dont hurt her_

Sage cursed profusely in Ancient Greek. "_Whatishedoing_?!" She raged quietly. She started jabbing in a reply on Tyler's phone:

_Dad! Middle of the lesson! And he's a FRIEND! Will you drop it?_

"Ms. Jackson, I understand you are bored, but that does not mean you can text during my lesson."

"Hey! I've got bigger things to worry about than your stupid lesson!"

"Then take it elsewhere!"

"Fine!" She shoved everything in her bag, returned Tyler's phone to him and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Tyler gave a low whistle.

"Damn gurl." The class burst into peals of laughter.

While stomping about the school grounds to calm down, Sage rang her father.

"Why are you texting Tyler now?!" She demanded.

"Why are you on his phone?"

"Because he showed me! You don't need to text him!"

"Sage-"

"Yes, I was texting him last night, but only 'cos he's funny and he's my _best friend_!"

"You got kicked out of lesson again, didn't you?"

"That's irrelevant and yes, the teacher's an ass! _You're getting off topic_!"

"Sorry." Percy mumbled sarcastically. He sighed. "Sage… I-"

"You, what, Dad? _What_?"

"Nevermind." He grumbled. "Go and calm down and I'll talk to you later."

"No, we talk now!" But he had already said goodbyes and hung up. Sage tried ringing him right back, but it went straight to voicemail. She cursed loudly again and threw her phone aside.

"Ooh, temper tantrum."

"Oh gods… Charlie, not now."

"What's the matter?"

And poor Charlie was the brunt of the rant she had kept bottled up all week. She was stuck in a class full of idiots being taught by an idiot; her dad wouldn't let her be friends with any male creature outside of the family, even though it was pretty clear she hated pretty much every single girl in the school; she was bored in lessons and on top of her homework and her extra studies and nothing seemed to push her.

Charlie was a good listener though, one of the reasons why she got on well with him from time-to-time. He didn't interrupt once in her near fifteen minute rant about everything bothering her.

"Better?" He asked once she had finished. She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah…" She looked at him. "Sorry you caught that." He waved it off, smiling. "What are you doing out of lesson anyway?"

"Um… I was supposed to stand outside. Got a bit hot." He mumbled. "I haven't burnt anything!" He added quickly.

"I didn't say you had." He relaxed slightly and studied her curiously.

"You need a Charlie hug." He smiled, holding his arms out.

"I do not…" She objected feebly and quietly, walking into his hug anyway. His hugs were always warm and brotherly. There was no way you could refuse a Charlie hug. They always made you feel better. "Can I borrow your phone?" She asked, pulling back.

"I don't have it."

"Why?"

"I broke it."

"How?"

"I lost control and it kind of melted…" Sage laughed softly, ruffling his hair.

"There's a surprise." She turned and went on a search of her phone. Charlie helped her.

They found it in the grass about five minutes later. Thankfully, it still worked. Sage rang her father again, relieved when he answered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry for shouting at you."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Percy sniggered.

"So, what can I do for you then?"

* * *

><p><strong>OK, that'll do. I'm sure somebody asked for more Charlie-Sage interaction and I've done what I could. I don't want to post my chapter for Charlie's story just yet, so I'm going to try and work on some of the others. <strong>

**I'm also thinking of updating **_**Parenthood**_**, **_**Apocalyptic Love, **_**start the rewrite of Leo's settled down, Max and Alvie's stories, Tobias's second story (greedy pig) and I have a few chapters of a story pre-written, but it's a bit mean. Should I try and post that one at some point?**


	3. Tyler meets Percy

**To start off with- JUSTIN BIEBER GOT ARRESTED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!**

**Second, I owe credit to two or three people, but for the life of me, I've lost track of them- I'M SO SORRY!- if you've recently given me ideas for Alvie's story, can you send me a new PM or shout at me in your review so I can thank you properly? **

**Also, another highlight of my day- there are these chocolate bars- Mint Aeros, (yum!)- and they have a promotion going at the minute. There's a one in five chance of winning a free chocolate bar and I've won FOUR TIMES! I never win things! **

**And I've added the one-shots of Percy's 'no boys' rule thing. I'll add more as well… I think…**

* * *

><p>"That's <em>so <em>not fair!" Sage protested. "The boys have girlfriends _and_ friends that are girls. Why can't I have a friend that's a boy?"

"No boys." Percy replied stubbornly. Sage had been texting at the dinner table and Percy had asked who it was, to which she replied 'Tyler'. Obviously, that was a boy's name and, obviously, Percy didn't approve.

"He's a _friend_!" Sage argued, looking every bit like her mother when angry, save the green eyes. Percy just looked at her and she knew there was no winning him round this time. She stomped her foot in frustration, called him an idiot in Ancient Greek and stormed from the room. "Stupid over-protective parents…" She grumbled, pointedly stamping up the stairs. Her father had her phone, but thankfully he didn't know the code to unlock it.

She collapsed on her bed. A minute later, Lilly tentatively poked her head around the door.

"Did Dad take your phone too?"

"Yeah, he- wait, _too_?" Sage sat up. "Let me guess- he found out you had a male friend and confiscated your phone?" Lilly nodded. "Ugh…" Sage groaned, flopping back on her bed. Lilly hesitated before cautiously tip-toeing over. She sat nervously on the end of her sister's bed. The vast majority of their family was male and they were all very protective of the girls.

Sage sulked on her bed while Lilly sat silently, staring at the seemingly endless collection of books around Sage's room.

Annabeth came in to check on them at some point.

"No phones?" They both nodded. "Boys?"

"_Friends_." Sage stressed. "Why does Dad freak about stuff like that?" Annabeth sighed, walking over and sitting between them.

"It's Percy. Family first. He just doesn't want you two falling for somebody and getting hurt."

"Mom, I'd be more worried about the boy if he tried anything." Annabeth smiled.

"You're so my daughter." She pulled the two into a hug. "I'll talk to him, but you know how stubborn he is."

"Just attack him with a frying pan." Lilly suggested in a voice that was barely audible. Annabeth laughed softly.

"That only works with Tobias, but I'll give it a try." The sisters expected their mother to get up and go and speak to their father, but instead she just lifted her head. "Seaweed Brain!"

"_Was he eavesdropping_?"

"Yes. Yes I was." Sage fumed and promptly folded her arms, turning her back on both of her parents. "Sage, don't do that."

"I'm allowed friends." Percy sighed and Sage noticed a different tone in that sigh than the one she expected. Not annoyance, but… hurt? Worry?

_He doesn't want you hurt, _her brain pointed out. _He's only doing his job_.

_Yes, but I don't want to hang around with flipping bitchy Barbie dolls_.

_Tell him that then._

_Fine. I will._

Sage looked back at her father, half-turning to catch his eye properly. Percy's expression was carefully arranged, probably because he knew she would get annoyed if he looked worried for her. Sage could look after herself. Lilly could too if she wasn't so shy.

"Tyler's a _friend_. Most of my friends are boys," Percy frowned, "but that's only 'cos I'd quite happily kill the girls in my school. They're self-centred, arrogant, selfish cows with a tendency to bleach their hair, paint themselves orange and dress in the most vulgar clothes- if you can call them that- possible." Percy stared at her and then a slow, amused smile eased his features.

"You sound just like your mom." He reached into his pockets and retrieved two iPhone 3GS's. He held them out to his daughters. "Here. Before I change my mind." Lilly and Sage stared at each incredulously before jumping up. They made to take their phones, but Percy held them out of reach. "No boyfriends." He ordered sternly.

"Percy…" Annabeth warned. He clenched his jaw and he almost seemed _pained_ to say the following;

"If… I don't like them… they're out. Gone. Sharpish. Got it?"

"You're going to hate every one, aren't you?" Sage challenged.

"_How many are you planning on_?" Percy asked, his grip tightening on the phones.

"Well, that depends. How many boyfriends will it take for you to snap?" Sage gave her sweetest smile and Percy stared at her, unsure what to say.

He gave Lilly her phone, but held onto Sage's. Sage glared at him.

"Tyler's number." He said.

"What?" Sage frowned.

"You deleted it from my phone, so I want it back." Annabeth stood and moved to her husband's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it."

"Tyler's number or I'll drop it down the toilet." Percy warned.

"Why'd you want Tyler's number?" Sage demanded.

"He hurts you and he's dead."

"Dad." Sage sighed. "He's. A. _Friend_. Nothing more." Percy didn't look convinced. "_Promise_." Sage growled through gritted teeth.

"Seaweed Brain, give Sage her phone." Annabeth closed her hands around Percy's, gently prying his fingers away and easing the phone from his grip. He made to protest, but she clamped a hand over his mouth, her stormy grey eyes flashing in warning. She sighed. "Percy, they're growing up. You can't control their lives." He pulled her hand away.

"I can try." He defied.

"Dad, you're an idiot sometimes." Sage rolled her eyes at her father. Lilly cottoned on.

"But we love you." Percy gave a lopsided smile and held his arms out to all three of them.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Tyler, Tyler, Dad." Sage watched her best friend and her father carefully. Percy was slowly being worn down by his wife. Sage was allowed male <em>friends<em>, but any boyfriends- they had to go under close inspection and interrogation from Percy until Annabeth saved them.

"Hi, Mr. Jackson." Tyler gave an easy, friendly smiley and extended his hand. He hadn't meet Sage's father face to face- no boys, remember?- and he was as nervous as nervous could be. Percy studied him warily for a few seconds, before briefly grasping his hand. Sage gave a sigh of relief. Her father was as unpredictable as his heritage. "It's… it's nice to meet you. Sage says you're really funny, but a bit weird." Tyler's eyes widened and his smile faltered. "No offense or anything, sir, I just-"

"No, I know I'm weird." Percy glanced at his daughter sceptically. "I didn't know Sage was saying things about me though."

"Nice things." Sage assured. "Mostly."

"Mm-hm." He glanced over his shoulder, catching his wife's eye. She stood in the kitchen doorway while making sure he behaved. "Sage, you know the rules." Sage sighed irritably, but nodded dutifully.

"Rules?" Tyler asked once her father was out of earshot.

"Oh, you know, the usual protective Daddy rules." She started counting off on her fingers, "No boys upstairs; no boys after seven; no going out with boys alone; no boyfriends unless Dad says otherwise; no texting or phoning or talking to boys after eight unless family," She took a breath and continued, "No boys over while Mom and Dad are out unless family; no boys within a three metre distance so you might want to scoot back a bit; no going to a boy's house without permission and I can't be alone with the boy there; no sleepovers with boys; Dad has to have your number," She pulled a face, clearly apologizing, "and he needs addresses as well in case one of you evil male creatures hurts my feelings."

"Your dad will need to be the Flash to get to any boy that upsets you before you."

"See! That's what I told him! But he doesn't listen!"

"I can hear you!"

"Fine! You don't listen unless you're not supposed to!"

"How did you remember all those rules?"

"Dad wrote them down and stuck them on my door and I have to read them every night or he'll cut my book money." Sage grumbled. Tyler snickered, quickly stifling his laughter in his hand at her glower. "So, as long as we don't break any rules, we might have a nice few hours."

"Can I have a copy of those rules?" She smiled lopsidedly.

"I'll see what I can do. Dad _really_ can't spell. Dyslexia." She added at her friend's confused look. "And ADHD. Mom said he had never been as focused as before as he had been when writing the no boys rules."

"Your dad's just looking out for you." Tyler insisted gently.

"I know, but I can take care of myself." She sighed. Tyler looked at her disbelievingly, a cocky smirk twisting his lips. "I can!" Sage protested, clenching her fists. "Oh, you watch it, Tyler."

"Oh god, don't kill me." She grabbed at him, but three years as her best friend had gifted him with the ability to duck out of the way and run for cover. Even if cover was her father.

Percy was no help though, smirking as Sage chased Tyler around downstairs, tackled him and tried to strangle him. That move was very effective with Charlie, the most _annoying person ever_- Tyler struggled for a minute. He was taller and stronger than she was- not a reason to fight his corner against her- but he didn't feel like dying today.

He tipped her off and scrambled away.

"Tyler!" Tyler turned and stared at her from across the room. She glared at him as he childishly mimicked her by stomping his foot with his fists clenched at his sides and sticking his tongue out. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sage!" Annabeth grabbed her before she could run to the other side of the room and break her friend. "How about you virtually kill him? Less mess that way."

"Oh, gee, _thanks_ Mrs. Jackson." Tyler said sarcastically. Annabeth fixed her stormy grey eyes on him and he wondered if she would change her mind about cleaning up after her daughter.

Instead, she turned to her daughter, smiling.

"He's sarcastic. I like him already."

"Annabeth!" Percy protested from the kitchen.

"How many kids do you know that can match wits with Sage?" Annabeth argued back instantly.

"That's beside the point!" Annabeth stomped back into the kitchen.

"Match wits with?" Tyler repeated. "Oh, please. You've got serious catching up to do if you want to match wits with yours truly." He grinned lopsidedly at her.

"I'll kill you."

"See! That's all you ever say. _I'll kill you, Tyler_." He said in a cruel imitation of her, stomping his foot again and scrunching his face up the way she did when she was going to break somebody. "_Damn you, Tyler, you're such an idiot!_ I'll have you know, I'm an amazing person with a sparkling personality."

"Sparkling? Dude, you sound like Twilight."

"Hey! Offensive taken! _Lots of offensive taken_! I AM NOT A SPARKLY CORPSE!" Sage laughed triumphantly, hands on her hips. Tyler glowered at her. "Fine then. If I'm… whatshisname, you're whatsherface."

"Try and insult me with things that you actually know." He gained a devious smile, pressing his fingertips together in his signature move of 'I have a dastardly plan and you're my victim. Enjoy.'

"Mmmm, gurl, I know things 'bout you even _you _don't know!" He mustered as much sass as he could and he could see she was trying not laugh. "So, gurl, don't you even _go_ there!"

"Shut up."

"Again," He said in his normal voice, "For someone so smart, you should have more comebacks."

"I don't need comebacks. I can just kick your ass."

"Virtually kick my ass then!" He defied, spreading his hands.

"I will!" She motioned for him to sit on the sofa and set about organising the PS3 and upload the latest Call of Duty game.

"Hey, your brother's online. The Tobster?"

"Oh gods, not him."

"And Maximus."

"_Why do you do this to me_?" Tyler laughed triumphantly as she sat next to him. Her control was grey with owl and trident stickers all over it. His control was simply black.

"How come you get the nice one? Share!"

"No! I decorated this myself!" She held it out of his reach. He made to lean over her and get it, like he usually did when she held something out of his reach, but then he remembered her father's rules. Instead of getting what he wanted, he shifted away to the other end of the sofa. Sage rolled her eyes at him, loading the game and inviting her two brothers- if she didn't, Tobias would get upset.

"Hey, it's Lil Miss Spicy!"

"You haven't had your ADHD stuff, have you?"

"I thought you didn't ask stupid questions."

"Oooh, snap." Max snickered.

"I can't hear them." Tyler whined.

"Who's that?"

"Tyler."

"Dad let a _boy _over?"

"Mm-hm." Both of them gave shocked gasps and she could visualise their idiotic expressions.

"I can't hear them!" Tyler complained again, bouncing in his seat like a frustrated child. He looked at her pleadingly.

"I just got comfortable." She grumbled. "Right, see there? That's another set of headphones. Leo's set it up so two people can talk at the same time."

"Awesome!" He jumped up and, following her _simplified_ instructions, connected his set of Turtle-Beaches and could suddenly talk to her brothers. "Hi!"

"He's definitely a boy." Tobias said.

"Dad's losing it." Max agreed.

"I can hear you now!"

"We know." They said together.

"Are they twins?"

"No, but they could be sometimes." Sage pressed play.

"I wasn't ready!" Tobias protested instantly. "Soph! I need cookies!"

"No!" Sophia shouted from the background.

"PLEASE!" Tobias begged. Sophia refused and Tobias eventually gave up, focusing on the game and occasionally grumbling about how he was hungry and needed blue cookies.

"Hold on, _blue_ cookies?"

"Sage, why have you not explained blue food to him yet?"

"He didn't ask."

"I did! Just now!" Sage muttered a curse and explained to her friend about the blue food addiction that was being passed down through the generations. "I want blue food now!"

"Yeah, I like him."

"Dad has good taste."

"Changed your tune a bit quick there, guys." Sage mumbled, shooting the head of a zombie. There was a strangled cry from Tobias.

"You're kill-stealing again!"

"Am not!"

"Do you always argue?"

"Yup." They replied together. Tyler stared at Sage for a second, before shrugging it off and joining the game.

* * *

><p>Tyler left at half six that evening, having stayed for dinner.<p>

Sage could have killed him.

Tyler didn't seem to understand basic English- such as '_shut up_'.

But he had made Percy laugh and that _had_ to be good. And Tyler had kept the triplets quiet, which was an impossible feat on its own. Only the mentally deranged or suicidal tried to keep those three quiet, especially Callum. That kid was far off his rocker and teetering on the edge of one about six thousand and thirty two down the line.

"Ooh, Sing Star! Let's do it!"

"You can't sing."

"I can too!" He insisted. He gave Theo one of the microphones, who hastily passed it onto his brother. "That one! No, wait…" He scrolled through the songs, muttering to himself at each one that passed. Callum and Theo kept pushing the microphone into each other's hand, clearly not wanting to sing. This was _Lilly's _game. It was a _girl's _game. "You have a lot of Pink songs on here."

"That's Lilly."

"You sing?" Lilly's cheeks faded pink.

"No." She squeaked.

"You do too!" Tyler grabbed the microphone from the two brothers and shoved it into her hands. "Come on, I'll sing with you."

"Oh gods, please don't sing." Sage pressed her fingertips to her temples, her elbows on her knees.

"I can sing nicely when I try." He told her, miffed. "You can't." She glared at him, but he had turned back to the game. "Oh! This one!"

"No!" Lilly had gone bright red by this point and was shaking her head.

"Oh, but I know this one…" Tyler pleaded, throwing her The Pleading Look. Lilly backed up a few paces.

"Tyler, it's nearly half six. Your mom will be here soon."

"No fair! We're doing Sing Star next time." He told Lilly, who looked ready to faint. Percy had only gotten her the game after hearing her singing to herself and dancing around the room. She could protest all she wanted- she could sing when she wanted to.

After her friend had left, Sage turned to her father.

"So…?" She questioned carefully.

"He's a good friend." Percy replied, smiling at her despair.

"_What have I been telling you for three years_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Is this OK? <strong>


	4. Sage is being nice!

**Cara, I'm sorry, but I always forget to reply to guest reviews and I feel so mean! **

**Chap 1: Yes, I read Divergent- have you read the whole series? I don't want to give spoilers :P And thank you! **

**Chap 2: I think there are a few people that want Syler or Tage, Tyler included, but Sage… and Percy! **_**No boyfriends, Sage**_**!**

**Chap 3: Calm down! :D I mean no offense when I say this, but what's so amazing about Justin Bieber? He's immensely late to concerts, spits on his fans, attacks the paparazi, claims that he can do whatever he want because he's famous and sets a bad example by being over the limit and high on drugs- prescription and other- while participating in a drag race. He's not setting himself out for a good role model or whatever. **

**If I've missed any guest reviews, I'm really sorry. I always tell myself to reply to them when I write an update, but I've got a flipping goldfish memory and I feel mean! **

**Slight time skip, by the way. If there are any spelling mistakes, it's not my fault… I think I've broken Word…**

* * *

><p>Sage looked like she was going to cry.<p>

That was completely understandable- her cousin had died yesterday on stage in front of the whole school and their parents. Tyler was amazed that she had even come in today.

He didn't say anything. Over the past few years, Charlie had grown to be a little brother to him as well as Sage and pretty much everyone.

Crowds parted for Sage, as they had been all morning for her, Charlie's other relatives and his closest friends.

Tyler rummaged in his shoulder bag and pressed a packet of tissues in her hand, pulling her into a hug. It was the one and probably only time she didn't fight him or insult him for being cheeky about it. She just buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him back tightly, her fingers curling into his jacket.

She didn't cry. Tyler could tell she was trying her hardest not to break down in front of all these people, but it was a huge, pressing effort. Even if she had tried to kill him on a regular basis, she had loved Charlie to pieces. Everyone did. It was that Valdez effect that no-one could resist.

Looking around, Tyler saw that many were looking in Sage's- and his- direction. There were no smiles or laughter, a heaviness of grief gave tension to the air. Some were crying softly while others looked pityingly at Sage.

"Come on." Tyler urged gently. She resisted for a second, but she crumbled and let Tyler kindly lead her away and to the library. No-one went to the library, except the three or four bookworms. Thankfully, it was just him and Sage and he could do his best to comfort her in private.

He had come to school prepared today- tissues; a flask of hot chocolate, sweetened just the way she liked and a cheesy old joke book that Charlie had thrown at Tyler playfully a few weeks ago.

He sat her down on her favourite chair in the corner, next to the heater and flicked the blinds closed before sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders in a friendly and what he hoped to be comforting gesture.

She cried then. At first, it was just a trickle of tears, but then she was sobbing. Tyler put his other arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. He did his best to console her, but the floodgates had opened and there was little he could do to close them again.

"Why… why Charlie? Why-?" She choked and dissolved into tears yet again. Tyler sighed and held her tighter.

"The world isn't fair, Sage." He said softly. "Just think how many people Charlie will be annoying right now. He has forever to do so as well." He leaned back a fraction, carefully wiping her tears away with his thumb. "He wouldn't want you like this, would he? _Smile_, he'd say."

"Always smile." She mumbled, her hands trembling chronically as she tugged a tissue from the packet she had crunched in her hand. She dabbed at her eyes, but it took a while for her to get control of herself again. She sat back and drew her knees to her chest, hiding her face. Tyler reached for his bag and grabbed the flask, pouring her a drink. She looked up at the sweet, tempting smell of hot chocolate and gave a feeble, watery smile.

He kindly pressed the cup into her hands and repeated, "Always smile."

* * *

><p>Tyler was there through the funeral, the memorial service at school and every moment in between for the next few months. He knew Sage kept expecting to turn around and strangle her cousin for being an idiot. Sometimes, when someone called her name, her eyes would shine and she would look hopeful, but seeing that it was not her cousin, she'd return to misery and Tyler for comfort.<p>

Charlie's old joke book had come in handy. She laughed at the stupidity of them, or smiled at the least. Some of them she knew already, fondly recalling them from when she was eight and Charlie was six. It was the first book they had managed to read together and the only one as well. All the books she read and the only one he had read, in comparison, was _The Gingerbread Man_.

"You're good, Tyler."

"Come again?" She glared at him and he knew there was no getting her to repeat that. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. She was slowly getting back into playful banter, but he saw that she stopped herself smiling or laughing sometimes, her eyes instantly saddening. He had told her repeatedly that Charlie wouldn't want her miserable, he would want her happy and smiling and beating the crap out of her best friend.

"You did!"

"You have no proof."

"I… will get some. Eventually." She just nodded, flicking a page in the joke book and smiling at the first one that caught her eye.

"He always defaced books." She mumbled, her fingers brushing a joke that had been bought to attention with a bright yellow high lighter. "I went to read a new series and found he had gone through and drawn a smiley face on every page in the corner. If you flicked the pages, it was a little flip book. I think I've still got it somewhere." She smiled sadly at this. Charlie had drawn those pictures. It was a smiling face that stuck its tongue out and grinned cheekily before bursting into flame and leaving the words 'Sage + Charlie r awsom' floating above a pile of ashes. He couldn't spell, no matter how hard he tried, but it was the thought that counted.

Sage wanted to tell her best friend that Charlie had reached Elysium, but had to stop herself again. Tyler was ignorant of her godly side of family and life and she intended to keep it that way for as long as she could- didn't want to scare off the one thing keeping her sane now, did she?

"Mom says you can come over for a while after school some day this week, if you want."

"You'll have to take it up with Mr. No-boys-or-die Idiot."

"Aww… I'm sure your dad loves me really. Everybody does eventually."

"You're such a fathead."

"Thanks." He paused. "Are you going to ask him anyway?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Are you _serious_? He'd have my b-" She glared at him, effectively silencing him. Tyler hastily corrected himself. "_Certain area_ for even _thinking_ that."

"No, he'd just rip your head from your shoulders with his bare hands."

"Should I be worried he can do that?"

"No. You should be worried when he rips you limb from limb."

"But I'm lovely! Why would he do that?"

"You're a boy."

"That's just sexist." She shot him a knowing, sarcastic look, but said nothing. She often fell into a quite five minutes lately, intent on reading the joke book from cover to cover and memorizing every single one apparently.

"I'm thinking of doing some sort of charity event." Sage said out of the blue in a quiet voice. Her eyes were fixed on the first page of the joke book. Tyler peered around and saw her fingertips trembled just above Charlie's scrawled name. She pushed the toes of her sneakers together nervously. Tyler bounced over to her seat and leant forward to see her face.

"Like what?" He asked kindly.

"I'm not sure. Something… Charlie."

"Best to talk to Leo then. There is no way anyone else can think like them." Sage nodded in agreement. Tyler bumped her with his shoulder. "Ring him and now and see what he thinks."

"Lou draws a lot. I could get her to draw and paint some stuff and sell them on. We could raise money for a hospital or cancer research or something. Her eyes were shining with that calculating gleam she got whenever she was thinking.

And it went like that. Sage recruited as many people as she could and for the next two months, they would do something to raise money for a variety of charities. Tyler heard talk of jumping from a plane; sponsored bike ride, swims, runs or walks; taking up jobs of washing cars, gardening and walking dogs; a sponsored silence and a sponsored read (definitely Sage and Lilly). Other ideas were thrown around, fire dancing and other performances, but not many were capable of that. Their goal was to raise at least three thousand or more if possible.

Tyler, contrary to popular belief, was capable of a sponsored silence. If he didn't talk for the whole school week, he would get $500, simple.

Sage was doing much more than he was- obviously the read, alongside her sister, but the plane jump, the car washing and walking dogs as well as a sponsored swim and run. Tyler decided last minute of him being able to talk to do the plane jump as well and cheekily suggested he and Sage should double up. This had gained him a collection of massive bruises on his arm, but it had been worth it to see her so uncomfortable. Nobody made Sage uncomfortable and annoyed as quickly and as efficiently as Tyler did.

"Right, your time starts now. If you talk, I _will_ kill you." Tyler pressed his lips together. Yes, she would kill him if he did not get this money- it was in her cousin's memory and a precious idea to her.

* * *

><p>Sage tucked the joke book under her pillow and reached the journal she was keeping. She had it tacked to the underside of the top drawer. She picked up a nearby pen, found a new page and started writing, like she had every night since Charlie d- since he left.<p>

_Hi, Charlie. Me again. _

_How's Elysium? And your brothers? I imagine they're as crazy as you are, which would be nice for you. Are you settling in well? _

_We miss you here, Charlie. I keep thinking that you're sneaking up behind me with a 'kick me' sign or something. None of my books have gone missing or been doodled in. I've read your horrible joke book at least a dozen times and I can see why you would love those pathetic jokes, what with your strange and stupid sense of humour. _

_I still feel a bit stupid writing to you- I mean, you won't see these letters from Elysium, but it helps. I try and imagine what you would say to some of the stuff that's been going on. Get this- Tyler's doing a sponsored silence! _Tyler_! _

_The whole sponsored thing comes from you- I've organised most of the school into two months of different charity events. I'm going to jump out of plane! I never thought I'd say that, but now it's all planned, I really want to do it. I'm so excited, but really nervous as well, another thing I thought I would never say. _

_I wish you could see all the hard work the other kids are putting in. I won't say this to anyone else, but I'm quite proud of them. _

_And I slipped up earlier as well- I may have accidently complimented Tyler. He has been helping me a lot lately and I really appreciate it. He can be as much as an idiot as you are. I think he misses you too, but it's not for him to say that, is it? He's Tyler- emotions and stuff aren't him. _

_I have another rant, but what do you expect? It's me and I'm forever surrounded by idiots, very few as 'lovable' as you. There are quite a few asking if Tyler and I are dating, but we're not! He's just a friend! And even if we were, Dad will kill him. I just want people to understand that a boy and a girl can be best friends, like you, Kara and Carly. Just because a guy and a girl are close and always together doesn't mean they're dating! I _wish_ this fraction of simplicity. I really cannot be asked to deal with more bodies. _

I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE! _Not yet, at least, but it is so tempting some days. Tyler is forever reminding me to smile and calm down. He's my ranting buddy now, but I rant to you about more stuff than I rant to him. _

_Mom's coming up. I need a quieter pen or something, she's got radar hearing! I'll write soon, I promise._

_Missing you,_

_Sage xxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating lately. Everything's going mad, I swear, but I'll save you the rant or I'll be here all flaming weekend. <strong>


	5. Tyler's dad and red books

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I AM A BAD PERSON! **

**It has been a LONG weekend…**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, Charlie. <em>

_I visited Leo and Lou today, but I accidently set your Festus off and it took half an hour to catch the little bugger. Not much was broken- Lou managed to save most of it before it got burnt or trampled with tiny Festus feet. I see you've painted a smiley face on his stomach. I'm not sure how I set Festus off, but he landed on my head and Leo managed to catch him them. For such a little thing, he has a greater impact than inspected._

_A bit like you, I guess. _

_It's hard without you, not that you'll get me to repeat that. It's been nearly seven months and I still expect you to run up to me and hug me, but steal my book in the process. But I now understand why you like chocolate cake so much- I've got a bit of a thing for it now as well, damn you. _

_Mom and Dad make sure that there is always some in the cupboard, but Mom makes sure I run off all the extra calories- have to keep up with my demigod training, haven't I? I think they're making me train more. I guess it's better than hitting people, but dummies with straw guts aren't as fun and nor do they beg for help._

_I think that I'm going mad. Tyler reckons I'm more violent and he has the bruises to prove it, apparently, although he hasn't shown me anything. I think he's going a bit loopy as well, but it's hard to tell with him- he's always been crazy, hasn't he?_

_Off to bed now. I'm back at school tomorrow- with a new counsellor. The last three need counselling as well apparently as I'm 'difficult' and 'maddening'. I quite like those qualities._

_Love always,_

_Sage xxxx_

Sage tucked her journal carefully under her pillow and switched the bedside lamp off, curling under the duvet and burying her face in her pillow. She didn't want to go back to school. It had been missing something ever since Charlie and that something would not return or be replaced.

Tyler, bless him, tried. He really, _really_ tried, for her sake more than anyone else's and Sage was extremely appreciative of that, but he just wasn't Charlie. Nobody could be Charlie, not even Leo and father and son were practically clones. Charlie just had that extra… spice. The bit of Louisa he did inherit.

She didn't want Tyler to be Charlie. Not that she hated him for it; it was just painful for her to remember her cousin the majority of the time. Tyler should just be Tyler.

Closing her eyes, Sage wondered what antics her best friend would be up to the following day. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

Tyler, as a matter of fact, wasn't planning any hilariously disastrous tricks for tomorrow. He was lying awake in his bed, his hands linked on his chest while he twiddled his thumbs.

He couldn't sleep. Mainly because Sage was in his every thought, but he worried about her. Something had been… off, ever since Charlie. It was understandable as to why, but she didn't seem to be getting better, she seemed to be getting worse, if anything. She was still his best friend, but there were bouts of uncharacteristic behaviour that worried him to no end.

Grumbling, he rolled onto his front and smashed his face into the pillow, trying to will himself to sleep, but that was as much use as a wet paper bag.

His bedroom door slammed open and he sat bolt upright on his bed, squinting into the sudden brightness.

"Oh, hi Dad." He yawned. "Why are you up so late?"

"Stuff…" His father slurred. Tyler's heart sunk.

His father, Andrew, was a great guy. Except when he was drunk. His father became unpredictable, either happy or angry and it was hard to determine anything with him in this intoxicated state.

"Do you want a coffee or anything, Dad?" Tyler asked gently, slowly and warily getting up. His father swayed on the spot, staring at him curiously. Tyler had his father's looks, save his mother's eyes.

"No… sandwich."

"I can do a sandwich. Ham and cheese?" Andrew nodded haltingly. Tyler took his father gently by the elbow and started to direct him out as kindly as he could without angering Andrew. "Were you out with your friends?"

"Why?" Andrew snarled.

"I was just wondering if you had a good time."

"It was alright. I won darts…" Andrew was slurring so badly that Tyler struggled to understand him.

"By how much, Dad?"

"'Bout ten points."

"That's good. We haven't played darts in a while. Here, sit down, I'll get you that sandwich." Tyler friendlily urged his father into a chair at the island in the centre of the kitchen and set about making the ham and cheese sandwich in the dark. While drunk, his father had an aversion to sudden bright lights and sensibility. "We should play darts again, Dad. I know I've got the world's worst aim and hit people or walls instead of the board, but it's fun." His father just grunted, haphazardly peeling the crusts away.

"Sit." He growled. Tyler put his hand on the nearest chair on the adjacent side. Andrew shook his head and Tyler tried the next one. With his father in this state, Tyler had to be _very_ careful, even if it came to something as simple as sitting down or breathing too loudly (it wasn't his fault he had a cold).

Tyler sat quietly and as still as he could, glancing at his father occasionally, but wary of not staring. His father hated that too while drunk.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Um… I know you like going out with your friends and I'm glad you have fun, but could you… cut down on the drink next time? It upsets Mom." Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. "You can still drink, just… not as much preferably." Tyler met his gaze carefully, trying not to anxiously drum his fingers on the table. "Or you could stay in and we could do movie night. Remember when we used to do those and you put on all the soppy old Disney movies? That was fun. And you bought ice-cream home too sometimes. I miss doing that."

"You were… eight."

"I know, but it was fun." Andrew returned to his sandwich. Tyler remained quiet, looking around the dark kitchen. How many times had he sat here with his intoxicated father over the past seven years? Those cupboards were new, having been replaced about a dozen times- results of violent bouts of drunken behaviour.

Tyler thought about his mother, August. She was a petite woman, shy and somewhat sensitive, but she was a loving mother and wife. She had the same eyes as Tyler with soft, wavy blonde hair that curled about her shoulders. She never wore dark colours, Tyler had noticed, always something light and soft; pastel colours more often than not.

It was uneasily quiet for a good fifteen minutes or more. Tyler felt himself drifting into sleep several times, but forced himself awake rather reluctantly. If he fell asleep, he ran the risk of his father's drunken temper.

"I can do that." Andrew mumbled out of the blue.

"Do what, Dad?" Tyler asked carefully, pinching his leg harshly to wake himself up.

"Movie night." Andrew motioned at the plate. Tyler got to his feet hastily, careful to make as little noise as possible. He took the plate away and dumped the crusts in the bin.

"Do you want anything else?" He questioned softly, washing the plate and setting it into the drying rack.

"No." There was a thud that startled Tyler. He whirled round as he father started snoring, allowing himself to relax. Sighing, he padded out and back to his room. He pulled the fleecy blanket he always kept in the cupboard free before sneaking back to his father. He swung the blanket about Andrew and returned to bed.

* * *

><p>"You look exhausted."<p>

"Dad came in late last night." Sage's expression softened a fraction of a fraction- the closest Tyler would ever get to sympathy from her. "He wasn't too bad." Tyler assured. She nodded, pursing her lips. "What's the matter?"

"Why does he drink so much?"

"It's not often, but when he does, it's lots."

"He should stop. Maybe he could see somebody?" Tyler shrugged, prying his locker open and dumping his bag. "Math and Biology." Sage told him. She had memorised his timetable as well as her own.

"Ooh, your favourite lesson." He teased. Sage made a face. "Please don't get kicked out…" He begged childishly, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out. She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "I get lonely…" He whined.

"How on earth do _you_ get lonely?! You're Tyler! You talk to everyone!"

"I know, but I need my best buddy." She rolled her eyes, but it was obvious she was trying not to smile. "Aw, you do love me! I knew it!" He tackled her in a hug, trapping her arms to her sides and crushing her.

"Tyler…" She choked, her tone full of warning and eminent death.

"I haven't seen that book before." He spun around her and started rummaging through her open locker. He picked up the red journal he had spotted. "I thought your favourite colour was purple?" He turned to look at her, surprised to see he was getting the most intense death stare through her tears. She had also gone bright red.

A sane person wouldn't tease her further, but he wasn't sane and he couldn't help himself: "Is it naughty?" He smirked, holding it up and ready to open it. She snatched it from his hands so swiftly; Tyler was struck with sudden fear.

"Don't touch this!" She exclaimed angrily, looking ready to beat him black and blue with the book.

"Hey," Tyler soothed, "I was joking, OK?"

"No! It's not OK!" Tears fell and she clutched the book to her chest, bowing her head. Tyler stayed quiet and didn't act for a moment. He hurriedly moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, mumbling apologizes. He felt one of her hands grab the back of his jacket as she cried into his shoulder. "What… what is it?" She didn't reply.

Tyler led her away to a nearby, empty classroom. He had her sit down and retrieved tissues from his pocket.

He waited until she had calm down, giving an assuring smile as she looked up with apologetic, tearful eyes.

"I didn't mean to snap at you…" She croaked. Tyler waved it off. "It's just…" She glanced at the red book, still held protectively close to her. "I… I wr-" She sighed, her cheeks reddening as if embarrassed. "I… write to Charlie…" She said it so quietly, Tyler nearly missed it. Why was she embarrassed? It wasn't like he was going to judge her for consoling herself.

"Tell him I say hi." Her eyes flicked back to him and a small, watery smile formed. Tyler held his arms out and she stood slowly, embracing his hug. "You're scary." He told her.

"I don't mean to be."

"You just are." She nodded against his shoulder and pulled back, drying her eyes again. "Guess what?" He grinned enthusiastically all of a sudden.

"What?" She sniffed warily.

"We have Math!" He threw his hands up, jazz hands, doing his best to look as excited as possible. Then his grin vanished as quickly as someone flicking a switch. "Feel like bunking?"

"You haven't done the homework, have you?" He pressed his lips together, debating it. She sighed. "I'll help you."

"Can't I copy?" He pleaded.

"No." His shoulders slouched in defeat. She hit his arm playfully. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"No…" Tyler tried to pull away, protesting. "No, no, _no_…" He slouched, dragged his feet- _anything but Math_.

But she was stubborn and he had no hope of winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for not updating and this is all I've got, so I'm real SORRY if it's not good or whatever. I'll try and update as much as possible. <strong>


	6. Talk with Alvie

_Hi Charlie._

_Tyler says hi. He found out about this book. I feel kind of bad now- I practically bit his head off when he started teasing me about it. I mean, he wouldn't give it back and I must have gone red as he asked if it was naughty! Can you believe him? He's such an idiot sometimes._

_I hope you don't mind me making copies of these letters. I would hate to lose them, considering they've helped me so much. I know you don't reply, but it's nice just getting the opportunity to… talk to you, I guess. It would be much nicer if you replied, but I haven't figured out how to send messages to Elysium, or if I even _can_. I wonder if Hermes will help me. _

_I'll write soon,_

_Love Sage xxxx_

_PS- I think we're getting a new kid- Dean Archer, I think. I just hope he's not another idiot. _

"Ugh, go to sleep…" Tobias threw a pillow at her. For some reason, she had felt like sleeping the Poseidon cabin that night, her father and older brothers present. The triplets went everywhere together, so they often spent one night in Cabin Three and the next in Cabin Six.

"I am." She threw the pillow back, hoping to hit him, but without his ADHD medication, he had the reflexes of a ninja; catching the pillow with his face buried in the mattress. He held the pillow over his head- moments later; he relaxed and started to snore softly. Sage marvelled at him.

She was woken later that night by her phone buzzing under her pillow.

Grumbling, she reached for it, wearily blinking sleep from her eyes.

It was bang on midnight! Why was Tyler texting her?

_Happy birthday, Sage! Xxxx_

_Why are you texting so early?! -_- _

_First to say it! WIN! :D xxxx_

_Did you stay up all night just to be the first to text me happy birthday?_

_Yup :P xxxx_

_Thank you, but you're an idiot xxx_

_I knew you would say that. Hey, are you at home or at that summer camp place thingy? Xxxx_

_Summer camp. Why? Xxx_

_Your birthday pressie! Duh! Xxxx_

_You didn't have to get me anything xxx_

_Too late. Lost the receipt anyway :D xxxx_

_Stupid :) xxx_

_Hey, I got a smiley! Things are looking up! :D xxx_

_Good night, idiot xxx_

_Morning! Xxxx_

_Whatever. I'm going to go to sleep before Dad wakes up and confiscates my phone for eternity xxx_

_Aw, poor you :P xxxx_

Sage returned her phone to under her pillow and settled back down to sleep, checking on her father before. He was still asleep, thankfully, drooling and lying on his front as usual.

"I hate your phone." Max mumbled from the next bunk over. Sage turned and looked up at him on his top bunk.

"And if you want to keep your girlfriend, you won't say anything to Dad." Max blearily stared at her for a short while, eventually giving a tired grunt of agreement and rolling over. He, too, was asleep within minutes. It seemed all her brothers could sleep at the drop of a hat.

Well, maybe not Alvie, the poor sod.

Hold on… where was Alvie?

Sage sat up, reaching over to her brother's bunk, below Max's.

The sheets were cold- he had clearly gotten up and wandered off- he did sometimes- but where?

Sage freed herself from her warm bed, pulling her purple dressing gown over her pyjamas- an old T-shirt of Alvie's and her owl pyjama trousers.

She carefully snuck about the cabin, hissing her missing brother's name and doing her best not to wake the others. She checked every inch, but Alvie wasn't here.

Reluctantly, she padded over to her father and started prodding him awake.

"Mmm…" He complained.

"Dad, get up."

"I know it's your birthday, but it's _early_…" He protested, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"No, it's not that. Alvie's gone." Percy opened his eyes then, sitting up.

"Oh, for the love of Hades' underwear…" He grumbled, forcing himself up. He threw his pillow at his sister on the next bunk, to which she woke with an Ancient Greek curse ready and directed at her brother. Sage barely noticed, wondering why her father or anywhere would like Hades' underwear…

Louisa looked irritably at her brother.

"_What_?" She growled.

"Alvie's gone. Get up."

"Ya really should put a leash on that one…"

"Sage, stay here in case he comes back." Percy ordered kindly. Sage nodded as he glanced at his two sleeping sons.

"Do we wake them?" Percy debated for a moment and then shook his head.

"Alvie can't have gone far. Probably the lake or something. Lou, _get up_."

"Ugh… _why_?"

"Alvie. Gone. Psychic. Nutjob. Move it." Louisa glowered at her brother, but got up anyway, slipping her sneakers on and sulking out the door. Percy sighed. "I love early mornings."

"Sorry."

"No, better to wake me now than later." Sage nodded again, looking at her brothers and her two cousins. They all slept soundly- mostly anyway. Elsie looked like she was trying to tear her pillow apart.

Sage returned to her bunk as her father ran after her aunt. She pulled the blankets about her and over her head, setting her red journal in her lap.

_Hi, Charlie. _

_I know I normally don't write twice a day, but it's nice to. _

_Alvie's gone walkabouts. I hope he's OK, but you know what he's like. I was going to tell you he had a really weird 'prediction' the other day, but seeing as no-one but Crystal was with him at the time, I'm not sure if he actually saw that or if Crystal had somehow bribed him into telling me. But _apparently_ he saw me in a _wedding dress_ and walking towards _Tyler_. _

_He's losing it, I swear! Tyler's just my _friend_, who happens to be a _boy, _but we're just friends. It has to be Crystal bribing him- she's going on about OTPs now and I really wish she didn't have a fanboy living with her. I mean, I know I go on about OTPs and call you fandom names, like Muggle and pansycake, but you don't understand and she does and it's so unfair! I can't insult her in a fandom way because she retorts in a similar style. You just stand there and looked gormless. _

_Alvie has been acting really weird lately though- like he knows something will happen. I suppose he probably does, but it's hard to tell as he doesn't always talk about it. I wonder if he has a journal or something where he documents dreams or visions or whatever. I would look, but he's very good at hiding stuff. I found out that he hid this book that he was reading- and wouldn't let me read- in the cupboard in a cereal box. It worked even better because I didn't like that cereal, so it's unlikely I'd take it from the cupboard. _

_Maybe Alvie's gone to Mom… I'm off to go and look, I'll talk to you later. _

_Love Sage xxxx_

Sage tucked the journal under her pillow and got up, pulling her sneakers on and heading out in her pyjamas and dark purple dressing gown.

Her mother's cabin wasn't far, but she had to be quick all the same- she wasn't overly fond of the harpies.

Annabeth was awake, also in her pyjamas, and moving about one of the workbenches, fussing over blueprints and notes. Sage saw her younger siblings in the far corner of the cabin; Lilly nestled on the bottom bunk of the one furthest from the door and her two brothers either above or on the bunk next to her. They were very protective of Lilly, which Sage admired, but it did get on Lilly's nerves occasionally.

"Hi, Sage."

"Hi, Mom."

"Happy birthday."

"Tyler's beat you to it already." Annabeth wrinkled her nose at this, but she was smiling all the same. "What are you doing?"

"I had an idea," She gestured at a fresh sheet of paper near Sage, "And then I wanted to know what the others were working on. Some very good ideas here. Are you alright?"

"Alvie's gone walkies. Dad and Lou are out looking for him." Sage glanced around, but couldn't see her brother hiding anywhere.

Annabeth sighed.

"He did stop by. Asked for some paper and a pen, but walked off. He was in one of those funny moods where it's best to leave him on his own to think."

"Where did he go?"

"I'd have thought Cabin Three." Annabeth's brow furrowed. "He was here just a minute ago."

"But he's been gone for hours."

"How do you know?"

"Cold bed sheets." Annabeth just nodded. "And I didn't see him here on the way over."

"Invisibility."

"He can do that?"

"Has done for years. I thought he told you?" Sage shook her head. "Hm." Annabeth looked back at the blueprints, her fingers tracing the notes as she read.

There were footsteps on the porch outside and then Percy ran in.

"Have-?"

"He was on his way back to your cabin." Annabeth answered, smiling at his perplexed look. He saw Sage and made a face at her.

"I told you to stay there in case he came back."

"I know, but I got bored. And he's invisible, which doesn't help." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Go back. See if he's there now and make him stay." Sage nodded and left her parents to talk.

Now she knew Alvie had been walking about, invisible, she tried to look for traces of that. Her own footprints were here from her walk over, but there were some more footprints in the mud, a metre from where hers were.

Had to be Alvie.

She quickened her pace, leaving her muddy shoes by the door.

Alvie's bed was still empty, but she heard muttering from outside. Tip-toeing through, she found Alvie outside on the small pier to the back of Cabin Three. The lake stretched as far as she could see, the moon's reflecting gently distorted in the near smooth surface.

Her brother was sat on the end, one of his feet dangling in the water as he leant on his other knee to write on a fresh pad of paper his mother had given him.

Sage hadn't made a noise entering, crossing or leaving the cabin, but he must have sensed her all the same as he peered over his shoulder at her. She gave a small wave, gaining a nod from him before he turned back to whatever he was writing.

She wasn't surprised to see his white-golden cloak about his shoulders. It was there so often, he looked weird without it.

The pier creaked softly under her feet and she sat next to him, the water skimming over her toes. She tried to read what he was writing, but he turned the notebook from her, much to her annoyance.

They sat in silence, Sage trying to get a hint of whatever he was writing, but he kept that firmly out of view.

When he finished some time later, Percy and Louisa had made their visits- Percy relieved to see him and Louisa threatening to drown him- Alvie looked at Sage. Their father and aunt had returned to their beds, leaving the back door slightly ajar behind them.

He said nothing for a while, his eyes getting paler and paler until there was no grey, just pure white.

"You write to Charlie." He eventually claimed. Sage just nodded. Alvie looked back out over the water, twirling the pen between his fingers and thumb.

"What were you writing?"

"No."

"Why? Is it bad?" He shook his head. "Why can't I see it then?"

"It's not good to know the future all the time. You'll try and change it." Sage opened her mouth to protest, but he was right. She had the same fatal flaw as her mother- hubris.

"It's not bad though?"

"You'll be fine."

"Is anyone else involved?"

"Like who?" He looked back at her, his eyes imploring and studying hers. She tried to clamp down on her thoughts, but it was no use. Alvie had mastered mind reading over the years, easily picking apart distractive thoughts and uncovering the truth. "Who's Dean Archer?"

"I don't know him, but he's this new kid we're supposed to be getting."

"Don't upset Tyler."

"Don't- what?" But Alvie had fallen quiet and Sage knew it would take a miracle to get him to talk again.


	7. Flirty Dean Archer

Alvie's order of not upsetting Tyler boggled Sage, but she tried not to dwell on it too much as Tyler would tease her for being confused and she would seriously maim or kill him if he did- and that would not benefit her as she would end up stuck with all the idiots.

It was all going well and Alvie's warning stopped bugging her after a fortnight.

That was until Dean Archer arrived.

He was tall, athletic, good with the ladies- stereotypical jock minus the bullying and jerk-y attitude. And he was considerably smart, easily picking up playful banter with Tyler and Sage as if he'd known them for years.

"A smart blonde- wow, I'm impressed." He looked Sage up and down, nodding his approval. Sage pursed her lips- she hated people assuming she was a stereotypical blonde. Tyler was the only one not to make that mistake, the one reason he first became her best friend.

Dean casually leant against the lockers, his arm folded against Sage's. Sage took a step back, standing to Tyler's left. Dean was _too_ close.

Tyler put a friendly, reassuring hand on the small of her back, smiling sweetly. He nodded at Dean and moved 'fathead'. Dean didn't notice, messing his dark brown hair into a seemingly messy state- or trying to. His brown-green eyes were fixed on his dull reflection on the locker doors as he ran a hand along his square-ish jaw.

Sage gave a nod of agreement, narrowing her eyes at Dean. Her books were in her locker and he was in the way.

"Dean, can you move?" He looked at her expectantly. Sage tilted her chin up in defiance. Tyler shot Dean a warning look from behind her and Dean stepped back. Sage brushed past him and yanked her locker open.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened at the amount of books in her locker. "You read?"

"No, they're just for decoration. I really am a stupid blonde." Sage muttered. "Tyler, why is your lunch here?"

"So that's where I put it!" Tyler grinned. "Ew, it's gone mouldy. How long has that been there?" Sage shrugged and started looking for her school books. "Oh, cookies. Mine." Tyler declared, snatching the half-eaten packet of cookies from her locker. Sage glowered at him, but made no attempt to get them back.

"I'm in your class, doll." Dean smiled at Sage.

"Well done. Tyler, did you do the homework?"

"'Ere wa' ho'wor'?" Tyler managed around a mouthful of cookie. Sage shot him The Look and his shoulders slouched in defeat. "'Ich 'eache'?"

"Campbell." Tyler swallowed his mouthful and smiled.

"Oh, he likes me." He waved it off.

"Hey, is she your sister?" Sage turned back to their new friend, but he had already run off to greet Lilly. Whatever he said had her blush a bright crimson and she looked uncomfortable.

"He really needs to tone down a bit." Sage decided furiously, storming over to rescue her beloved sister. "Oy!" Dean glanced at her casually, smiling. "You do _not_ harass my sister, do you understand me?!"

"Crystal clear, doll."

"And I wouldn't call me '_doll_'," She spat the word with as much venom as she could, "if you like having limbs!" Sage turned to Lilly, forcibly softening her tone. "Come on, Lilly."

"Nice name, sweetheart!" Dean called. Sage made to turn back and tear him to shreds, but Lilly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

Dean laughed heartily, clapping Tyler on the shoulder. "I like your girlfriend- feisty."

"She's not my girlfriend." Tyler muttered pulling away from him. Dean seemed like an OK guy, just too forward and flirty for Tyler's liking. And he didn't particularly trust that mischievous gleam in Dean's eyes.

There was Charlie-mischievous and then there was Dean-mischievous. One was adorable and hilarious while the other looked like trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but believe me, I'm trying and this was a lot longer in my writing book! <strong>


	8. Letters and secrets

Dean seemed insistent on hanging with Sage and Tyler, but he had learnt quickly to ease up on the flirting after Sage rammed his head into one of the rubbish bins in the canteen. No-one was entirely sure how she managed that considering he was at least a foot taller than her and twice her weight easy. Nonetheless, it had been the talk of the school for a week.

With Dean behaving himself, Sage was less temperamental and only threatened to kill Tyler- he took that as her way of showing affection.

The only thing that annoyed Sage was that Dean would not leave Lilly alone. He was seemingly smitten with her, flirting more with her than he did other girls.

Tyler knew his pick-up lines were cheesy, but Dean's were _horrendous_. They made Tyler's skin crawl, but he somewhat relished in Sage shouting at Dean in front of other students.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _leave my sister alone_?!"

"As many times as you want, doll." His eyes slid to Lilly and he gave a flirtatious smile. "She's gorgeous." Lilly couldn't go any redder.

Tyler decided to step in before Sage started clawing Dean's eyes out.

"Time out, people. We all know if Lilly had to choose someone, she'd choose… me." Tyler smiled. "Or a fictional character, hard to tell." He shrugged. "But she's _way _out of your league, Dean. And I'd definitely leave her alone if you value your life." Dean stared at him for a moment, eventually nodding. He said nothing, shining an assuring smile at Sage.

Tyler sighed, relieved. He placed a hand on Sage's shoulder and directed her away. As they walked past Lilly, he tucked his arm about her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "Come on, I'll get you two hot chocolate." Lilly smiled gratefully, looking relieved to be taken away from Dean.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Charlie. I've another rant for you.<em>

_It's Dean. He's so frustrating! I wish he'd leave Lilly alone; she's so nervous and jittery lately and he's not helping! _

_And I wish he'd stop following me, like some hopeless puppy. Yes, he's not as annoying as he first was, but I could still kill him. His excuse for being so forward was that he was just trying to 'fit in', but I personally have not seen him talk to any other guy, besides Tyler- he's always flirting with this girl or that, but pays particular attention to Lilly. She's two years younger than him! He needs to leave her alone, before he loses something vital! _

_Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was at Camp last month, wasn't I? And I told you all about Alvie warning me 'not to upset Tyler'. I haven't worked that out yet, but I'm working on it. Anyway, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to trip me up, just as I was leaving the dining pavilion. I had the copies of these letters and they all went in the brazier! Burnt and gone and now I have to sweet-talk that pathetic receptionist at school to photocopy the letters again! _

_I need to calm down. Writing this has helped a little, but I'd feel much better rearranging Dean's dental work. How can he not understand 'leave my sister alone'? She's terribly shy as it is and he's just making that worse! _

_On a lighter note, Mom and Dad managed to hire a tutor for me. I know, extra work and all, but school is so boring! All my usual rants about stupid teachers that are limited with what to do with me and homework that is so simple! _

_I've got to go. Dad's calling me. Apparently I have a package from the mailman. I wonder what it is. I'll let you know! _

_Love Sage xxxx_

Sage concealed her letter journal and hurried from her room. Her father stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding a mildly thick package that was roughly the size of A4 paper.

"Hermes bought it. Any idea what it is?"

"No." Sage took the parcel from him and turned it over in her hands. It wasn't that heavily and it hadn't been wrapped all that neatly. Percy watched her carefully, a childish excitement lighting his eyes.

"Open it!" He grinned. Sage tugged at one of the messy folds and saw that Hermes had bought her a wad of lined paper. Percy made a face at it and went off to the kitchen, most likely in search of blue cookies.

Sage made to remove the rest of the packaging when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hi, Tyler."

"_Who_ _gave_ _Dean_ _my_ _number_?!"

"I didn't."

"He keeps texting me and won't leave me alone!" Tyler despaired.

"What is he saying?"

"He keeps asking about you and Lilly."

"What have you said?"

"Nothing. I'm not texting back, but it's every five seconds!"

"Just tell him to bugger off."

"I have! Like six times!"

"Alright, I'll text him and-"

"You have his number?"

"Yeah, why?" Tyler didn't reply instantly and she heard voices in the background. "Tyler?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. "I've got to go. Mom wants me to go shopping with her."

"Have fun."

"Mmm… bye, Sage."

"Bye." Tyler cut off and Sage stared at her phone, puzzled. Why had Tyler gone quiet when he had found out she had Dean's number? Most of her friends were guys and she had _their _numbers- don't tell Percy- but Tyler seemed fine with that.

Maybe he was going through a funny phase.

Tyler chucked his phone on his bed, retrieving his jacket from the closet.

"Tyler, come on! I haven't got all day!" He hurried downstairs, waving at his father who was sat on the couch.

"Be good, Tyler. No surprises." Andrew smiled.

"Ditto, Dad." Tyler made a face at his dad, hopping about as he pulled his trainers on.

His mother, August, looked at him curiously. "I thought you didn't have all day?" He quizzed cheekily. She shook her head at him, smiling.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as they wandered down the hall. Tyler didn't reply until the elevator doors opened.

"Just stuff at school, I'll be fine."

"Who was texting you?"

"That new kid that stalks us."

"Oh…" August wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't sound very nice."

"He's alright, he's just always _there_. Like a boomerang." August smiled again, pressing the ground floor button.

"He might just be looking for friends, Tyler. Invite him over for dinner."

"Sage too?"

"Of course." Her smile brightened. "How dare I think of not inviting her around this weekend. You two are inseparable, it's sweet!"

"Mom…" Tyler warned.

"Have you talked to her?" August asked as the doors opened again, emitting them into the lobby of their block of apartments.

"About what?" Tyler knew full well 'about what', but he was hoping for that miniscule, slim chance in a million that his mother was talking about something else.

"You know…" She teased, her eyes shining cheekily. "Your _secret_."

"She's just my friend, Mom." Tyler muttered, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Mm-hm." She had that knowing look all mothers got- the one that annoyed Tyler to no end. Why were mothers so nosy? Things were private for a reason!

"Can I drive?" He questioned, desperate to change the subject.

"Definitely not!" August laughed, waving him to the shotgun seat. "And I think you should tell her."

"No."

"Why not?" Tyler sighed. "Tyler, it'll be nice!"

"She's a _friend_, Mom. That's it."

"Oh, Tyler…" Her look was sympathetic, but Tyler didn't respond, staring out at the window as his mother started the engine and headed off towards the supermarket.

* * *

><p>Sage set the package on her bed and tried calling Tyler back. Something was bugging him, that was for sure.<p>

Normally, he answered on the second or third ring, but it rang and rang until it reached voicemail. She rang him a few more times and realised he was either doing the impossible- ignoring her- or had left his phone lying around and on silent.

That latter was more likely. Tyler wasn't brave enough to ignore her completely.

Setting her phone down, she looked back at the package.

Paper.

Fantastic.

She pulled the rest of the brown wrapping away, balling it up and throwing it easily into her waste bin.

The stack of paper wasn't just paper.

It was letters.

Signed by _Charlie_;

_Hi Sage!_

_Im flaterd ur ritin to me! I feal luved! I will tri + rite to all the letas u sent me but it mite tak me a wile. I mis u too + I wood luv to c u but we wood need Niko 4 that + I cant get letas to him. Too busee, aparentlee._

_Aniway, how r u? Hermis sez u sulc moor + that u r veree sassi, I fink he sed. Atetude._

_Eliseum is nice + ther r lots of peepull to anoy but I wood lik to come home. I cant steel ur boocs here allthow Alfe-Joe is fun to teaz. Stephin helpz too sumtimes + we gang up on the ofurs._

_Im goin to repli to ur letas now. Hope u all OK. _

_Luv Charlie xxx_

Sage stared at the first letter in amazement.

Charlie had written back! And this was no prank! That was his untidy writing, his bad spelling and _definitely _his smiley face in the bottom right corner.

Tentatively, Sage tucked her thumb over the smiley and flicked the pages, smiling broadly as that familiar flick book presented itself: the face stuck it's tongue out, spontaneously combusted and finished with 'Sage + Charlie r awsom' above a smoking pile of ashes.

_Charlie had replied to all her letters! _


	9. Like like

"You went shopping yesterday!" Andrew laughed. "No need to torture the poor boy." Andrew ruffled his son's hair while his wife made a face at him.

"I need new shoes though and Tyler picks the nice ones!" Andrew looked quizzically at Tyler, who gave a mischievous grin.

"He's also got to do his homework." Tyler growled at his father, clearly not pleased at that reminder. "Besides, you don't _need_ new shoes. You _want _new shoes- there is a difference." August pouted, folding her arms.

"Aw, now you've upset her." Tyler smiled. "You could come too and we could get a movie or something for later." His father pursed his lips, contemplating this offer. "I'll buy you a Big Mac…" Tyler prompted teasingly.

"Alright, but I am _not_ going in the shoe shop." August beamed at him and Andrew's defeated expression brightened slightly.

Tyler liked it when his father was in a good mood.

They were just going to the car when Sage rang.

"Hi, Sage. You OK?"

"I'm fine." Sage had been desperate to tell Tyler about Charlie replying to her letters- quite frequently now- for the past three months, but then she would have to explain the godly side of her life. It would just be easier if he remained oblivious. "Are you free this weekend?" Tyler relayed the question to his parents.

"No." August shook her head. "Why?"

"Why?"

"You could come over."

"But you're coming over for dinner later." Tyler paused. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know… Something's come up and I don't know if I'm needed or not." Tyler suppressed a sigh, his heart sinking. "Dean said he can still come if that's alright." Tyler was pretty sure his heart had fallen into his sneakers with that sentence.

"It's fine." Tyler lied. "We're just going out; I'll talk to you later." She just managed a goodbye before he hung up.

_Girls were so infuriating!_

"Tyler?" His mother rested a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Sage isn't coming." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Andrew frowned.

"Something's come up apparently." Tyler shrugged. "We've got shoes to get; come on, Mom." He led his parents out, leaving his phone on the dresser by the door.

* * *

><p>Sage didn't like being confused. Why was Tyler so quiet lately? OK, it wasn't her fault there was an issue at Camp and she had to go with her parents. Maybe he just didn't want to be left with Dean. Could Tyler just be nervous that a new person had joined their duo? Maybe he just didn't like the change.<p>

_Tyler says it's OK for you to go to dinner still, _she texted Dean.

_And you're not going? :( xxx_

_No. Maybe next time or something._

_Why aren't you going? O.o xxx_

_Family stuff._ He didn't reply for a few minutes.

_Sorry, needed to pee. Is everything OK with your folks? Xxx_

_I really wanted to know that. And it will be when it's sorted._

_Of course you did ;) What's going on? Xxx_

_No, I really didn't. And don't worry, it's just stuff. _

_Your secret's safe with me, sugar ;) xxx_

_Oh yay! I ALWAYS daydream about you peeing. SO amazing._

_I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or genuine xxx_

_What do you think? _

_Probably sarcasm, knowing you :) xxx_

_Well done, genius._

_Why thank you :D xxx_

_I'm going now_

_Talk to you later doll xxx_

_Don't call me that!_

_:D xxx_

Getting up, Sage went on a hunt for her parents. Chiron had called them to Camp to discuss something with Percy and Annabeth in person, but he hadn't hinted at anything.

"Mom?" She called. "Mom!"

"What?" Annabeth called back.

"Can I talk to you please?" Sage stopped halfway down the stairs as her mother strolled from the kitchen, looking concerned. "In private?" Sage added quietly, looking warily for her father.

Annabeth followed her upstairs, calling a warning over her shoulder for her husband to stay put in the kitchen or _else_.

"Sage?" Annabeth said as she closed Sage's bedroom door behind her.

"Tyler's been acting funny. I thought he'd get better with time, but…" And she explained Tyler's non-committing behaviour and his dull, unenthusiastic greetings, the short conversations she literally had to squeeze from him- Tyler wasn't being Tyler and this had last for too long now.

"How does he get on with Dean?" Her mother quizzed as soon as Sage had finished.

"OK, I guess. Very blunt sometimes."

Annabeth was quiet for a while and Sage wondered if her mother would know what to do- she hoped so.

"Do you think he's worried about losing you?"

"Losing me?" Annabeth nodded.

"From what I've heard, you seem close to Dean. Not as close to Tyler, obviously, but Dean seems funny and Tyler may be worried that he'll lose you as a best friend."

"Is that it?"

"Most likely." Sage relaxed slightly.

"He's an idiot." Annabeth smiled, looking like she wanted to say more, but decided against it. She had just wanted to let Sage know to find her own 'Seaweed Brain', but Percy was most likely listening in somehow and that wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

><p>"Hi Dean."<p>

"Are you sure it's OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Tyler did his best to give an assuring smile, stepping aside for his guest to enter. "You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?" Tyler just nodded, taking Dean's coat for him.

Tyler showed Dean about the apartment and introduced him to his parents, but his heart really wasn't in it. He wished Sage was here. Playful arguments were easier with her around- conversations were awkward with Dean.

"Dinner's not going to be ready for another hour." August smiled apologetically. "Why don't you two play a game or something?" Dean looked eagerly at Tyler.

"Fifa?" Tyler suggested half-heartedly.

"You read my mind!"

Hands down, Tyler wasn't overly fond of Dean, but he had _finally_ found someone who was as equally competitive at Fifa as he was. Dean didn't sulk or gloat when he lost or won, only demanding rematches on either account.

He was better to play Fifa with than Tyler's father.

"Hey, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sage?"

"Huh?" Dean glanced at him sidelong. "She's my best friend- course I like her."

"No, I mean _like like _her."

"Oh…" Tyler's heart thundered in his ears as he shook his head. "No. She's just a friend."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Tyler lied, shooting his new friend a questioning look. "Why?"

"Well… I was thinking… Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

"Yeah…" Tyler pressed, trying to ignore his pounding heart. _What was Dean thinking?!_

"I was going to get her a card."

"A card." Tyler repeated, uninterested.

"Yeah. And take her to see a movie or something."

"She's not allowed a boyfriend." Dean laughed.

"Says you?"

"Says her dad."

"Really now?" Tyler nodded, returning his attention to the game. "I'm sure he'll like me. It's hard not to."

"Fathead."

"Hey! Offense taken, dude!" Dean playfully slugged Tyler's shoulder, laughing heartily. "I know I can be a bit_ fatheaded_, but I can't help it. I blame my stepdad. He was forever telling me that I'm awesome and should openly admit that- in a jokey manner, obviously." Tyler nodded. "But Clark's funny. Much better than my _dad_." Dean spat the word as if it tasted foul.

"Daddy issues?"

"You could say that. He hated me."

"Why?" Dean shrugged.

"My dad was nuts. Not in a good way either. He used to hit Mom and would lock me in my room for days, hiding the key so Mom couldn't help."

"What happened?"

"Died in a bar brawl. Stabbed with broken glass."

"Oh…"

"This might sound bad of me, but I'm glad he's gone. Not that I wished he would die; I just wanted him to leave."

"No, that's… understandable."

"Boys, dinner!"

"Mom's good though." Dean smiled, setting his control aside and finding his feet. "She's a bit like your mom, just not as… bubbly."

"Mom's normally really quiet, but she's only _bubbly_ around new people- a nervous habit thingy." Dean just nodded.

They sat for dinner, making casual conversation and playing twenty questions.

Tyler wasn't overly involved with the game and he would have liked to stay out of, but his parents would worry.

Yes, Dean was funny, smart and friendly, but he _liked_ Sage too.

And that was unfair.


	10. Crushed

Valentine's Day.

Tyler had it all planned. Of course he did. He had had this planned for years.

Dean was late for the first bell every morning without fail. Tyler would meet Sage by her locker, as he usually did and this year- _this year_- he would do it. He would ask her or tell her how he felt and had ever felt since first meeting her.

He hadn't overdone anything. He'd had three years to perfect this. He did his best to remain as calm and as casual as possible. He had a box of her favourite chocolates and a book she had wanted for two weeks and still hadn't purchased- her dad had cut her book money completely after finding her texting _Dean_, several times, after hours. She hadn't gone into details about the conversation, simply waving it off as casual chit-chat. If it really was 'casual chit-chat', why had she locked her phone with a code and no explanation? Previously, Tyler had been allowed to go through her phone and she tolerated him sending silly texts to people.

Now she kept her phone safely guarded.

He had tried to kid himself it was because her dad was nosing around, fulfilling his role as a protective father, but that didn't fully sit right with Tyler.

"Tyler, hurry up! I'm going to be late for work!" Andrew shouted.

Sighing, Tyler mustered his courage, burying his sudden need to stay off school. He grabbed his bag and the gift bag for Sage and hurried after his father.

Andrew gave him a knowing look at the gift bag, but blissfully said nothing, giving a content nod instead. He even helped to get Tyler to school ten minutes earlier than usual.

Theo and Callum were walking to the gate, pushing each other and play-fighting. They cheekily insulted each other- "Ugly!"/ "We're identical!"/ "Lies!"- but Lilly wasn't with them; most unusual.

"Ooh, who's your Valentine?" Callum demanded excitedly, pointing at the shiny gold gift bag dangling from Tyler's trembling fingers.

"You can't ask people that!" Theo hit his brother's arm lightly. Theo knew- Callum probably did as well, considering they had a weird brain/secret/knowledge sharing collection thing going on- and Tyler was grateful that Theo had stopped Callum from questioning him further.

Theo grabbed Callum's elbow and tried to haul him away. "Come on, we've got to find Lilly."

"She's with Sage." Callum shot his brother a quizzical frown.

"_Now_." Theo stressed.

"Bye Tyler! I'll find out!" Callum vowed, giving a maniacal grin as he walked backwards and in step with his brother.

"I doubt it!" Tyler called back; smiling at Callum's suddenly cheekily, daring look. Of course Callum would find out, but there was no point giving him clues now.

He trailed after them, his heart hammering in his ears as he turned left and headed towards his- and Sage's- lockers.

Sage was rummaging in her locker, nodding along to the music in her headphones and reading on her Kindle. If you thought you were a multitasking queen (or king, let's not be sexist), Sage could stamp you out while doing her homework, reading, listening to music and doing something or somethings for any or some of her family members.

Tyler had tried multitasking once. His smoke alarm hadn't forgotten or forgiven him.

Taking a deep breath and a step forward, Tyler tried to summon that random confidence from earlier, but then _he_ was there.

_Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here for another half hour!_

Dean strolled casually up to Sage, grinning as he tucked on the headphone cord and drawing her attention. He handed her a red envelope with a flourish, his smile taking on a flirtatious, charming tilt.

Sage took the card sheepishly, revising it and turning it over in her hands. Dean said something to her, to which she laughed at.

She tore open the envelope and retrieved the card, catching two strips of paper before they fluttered to the floor.

_Movie tickets_.

Dean's lips moved again and she hunched her shoulders, musing over this new idea.

_Please say no_, Tyler found himself thinking, _Say no, please say no…_

But she had nodded, effectively and unknowingly ruining Tyler's day and leaving him crushed beyond repair.


	11. Percy says no

**To Guest- I totally agree with you! I'm trying to get Sage to be smart, but not see the obvious… without making her too… not-Sage… :D And since when was Tyler a **_**puppy**_**? That's a new one! :P**

* * *

><p>"I thought Tyler was in today?" Sage peered around the hall.<p>

"He was!" Callum called, running to her. She tucked the card and the cinema tickets in her locker, out of sight. "We saw him earlier and he had a gift bag for somebody."

"For who?"

"I don't know. Captain Buzzkill wouldn't let me find out." Callum jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Theo.

"Callum, people have secrets for a reason." Lilly told him sternly.

"I know, but I'm nosy and want to know!"

"No!" Theo and Lilly said together. Callum's shoulders slouched in defeat and he cast his eyes about the hall moodily.

"Brothers of yours?" Dean asked Sage.

"Yeah, they're triplets."

"Triplets?" Dean marvelled at them. "That's so cool!"

"It wasn't for Mom though." Callum smirked. "She loves me- uh, _us_ to bits, but she didn't like carrying all three of us around for eight months." Dean grinned crookedly in understanding.

"Um, Callum?"

"Yeesss?"

"Isn't that the gift bag Tyler had?" Callum followed his brother's point, seeing something shiny and gold in a bin not far from them.

"I think so. You get it."

"You get it."

"You saw it first."

"Boys!" Sage protested. They were instantly quiet, looking as contrite as they could. "Lilly, you get it."

"But… it's in a bin."

"It's right at the top. Just walk past and grab it."

"Ew…" Lilly made a face. Theo watched her carefully, eventually relenting and following his older sister's advice.

"Trash picker!" Callum hissed, but Theo ignored him, casually walking towards the bin and snatching the bag from it with quick, lightning movements. He returned to them just as casually, already looking in the bag.

"Card, present and a box of chocolates."

"Yum." Callum grabbed them from the bag.

"You're eating chocolates from the bin."

"They're in the box, never been opened and were in a bag in the bin. I'll take my chances." Lilly rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Don't eat them anyway!"

"Why not, _Captain Buzzkill_?"

"They're for somebody!"

"Then why did Tyler put them in the bin?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, I can do that? Or will you drag me away again?"

"Theodore and Callum," Theo winced at his full name, "If you don't stop arguing, you'll _both_ go in the bin." Sage warned, her tone light and airy with an ulterior tone of _death_.

"Put them in the bin anyway. I need something funny." Lilly mumbled.

"Too many couples?" Dean sympathized. Lilly pursed her lips.

"I hate Valentine's Day."

"You should join the Hunters." Callum suggested. His siblings stared at him, wide-eyed with warning and disbelief."

"Hunters?" Dean quizzed, shooting them all a weird, amused look.

"Um… it's this girl group and… they're really… sexist?" Callum tried, looking at Sage desperately.

"Or so Callum thinks. He's still at that 'girls have cooties' stage." Dean laughed.

"Won't last much longer then." He turned to his locker and Sage hit Callum upside the head for being an idiot.

"I didn't mean to!" Callum hissed, massaging the back of his head.

"Idiot!" She scolded quietly. Callum stuck his tongue out at her.

They were all smiling when Dean turned back.

* * *

><p>August looked up from peeling the potatoes for the roast dinner later. Somebody had just slammed the front door.<p>

Setting her potato and peeler down, she carefully ventured out into the main room, just in time to see Tyler's bedroom door slam shut across the hall.

He was bunking school. And had walked home too. He _never _walked home.

"Tyler?" She called softly, rapping her knuckles gently on the door. Her son didn't respond. "Tyler, sweetheart, what's happened?" She eased the door open, peering around cautiously. Her son was sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

This was a Tyler sulk. Those didn't happen often, but when they did, something bad had happened.

Really bad.

August knelt next to him, placing an arm about his shoulders. "Tyler, talk to me. I can't help if you don't tell me what's happened."

He didn't reply at first, leaning into her shoulder. She automatically put her other arm around him- it didn't matter how old he was or was going to get, he always enjoyed his mother's hugs.

When he looked up, August felt her own heart crumble.

He was so young; he shouldn't be feeling that amount of heartbreak evident in his eyes.

August ran her hands through his hair, her expression softening. "She went with Dean, didn't she?" He just nodded, hiding his face in her shoulder again as his eyes burned. "Oh, Tyler…"

* * *

><p>Sage studied her father carefully.<p>

"Um… it's all booked, he got the tickets… and it's this Saturday."

"And Tyler?" Percy's tone was flat- he wasn't happy about her going out with a boy at all, especially if he had never met the brat- uh, kid before.

"I haven't seen him all day and he's not answering his phone." Annabeth glanced at her husband and there was some form of silent conversation flowing between them.

"Have Dean over Friday after school." Annabeth started, looking back at her husband carefully. "See what your dad says then." Sage opened her mouth to protest, but her mother's eyes flashed dangerously. It was agree to this plan and have hope or her father would stamp out all plans and lock her in her room, if need be.

"OK. Thanks." Sage sighed.

"Homework?" Annabeth suggested. Sage made a face.

"Can't be bothered." Her parents frowned. Even though it was insanely easy for their daughter, she never skipped homework. "I'll do it later." Or procrastinated.

"Sage?"

"Mm?"

"Homework." Annabeth said firmly.

"But it's boring."

"I know it's boring, but you could have it done in ten minutes. Go on. _Now_." Sage scowled and stomped out, grumbling curses. Percy- as only Percy could- hummed, as if to say '_Damn, that's your daughter_', sitting forward in his seat and picking a green apple from the fruit bowl in the centre of the dining table.

Annabeth flicked the dishcloth as his head. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"What about this cinema thing?"

"I don't know. Let's see how Dean is Friday and then think about it." Percy nodded, flicking dust from the apple and biting into it.

_Hi, Charlie._

_I've got a stack of your letters to reply to still, but I'll do that in a minute. I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but I really don't want to. I want to read! _

_Well, partially want to read. I'm currently sulking because Mom and Dad don't want me going to the cinema with Dean. _

_Let me explain- I can imagine your confusion. He was early for school today and produced a red envelope. Inside was a really nice card with two cinema tickets to see The Lego Movie. Childish, I know, but it does look funny. _

_It's not a date! We're just friends. _

_Speaking of friends, I'm worried about Tyler. Callum and Theo say they saw him this morning, but he wasn't in all day. And his Valentine's gift- whoever it was for- was found in a bin. I've got it here with me, but I've haven't opened anything. I'm not sure who it is for, so I'll take it back when I next see him. He's not answering his phone and Mom and Dad are keeping me in for some reason. _

_I must go. Dad's coming up to check on me. Talk to you later._

_Love Sage xxxx_

Sage had enough time to throw her journal aside and grab her Science book, opening it to a page with lots of writing on just as her father knocked.

"Yeah." She called. Percy peered around the door.

"Homework?" He quizzed.

"So exciting." Sage confirmed sarcastically. Percy watched her dubiously for a few seconds and then left, closing the door behind him.

Sage waited a full minute before snatching up her phone. She tried ringing Tyler to start off with, but it went straight to voicemail following two rings. That was odd, so she sent him a message instead.

_Where've you been all day? I had no-one to insult biology with! Xxxx_

She gave Tyler ten minutes to reply- finishing her homework in that time, as her mother said she would- and decided not to pester her best friend.

_Not sure about Saturday- Dad's throwing a wobbly_

_Aw, what? _Dean protested. _Do you have any idea how many chores I had to do to buy those tickets?! Xxx_

_No. But Dad said you could come over Friday after school, so best behaviour. If he likes you, he might consider cinema on Saturday. _

_But best behaviour is just effort! WHY DOES HE TORTURE ME SO? Xxxx_

_Get over it, you big baby_

_Harsh. Real harsh, doll xxx_

_:D xxxx_


	12. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

**First of all, I might not be able to update tomorrow 'cos I'm going over my friend's and staying the night- movie night! **

**Second, guest reviews:**

**Guest 1: You sound so certain of that! *evil laugh***

**To what: Yeessss! **

**Guest/Angel of Darkness who is too lazy to log in- I feel bad for Tyler. But bad as in evil and evil as in MWHAHAHAHA! You **_**hope**_** that Percy hates him? Wow… feel the love, Dean, **_**feel the love**_**… And somebody who I will not name- *cough* Elmlea *cough* keeps shouting at me to post more letters, so hopefully I can. That was a spontaneous idea and I love it myself, even if that does sound a bit fatheaded…**

**Guest 2: I don't know what's wrong with Sage. Aphrodite, maybe. She's a cow. **

**Guest 3: I'm trying! :D**

**Guest 4: Sage wasn't supposed to send Dean kisses! That was an accident! But I'm too lazy to change it, so ignore them or something- THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! D:**

**Um… I think that's all of them…**

* * *

><p>"What's the red book?"<p>

"No."

"What? Tyler knows though!" Dean protested, widening his eyes in that stupid pleading look of his.

"Of course Tyler knows. He's my best friend." **FRIENDZONED**.

"Can I know?"

"No."

"Why?" She shot him The Look and he slouched in his chair, folding his arms. "Can I have a clue at least?" She shook her head, setting the letter journal back in her bag.

Percy was working a late shift doing whatever Percy did for a living- top secret, apparently. Why he didn't tell his children what his job was, they had no idea. Maybe he worked in McDonalds.

Visualising her father, the saviour of Olympus, in a McDonalds' uniform, Sage snickered to herself. There were some things that didn't go together in life and that was one of them.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"Working."

"Where?" Annabeth frowned at her. "He's not selling drugs somewhere, is he?"

"Yes. He manages a chain of drug exports and transports them overseas." Annabeth grumbled sarcastically.

"He's a spy!" Callum intervened. "Double agent Percy Jackson."

"He's going to have to kill you for blowing his cover now." Annabeth smirked lopsidedly. Callum gave a very sarcastic, maniacal laugh.

"He can't catch me."

"Sure about that?"

"OHMYGODSDON'TKILLME!" Callum waved his arms about his head, dislodging the sudden grip on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Callum." Percy laughed. "How about I give you ten minutes head start? I'm feeling generous." Callum stared at him for a moment before swivelling on his heel and sprinting upstairs. "Oh, he's _good_." Percy moved around the table, kissing Annabeth's cheek in greeting and holding up a blue plastic bag. "Got your favourite." Annabeth peered in the bag and smiled.

"Aw, thanks Seaweed Brain." She kissed him lightly, hooking her arm through his. "Come on, tell me about work." She dragged him off to the kitchen.

"What's your job?" Sage called after him. Percy waved at her without looking round and closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Hi to you too." Dean muttered. "I thought he was feeling generous?"

"He hasn't met you yet." Sage pushed herself up from the table and promptly burst into the kitchen.

"-and then Ian slipped and… there was just this avalanche of-" Percy saw his daughter and paused. "Stuff." He finished eventually. Annabeth turned, shooting Sage a warning look. It would be easier if they could keep Percy in a good mood to meet Dean, but if he was reminded it might not go so well.

"Dad." Sage started. "Come and meet Dean."

"In a minute."

"Now." Percy stared at her, his eyes taking on an unusual steely glint.

"In a minute." He repeated firmly, turning back to Annabeth. Sage made to retort, but Annabeth shook her head a fraction and Sage had to stay quiet. It was no use pushing Percy. He'd ban all contact with Dean and cancel the cinema trip in a heartbeat.

Sighing and grumbling a curse, she stomped back to her friend, collapsing in her chair.

Callum had bravely returned with back-up – Theo and Lilly – and was chatting away with Dean like old friends; "She thought it would be a good idea to hide all our games, but we hid all her books and replaced them with as much Twilight stuff as possible. Oh, hi Sage."

"Callum."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"No." She glared at him. Callum smiled sweetly, drumming his fingers on the table. "Going to make me?" He teased. Sage bunched her fists and stepped towards him, but Dean suddenly intercepted.

"Hey, no blood where I eat my food, thank you very much." Dean peered around her. "Where's your dad?"

"On my nerves."

"Oh." Dean pressed his lips together and stayed quiet.

Callum didn't.

"What about Tyler? Is he coming over too? He's fun." He looked at Dean. "He wouldn't just sit here and wait for Dad- he'd march in there like 'sup, bro!'"

"You really sounded like Tyler there."

"My speciality." Callum tipped an imaginary hat at him. Theo bopped him playfully on the head.

Percy walked in then, coffee in one hand and running the other through his hair. Annabeth trailed behind him, thumbing through a book with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream in her other hand.

"Mr. Jackson." Dean stood up. "Hi, I'm-"

"Dean, I know. Sage doesn't shut up about that bloody cinema trip."

"My bad. It is the Lego Movie though, that _has_ to be cool." Percy just nodded. "You don't mind me taking her, do you?" Percy clenched his jaw, shooing Callum from his chair. "I can have her back by whatever time you say, promise."

"Hmm…" Annabeth sat next to him, elbowing him as she did so. "You get on with Tyler?"

"Yeah, OK. He's been a bit funny lately, but he's alright."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"No. Single child. Less headaches that way." Percy nodded again. "Um… you?"

"One sister and a couple of half-brothers around."

"A couple?" Sage smirked. Percy counted on his fingers.

"Quite a few, yeah. I blame Dad."

"Bit of a ladies man, is he?" Dean grinned.

"You could say that." Dean looked at Sage, his eyes flashing worry. _Percy was being so uncooperative_!

* * *

><p>Tyler spun his phone in his hand, debating whether or not he should text Sage and see how her father was getting on with Dean.<p>

_Hopefully he isn't and they don't get to go to the cinema._

_You could go to, _his brain reasoned.

_Third wheeling? No thanks. _

Sighing, he cast his phone aside and got up. His mother was working and Andrew would be home any minute now. He had an 'errand' to run, apparently. A secret one.

In other words, he had gotten drunk and his wife wasn't meant to know.

Pacing about the lounge, Tyler contemplated if he should go to the cinema, using his allowance, and ruin the date, but that wouldn't score him any brownie points with Sage.

Maybe an emergency.

Like an anonymous phone call detailing a hidden bomb.

_Really? _His brain quizzed._ That's just desperate_.

It wasn't _desperate_. It was _Sage_.

A heavy thumping on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Tyler, open the doooooor…" Andrew slurred. Tyler hurried and removed the chain, pulling the door inward.

"Hey Dad. Um, I've put a ready meal in the microwave and I ran you a bath. Um… was there anything else?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee." Tyler repeated, smiling. "Two minutes and you can have a coffee." Andrew grunted and staggered past. Tyler closed the door as quietly as he could, turning to see his father slouched on the sofa. "TV?" He offered.

"No."

"OK. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's working. She said she'll be home about ten, so not to worry." Andrew just nodded grudgingly and Tyler escaped to the kitchen to make his father's coffee.

He had only been gone two minutes and saw his father battling with the chain on the door. "Dad?" Andrew yanked the door open and stumbled out. "Dad, where are you going?" Tyler set the coffee down and ran after him.

"I'm gonna see your moottthhheerrr…"

"But… she'll be home in an hour."

"Nooo…"

"Why don't we go and talk? Did you play darts again? Who won?" Andrew glared at him. Tyler hastily fell silent. "Your coffee's ready." He mumbled, looking at his father's muddy shoes.

"Don't care…" Andrew rambled off, passing the elevator and heading for the stairs.

"Dad, you'll fall!" Tyler ran forward and grabbed his father's arm just as Andrew lost his footing. He pulled his father back, but had sparked his temper.

"Get off me!" Andrew snatched his arm back harshly, unbalancing Tyler. "I can take care of myself!" He raged, stomping forward, but tripping on his laces. He collided with Tyler, sending him hurtling back a few paces too many.

His anger dissolved in seconds as Tyler landed at the bottom of the stairs, slumped on his side.

_What had he done?_


	13. Cinema trip

"Oh my gods, Dad is letting me go!" Sage laughed excitedly. "Can you believe it?!"

"No, I honestly can't. I swear he wanted to rip my head off and eat me for dinner." Sage snickered.

"Most likely. He eats babies."

"_What_?!"

"Oh no, wait… that's my brother." Dean choked.

"Which brother?" He asked feebly.

"Max." _The vampire_, she added silently, but she didn't say that out loud. Dean would have her and her family carted to the loony bin for sure.

"Oh dear lord… Um…" Sage burst out laughing.

"It says gullible on the ceiling."

"Wh-? Oh, damn you!"

"Ahaha, I win!"

"I'll go and see Lego Movie with someone who's nice."

"Like who?"

"Lilly."

"You leave my sister out of this!" Sage growled. Dean whimpered fearfully and Sage knew she had put him in his place.

"I'll be there in ten. Be ready, doll. Byeeees!" He cut off before she could say anything.

_Why did she get the idiots as friends?_

Dean was true to his word, turning up on her doorstep in ten minutes.

Unfortunately for him, Percy had been waiting for him.

"What time does the film finish?"

"About eight, sir."

"I want her back by half past then."

"Yes, sir."

"_Dad_…" Sage complained. "That's barely enough time to get to McDonalds."

"Looks like you're going hungry then."

"Percy!" Annabeth protested, trying and failing to keep her tone completely light and jokey. She glared at her husband in warning. "Nine at the latest."

"Half past." Percy persisted. He fixed a steely look on his daughter and she realised it would have to be half past or she would never get to go out again.

Sighing, she nodded in agreement rather reluctantly.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the movie." She waved Dean out, grabbing her jacket as she passed.

"Your dad doesn't like me, does he?"

"No, he's going to fatten you up and have you for breakfast."

"Oh… He's such a lovely guy."

"Mmm…" Sage hummed noncommittally. "You're buying popcorn."

"But I bought the tickets too!"

"Dad didn't give me any money. The no-boys thing, remember?" He held his hands up innocently.

"That wasn't _just_ my fault. It takes two to tango."

"OK, whatever."

* * *

><p>August got a very frantic and very slurred phone call from her husband just as she was approaching her car to return home.<p>

"Andrew, slow down. What's happened to Tyler?" Her heart pounded in panic. _Her baby had to be OK, he was her baby._

"I… I was trying to go down the stairs and… he pulled me back… I got mad… tripped… he… fell…" August felt like her legs had turned to jelly and her heart seemed to explode. Feeling dizzy, she gripped the handle of her car door, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

"Did you ring an ambulance?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"He fell."

"I'll be home soon. Don't move him." She snapped her phone shut, cursing her husband's stupidity. She had known his drinking habits would lead to trouble and now look! He was a bumbling, self-centred moron! _Why was she still with him_?

She got home in record time, most likely breaking a few- or more- road laws as she did so. She blasted round corners like a rocket possessed, narrowly skimming other cars and maybe a red light, she wasn't focused.

The ambulance was there as she pulled up. They were just bringing Tyler out, his neck secured in a cast and an oxygen bag to his face.

"Tyler!" She cried, running forward. The paramedic stepped aside and let her walk alongside them. She took Tyler's hand in her own, tears tumbling haphazardly as there was no responsive squeeze of her fingers.

She looked up at the paramedic imploringly. "Where's my husband?"

"Over there, ma'am." He pointed. Andrew stood with a police officer, his hands cuffed behind his back as he openly sobbed and feebly answered the policeman's questions. She stormed over to him, trying to keep her anger and hurt in check. She didn't want the stress of her husband getting arrested.

"August…" His eyes widened when he saw her. "It… I… it was an accident, I swear. He… I…" August ignored him and turned to the cop.

"My husband had nothing to do with this."

"Well, ma'am, he's said otherwise. And you weren't present- we can't take a statement from you."

"Yes, my husband is drunk and yes, my son is hurt," Her voice caught, but she ploughed on, "And I know this looks bad, but it is just terrible circumstances. You cannot arrest my husband for a crime he is innocent of."

"We'll let the court decide that, ma'am."

"Court?" Her heart hammered in her ears. "I don't think that's necessary." From the corner of her eye, she saw the two paramedics load her unconscious son into the back of the ambulance. She looked at her husband, who was sniffing and crying, his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

Pity tore at her heart, but she steeled her resolve and bunched her fists. _He _was the reason Tyler was in this mess in the first place. She would _not_ comfort him for his guilt.

"We'll have to take your husband to the station, ma'am, but you are free to go with your son." August bowed her head, turning to face her husband. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke four simple words;

_I told you so._

* * *

><p>Dean laughed heartily. They were leaving the cinema, an almost empty popcorn bucket between them.<p>

"Oh, that was fantastic."

"Tobias would definitely like that." Sage smiled. She checked her watch. "If we run, we can grab McDonalds."

"Ugh, run?" His shoulders slouched. "Mmm… but it _is_ McDonalds…"

"Race you?" Sage prompted.

"Fine." He was off like a shot. Sage barrelled after him, catching up and overtaking in seconds. There was no winning against a trained legacy. Especially if they were made to sprint the camp's borders three times in full armour.

Dean protested behind her. "No fair!" Sage darted through the crowds, spying the golden arches of her favourite fast food restaurant. Dean was _so_ going to eat her dust.

She grabbed the door handle first, laughing triumphantly and turning back to face her friend. He was closer than she had first thought, colliding with her and slipping his arms about her waist.

He grinned cheekily. "Hullo."

"Get off." She squirmed, pulling the door open and sliding in. "I'm having a Big Mac and fries. You?"

"Big Mac and fries? Don't you girls, like, watch your weight or something?" She glared at him pointedly and he held his hands up for the second time that night in surrender. "Not all girls are like that, got it. My deepest apologies." He gave a mock bow, sporting an old English accent.

"Shut up, idiot." She shoved him playfully and joined the small queue. "What are you having?"

"Well, depends on how much I've got left, Miss Cheap-skate."

"Blame my dad."

"Well, if _somebody_ followed the rules…"

"Well, if _somebody_ hadn't spent all night texting me…" She countered.

"That was your fault."

"Was not."

"_Hm-mm_." Dean gave very exaggerated nods of the head, a very pointed look and a goofy laugh. Sage snorted with laughter, wondering if she could squeeze a drink from him as well.

It didn't take them long to get their food, but they eventually had to eat on a bench outside as McDonalds was packed. Dean pelted a few curious pigeons with fries and sent them on their way. Sage pelted him with fries in retaliation for being so mean.

He pulled a particularly long chip from his hair and studied it curiously. "Why hello. Nom." He scoffed it in one go, mashing it up and holding the results between his teeth to show her.

"Pig!" She whacked his arm, flicking a bit of burger bread his way.

"Mmmm... Yummy…"

Sage looked at her watch as they took their rubbish to a nearby bin. She had fifteen minutes to get home.

Running in full armour- OK, she _had _to.

Running on a full stomach- definitely not OK.

Dean had noticed the time as well and checked his wallet. "I could get us a cab?"

"No, you've spent most of your money tonight as it is."

"Oh, it's OK. I was just joking. My dad let me have fifty for some bizarre reason."

"Really?" Dean nodded. "OK, but only if you don't mind." He waved it off and moved towards the road, hailing a cab in seconds.

They reached Sage's road with minutes to spare. Dean jumped out and held the door for her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"OK, which one's yours?"

"That one."

"Ugh… walking." Dean obediently followed her, but he was walking slowly. Sage glanced at him and saw something was puzzling her. "Hey, um… Sage?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you mind… I mean, we've got, like, two minutes, so… can I do something before your dad comes out?"

"Um… OK?" He smiled, a hint of nervousness about it, as he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers.

It took Sage a few seconds to get over the initial shock of it, but he was good.

Time melted away and Dean wrapped his arms around her middle, a grateful squeeze.

"_Sage_!" They jumped apart and Sage whirled around. Percy stood on the doorstep, glaring at the pair of them. He had his phone in one hand. "I've been trying to call you!" She fumbled for her phone and realised she had forgotten to turn it on. "In!" Percy ordered. "Now!"

"Bye Dean." Sage sighed.

"Bye Sage." He mumbled, a dazed look about his smile. He glanced at Percy and was instantly contrite. Percy was going to have him for breakfast.

By the time Sage had got indoors, her phone had booted up and she had six texts and fourteen missed calls from her father.

"I'm not late, Dad. It's half past now."

"That's not why I was ringing you." He grumbled.

"Why then?"

"Well, why you were busy with your new _boyfriend_," Percy spat the word as if it tasted disgusting, "Tyler's in hospital."

"_What_? Why?!" He opened his mouth, probably to say something spiteful and sarcastic- he was _not_ in a good mood- but Annabeth beat him to it, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing his arm.

"Enough, Percy." She warned. Looking at Sage, she sighed. "There was… an accident. Tyler fell down some stairs and he's at the hospital now."

"He'll be OK, right?" Sage despaired, tears burning her eyes. Annabeth mulled over this for a minute, Sage's heart sinking.

"We don't know. He landed awkwardly. His arm's broken and he hit his head on the wall. He's… still unconscious."

"I need to see him." She looked pleadingly at her father, but his expression was stubborn and unhelpful. "Dad, _please_."

"We'll take you tomorrow, Sage." Annabeth promised. "Visiting hours are over and it's only his parents that are allowed at the moment. Go and get cleaned up and then bed." Sage didn't have the heart to protest, nodding mutely and stumbling upstairs.

_Tyler_…


	14. Sneaky visits

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest 1- Need an umbrella or a box of tissues? I'm not sure :D**

**Guest 2- I should do more Sage then. I like writing from Tyler's point of view, kind of, though. Easier flow. Could try more Sage all the same :P Don't hurt him? Oh, and a **_**pretty please**_**! How can I refuse that? Easy, right. Got it. MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guest 3 (Angel of Darkness)- LAZY! You're going to kill a fictional character? Wow. And he's not even your own! That's impressive! No, Percy doesn't liikkeeee Dean! **

**Guest 4- Yup, Tyler is better than Dean in their eyes. Desperate? Desperate is good! :D **

**Guest 5- The kisses after Sage's text were an accident. She wasn't supposed to and I wasn't paying attention, so very sorry! And no, he's not going to be Luke's son, don't worry. **

**Guest 6- What? **

**Guest 7-… You certainly have a lot of feelings… **

**Guest 8- Not happy? Terribly sorry :P **

**Guest 9- How'd you know she's going to marry Tyler? :D**

**Guest 10- I know! I felt like doing something different, so two! Love, Leo- same thing :3**

**Guest 11- Fix Sage? How? What? Why? You've confused me now! :P **

**Has anyone seen Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Two? OH MY GODS, I WAS DYING WITH LAUGHTER!**

* * *

><p>Sage hovered nervously outside the intensive care room. Only his parents were allowed in there, but she had wormed her way into seeing him through the window. What confused her was that Andrew was more often than not absent.<p>

He was hooked up to this machine and that machine and this bloodline and that line. For once, she didn't understand. She didn't understand why he was here in the first place.

Tyler couldn't have simply _fell_. Something didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't put her fingers on it.

Then again, she was more worried about her best friend than anything else.

She had seen him asleep before- he had a habit of dozing off in lessons- but this was different. There was no content smile or twist of emotion as he played along with his dreams. He was just… asleep. No emotion. Blank.

Not Tyler.

Wiping away tears, she tried not to feel guilty. She shouldn't have been out with Dean; she should have been with Tyler. Maybe she could have helped him.

But how had he fallen down stairs if he lived in a third floor apartment? He had been in that night. She had texted him before leaving with Dean and he had said he would be staying in that night, watching movies and eating ice-cream.

"Time to go Sage."

"Five more minutes." She pleaded her father. Percy ran a hand across his jaw, looking worriedly at Tyler and his mother.

"OK." He relented, turning and walking back to the family waiting room.

Sage was forever grateful to her father, especially of late. She had annoyed and upset him to no end and he was happy enough to sit in a waiting room, alone and ADHD, for a good two hours. He was a good dad, even if she wasn't the best of daughters.

Those five extra minutes enabled her to grasp the situation.

Andrew was marched into his son's room with a police escort. His hands were cuffed in front of him, his eyes red and puffy, still tearful. He didn't look at Sage once, his gaze fixed to the floor.

He stood awkwardly at the foot of Tyler's bed, chewing his lip. One police officer remained in the room while the other stood outside, guarding the door.

"Excuse me." Sage said to the second officer. "Why are you here with Andrew?"

"You know Mr. Davidson?"

"He's my best friend's dad." The policeman looked around warily.

"There was an accident. Mr. Davidson was drunk and-" He continued talking, telling her what had happened. She only half-listened. _Mr. Davidson was drunk_ pretty much summed it up.

Anger burned through her veins with fiery venom. She had always gotten along nicely with Andrew, having heard but never witnessed his drunken antics.

Now this.

He should wear that guilty look with an extra _bam _of shame.

* * *

><p>"Hey. <em>Helloooooo, <em>earth to Tyler."

"Ugh…" Tyler opened his eyes groggily, squinting at the sudden brightness.

"It's alive!" Charlie's grinning face popped into his line of vision. "How're you doing?"

"_Am I dead_?"

"No. Close call though."

"How-? What-?"

"Um… you are in… limbo." Charlie said slowly, seemingly unsure what to say himself. "And… I'm here… to… look after you?" He glanced around. "I think."

"But… how… I can't… _oohhhhh, this is making my head hurt._" He cradled his head in his hands, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Sage hasn't told you about the other side of our family, has she?"

"Other side?" Tyler looked up then. Charlie smiled.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"No, tell me. And explain to me why I'm here and… not dead… you're here, you're-"

"I'm dead, I know. I still haven't figured out if I can poltergeist anyone though."

"Poltergeist…" Tyler repeated, swallowing nervously. "Are you sure I'm not dead? I can't… understand why I'm seeing _you_."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Charlie mumbled.

"Well, no, but…"

"It's OK." Charlie's smile made a comeback. "I'd be scared too if I saw my best friend's dead cousin. Oh! How did Valentine's Day go?" Charlie looked eagerly at Tyler, expectantly.

Tyler wished he could return that enthusiasm.

As he stayed quiet, the hopeful look on Charlie's face faded into something more consoling. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Tyler shook his head. "Why?"

"Dean."

"Dean? That Dean Archer kid that flirts with everyone?"

"Ye- how did you know that?"

"Um…" Charlie suddenly looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Uh, well… there was this _thing_ and… now I get Sage's letters."

"Does this have anything to do with your family's _other side_?"

"Yes, but that's… classified."

"Just tell me."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"You might go insane."

"There won't be much of a difference, so tell me."

"Um… OK, not my fault. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

"What? Like… Athena?" Charlie nodded. "No, not really. Why?"

"They're real?"

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Charlie's eyes widened as he realised what he had said. "Anyway, they're all real. Occasionally come down here, have a bit of spicy time with some mortals and have demigod kids."

"Demigods. Next you'll be telling me there are monsters too." Charlie pressed his lips together. He wasn't denying it. "Oh my god, this is _insane_."

"It's also a long story, so you might want to sit down." Tyler stared blankly at Charlie, debating whether or not he should actually sit down. "Seriously," Charlie nodded. "You'll want to sit down."

Tyler sat and Charlie told him everything.

Yes.

He did want to sit down.

* * *

><p>Sage hadn't meant to sneak out or steal her mother's hat, but she had to see Tyler. He was on the third floor of the hospital, fifth room in from the east.<p>

Piece of chocolate cake.

She dressed warm; pulling on the jacket Tyler had gotten for her as a birthday present last year. It was comfortable and durable, a size bigger so it would last her longer. There were many pockets, inside and outside, which suited her legacy needs, even if he knew nothing about them. She tugged the hood up, leaving a note on her bed and tiptoeing from her room.

She skipped the squeaky bottom step and hurried to the door on light feet, 'borrowing' her father's keys. The door closed with an inaudible click behind her and she sprinted around the house. They kept their bikes in the garage and Percy had a key to the garage handy.

Her bike was purple and well cared for, not even squeaking or clacking as she rolled it out onto the drive. She glanced nervously up at her parents' bedroom window, but the curtains were drawn and all the lights in the house were off.

Securing her helmet and tucking her mother's hat in one of her jacket's many pockets.

She reached the hospital within fifteen minutes, pedalling crazily and endlessly. She had to be as quick as she could in case her parents found her missing.

Concealing the bike in a bush, she looked up and located Tyler's hospital room in a second. It was quite a climb, but she couldn't walk in through the front door. They wouldn't let her see him.

She put the hat on, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the climb.

The wall wasn't easy to climb- the drainpipe was potentially treacherous, but there were a few cracks and large chips in the brick and she produced foot- and handholds from the tiniest of the wall's disfigurements.

The window itself was another challenge. There was a partition in the window that could open separately, but she would need to be secure on the ledge before trying to open it from the outside.

Tyler was lying motionless in his bed. The only thing that assured her was the rise and fall of his heart monitor.

She pulled her knife from inside her jacket and jammed it in the window, pushing her weight against it and sliding it along until the lock clicked.

Moving aside and retaining her balance, she edged the window open and slipped in.

Glancing at the door warily, she concealed her knife and moved to his bedside.

"Tyler." She hissed, taking his hand. He was still warm, his fingers twitching about hers. "Hey. Get better, OK?" She reached into her pocket and retrieved her stone.

It was a purple stone Percy had found for her at the bottom of the ocean when she was younger. A crystal variation he had somehow found deep in the sea. It was her prized possession, a good luck charm if you will. The rock was no bigger than a golf ball, the jagged edges smoothed by Leo and cut into a rounder shape.

Turning the stone over in her hand, she studied Tyler's peaceful expression. "I need you to get better." She breathed. "I heard what you dad did. The police took him away, but they bring him to visit you. He looks like he hates himself for what happened and I don't blame him. He's a nice guy, save the drunk bit." She closed Tyler's fingers around the stone. "I shouldn't have gone out with Dean. I should have come over to yours or invited you along. I'm so sorry."

Footsteps sounded outside and she jumped to her feet. "I'll come back if I can, Tyler." She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. "Promise."


	15. Not my fault!

**This chapter's going to be a bit short, but I'm working on it! **

**Guest reviews:**

**Angel of Darkness- Oh, so Dean **_**wasn't**_** supposed to kiss her? Ha! Blame Annabeth- she somehow talked Percy into being a bit nicer towards boys…**

**Guest 1- I like that idea! Stop giving me ideas you lot! I get so evil! And Tyler's mortal- no more random demigods or legacies popping up as love interests. You're not the only one that wants him as a demigod though :P **

**Guest 2- Monster attack? Hmmmm...**

**Guest 3- Um, Dean asked Sage on Valentine's Day to go to the cinema with him and she agreed. Uh, Tyler was going to tell Sage how he felt, but saw Dean and didn't get his chance, so threw his Valentine's Day gift in the bin. Dean and Sage went to the cinema, got McDonalds and then kissed outside Sage's house, where Percy busted them. Tyler's dad was drunk and tried to go down the stairs, but Tyler pulled him back and Andrew got mad, tripped and Tyler fell. He smacked his head and is now in a coma in hospital. I hope that helps, but I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or whatever instead of genuinely confused :P**

**Guest 4- YES! :D**

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw was white. White ceiling, white walls, white bed sheets…<p>

The first thing he remembered was Charlie. He wasn't sure how he knew him- maybe one of those people who he was just suddenly friends with.

He felt sad thinking about Charlie and he realised Charlie was dead.

Why was he dead? How?

Tyler frowned. Why was _he_ here? In a hospital.

Looking around, he saw his mother asleep in her chair. _Where was his dad_?

"Mom." He tried, his voice croaking barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat, feebly pushing himself up on his elbows. A pitcher of water was on the bedside table, a glass already full next to it. He stretched for it, but his vision blurred and his arms were numb.

The glass shattered on the floor, startling August awake

"Tyler!" She exclaimed happily, beaming as tears of relief filled her eyes. She was on her feet and hugging him in a second. Her hand through his hair and she sobbed. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling away and running a hand down his cheek.

"Can I have some water?" He motioned at the pitcher, his hoarse voice barely audible.

"I'll get you a glass." She kissed his forehead and hurried out.

Tyler looked around his room, trying to remember how he ended up here.

His mother returned with a stack of plastic cups and a big wad of loo roll. She poured him a drink, steadying his hands, before moving on to clear up the broken glass and split water.

Thirst quenched, he looked at her quizzically.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs." She replied quietly, expression grave.

"We don't have stairs." She pursed her lips, a look of irritation flitting through her eyes. "Mom?"

"There was an… accident. Your… dad," Her voice was tight, annoyed, on that word, "Was drunk. I was working and you were keeping an eye on him. He got out and… Do you not remember?" Tyler tried to draw up the memory, but he only came up with a blank.

Shaking his head, he felt hopeless. His mother's face was pinched and pale, her eyes brimming with worry.

"Do you know anyone called Charlie?"

"He's Sage's cousin."

"He's dead, isn't he?" She nodded, solemnly, biting her lip. Tyler chewed his on lip, pondering his next question. "Who's Sage?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have two people to blame for this amnesia thing- you know who you are! :D a<strong>


	16. Foggy

**I seem to get more guest reviews on this one than any other- that's so cool! **

**Guest- Charlie is dead. IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I HAD THE IDEA AND RELAYED IT TO A FRIEND AND THEY WERE LIKE 'HELL YEAH!' And don't scare you? That's so unfair! Now what am I supposed to do? :D **

**Guest- AMAZING words of wisdom there ;) **

**Awesome as Annabeth- I think I've replied to some of your reviews- goddess of stories, right? – Tyler's never met Jason! It's Percy's fault! The amnesia came from him! YOU DON'T KNOW MY SECRET LAIR! AND I'VE CHANGED MY NAME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! I think I'm winning! :P**

**Angel/ Lee of Darkness- Tyler was in a coma at that point and was kind of in limbo, so Charlie got to go and visit for a while, being DEAD and all. And yes, he knows about the godly stuff! But does he remember? Mysteries even I don't know! Andrew does feel guilty! VERY GUILTY! And he's been arrested, that has to count for something. Percy should have said no to the cinema. But he didn't, because I wasn't feeling that nice. And fictional characters still live outside of your mind! :D **

**Guest- You're the only one that mentioned that! My friend asked me what a demigod was and that is pretty much what I said! :P **

**Tubble- Oh my gods, thank you! I'm like you? How? Ahahaha, 'destroy Dean… have a cookie'. Dean as dust? Now that's a bit harsh. I could just accidently BEHEAD HIM AND SPLATTER HIS INSIDES ACROSS THE FLOOR and let the dog eat the remains :)**

* * *

><p>August's caller ID flashed on her phone. Sage pounced and answered in a moment.<p>

"Is he OK? Is he awake?"

"He's awake, but…"

"But what?" She sensed August's hesitation.

"He's a bit… forgetful… and he's…" Worst case scenarios pounded through her skull, but she pushed them aside, crossing her fingers and desperately clinging to the small shard of hope she had left.

August sniffed and her voice trembled; "I'm so sorry, Sage. He… doesn't remember you…"

Those four words.

Four _simple_ words and it was all gone.

Nearly four years of the best friendship to ever grace the world and he remembered nothing.

The phone slipped from her numb fingers and her eyes burned. August's voice was faint, calling her name, but she didn't notice.

All she could think of was that, in her eyes, she had lost her best friend to something worse than death.

He was there. He was just out of her reach.

* * *

><p>Annabeth took Sage to see Tyler later that day. Percy had found their daughter inconsolable with hysteria under her bedding, giving a lengthy half hour to calm her enough to suggest the hospital visit.<p>

"We'll think of something, Sage, don't worry." Sage just sniffled, attempting to compose herself. She wiped at her eyes with her fingertips, trying to rid herself of the evidence of tears, but it was next to no use.

Tyler was awake as they approached. He was chatting eagerly to a nurse as she inspected his vitals. August was to the side, talking quietly with a doctor.

Sage slipped in, her mother waiting dutifully outside.

Tyler looked at her, his smile fading into curiosity.

"Your eyes look familiar." He paused. "Do you know Charlie?" _How could he remember Charlie, but not her? He wouldn't have known Charlie if it wasn't for her. _Her heart panged mournfully at the thought of her beloved cousin, but it also hurt to know that Tyler didn't recognise her at all.

"My cousin." His eyes softened.

"Mom says he's not here anymore. I'm sorry about that, as insensitive as it sounds." Sage gave a watery smile, wringing her hands nervously. "I'm Tyler." He beamed.

"I know."

"You do?" He looked confused again. "Who are you?" She bit her lip and took a slow, deep breath to stop the tears reducing her to an incoherent mess on the floor.

"Sage." She choked.

"Oh! Mom says I know you." He looked sympathetic again, an apology circling in his eyes. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. I'd like to though- you're really pretty." His smile lightened his features again, flirtatious. "Maybe you could help me remember. I hate not knowing what's going on or what's happened. My head feels all fuzzy thinking about it."

"I always thought your head felt fuzzy anyway." He snorted with laughter.

"True dat."

"Do you know how old you are?" She asked tentatively.

"Fifteen." He grinned. "The doc's already asked me that." The nurse rapped on his arm with a digital thermometer lightly and he had to sit quietly while his temperature was recorded. He sat and studied Sage the whole time, pulling faces.

The nurse left and he remained silent for a full minute, wrapping his hands in his bedding. "Is your favourite colour purple?" He quizzed, his eyes thoughtful behind the confusion. There was something there, she noticed, something he was trying to remember.

"Yeah." Sage smiled, allowing herself a smidgen of hope.

"Dark purple?"

"Royal, but close enough." His confusion settled and he looked content.

"Progress." He said proudly.

* * *

><p>Tyler was discharged days after regaining consciousness. He returned to school where they discovered that he had forgotten about four months of work he had already completed. He had also forgotten quite a lot of their classmates, eventually sticking them with post-it notes with their names on. Most of the post-it notes found their ways onto the students' foreheads.<p>

The work he was suddenly behind on needed to be revised. Hopefully it could be used to kick-start his memory, even if it was by a little bit. Sage had jumped at the chance to tutor him- anything to get her best friend back.

"Two blood cells met and fell in love. Sadly, it was all in vein."

"Oh my gods…" He smiled sweetly. "Focus!"

"I am!"

"Not very well! You're making puns and silly jokes again."

"It's not my fault. I don't particularly care how the heart works."

"As long as it works." Sage finished.

"Yup." He grinned. "You know me so well." He paused. "Well, considering we've been best friends for… was it three or four years?"

"Nearly four." Sage looked down at her biology text book, frowning at the blatant information given. Honestly, their teacher was an idiot.

"Something tells me you don't like biology."

"Oh, I do. It's just the teacher." She watched him expectantly, hoping something would come up from the deep recesses of amnesia.

When nothing did, she changed the subject hastily. "Anyway, how many parts of the heart?"

"Two." She looked at him and he glanced at his text book. "Four." He corrected. "I am not drawing that."

"You're going to have to."

"No." He rummaged in the pile of his work next to him and retrieved a sheet with a flourish. "Already done it, see!"

"You're doing it again."

"No!" She stared at him defiantly and his shoulders slouched in defeat. "I don't want to…"

"Tough. You'll need it for your exam." He huffed.

"Can I have food first?"

"Ten minutes." He brightened. "Then back to work."

"You drive a hard bargain."

But he did go back to his work once the ten minutes were up, allowing Sage to walk him through his old work and the text books. They had been allowed to spend as much time in the library as they wanted- Tyler had work to catch up on and Sage could practically do it in her sleep.

As they were packing up for lunch, Tyler grabbed her wrist. His brow was furrowed and he looked sickly.

"Tyler?" She grabbed him by the elbows.

"Gold." He mumbled.

"Gold?"

"I… something shiny and gold…"

"Is this a memory?"

"I… don't know. Maybe. It just makes me feel… sick and… angry." It had to be a memory, but why would Tyler get angry about gold? If gold could get him money, money could get him whatever Tyler wanted.

"Sit down. I'll go and get you lunch. Pizza and fries?"

"Please." He sank into a nearby chair, resting his elbows on his knees and kneading his forehead with his knuckles. Sage didn't particularly want to leave him like this, struggling against himself, but maybe a few minutes on his own would give him some time to think.

Tyler watched her go, trying a reassuring smile even though his head felt explosive. There was definitely something there. Gold. Shiny.

Rectangle.

It had been rectangular.

A bar of gold?

No. He wasn't that lucky.

He saw dull yellow strings. Loops.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus, but the more he pulled on this particular memory, the more it danced out of reach.

Another picture flashed across his mind's eye- two boys, identical with windswept raven hair and stormy grey eyes. One of them was smiling mischievously while the other was torn between irritation and laughter. Tyler saw matching grey streak in their hair before the image vanished.

He opened his eyes at the smell of ham and cheese pizza with a hint of fries. Sage smiled nervously at him.

"Anything?"

"Do you know any twins? Black hair, grey eyes?"

"Did they have grey bits in their hair?" Tyler nodded. "Not twins, triplets. Eat your lunch."

"Do you know them?"

"My brothers."

"Really?" She sighed.

"Sadly."

"That bad?"

"You could say that."

"Is there three of them then?"

"No, two boys and a girl, Lilly." Tyler picked at his fries, his stomach growling in protest. Sage smiled and Tyler made a face at her.

He ate his lunch slowly, deciding now was a good time to ask questions.

"When did we first meet?"

"I was on my way to Math and you walked into me, quite literally. You were the only one who didn't greet me with the usual 'smart blonde' comment."

"Sounds like I'm a smart blonde too."

"You're not all blonde."

"Am too! It's just the lighting."

"You said exactly that the first time around." He shot her a perplexed look.

If they kept this up, maybe she could work his memories back into existence.

_What if that doesn't work_? Her brain quizzed.

_Shut up! It will work!_ _It has to!_

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not my best chapter, my brain feels like mush. This week is dragging, I swear D: <strong>


	17. Some lovely sibling bonding time

**Sorry for not updating last night- I was trying to reply to PMs, but somebody started replying and the numbers didn't change! **

**I watched Thor: The Dark World tonight! Personally, I think it's so much better than the first Thor movie! Has anyone else seen it?**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Tyler had left the hospital, Sage realised something.<p>

Alvie.

Why hadn't they thought about it before?

Tyler's memory-loss wasn't as bad, but there was very little improvement. He had complained off something blocking him and causing distortion in his mind.

The memories were there, just locked away from him.

She snatched up her cell phone and punched in her brother's number.

"No." Alvie said instantly, sending a chill swarming down her spine.

"How-?"

"I know I do mind tricks, but restoring someone's memory? That's a lot harder with higher risks."

"You heal the others!"

"Those are physical wounds, not mental."

"Please Alvie!" She despaired. "You have to try!"

"I don't want to make it worse."

"_Worse_?! He's forgotten me completely, Alvie! How could it get any worse?!"

"He could forget everything." Alvie's tone was calm, but flat. He seemed unfazed by the hysteria boiling in her tone.

"What can I do?" Her voice quavered, but she tried not to let her emotions tumble. Alvie didn't handle criers well.

"Just keep helping him as you are."

"Please help." He said nothing for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you." Alvie hung up. Sage dropped her phone on the bedside table, sank onto her bed and cried. Words could not accurately express how she felt. Words were meaningless.

She had never felt so _alone_. Tyler had grown on her over the years, a constant companion, and extended time without him was violently and torturously tearing strips from her very soul.

She hadn't noticed before, but she _needed_ Tyler. She was lost without him, broke. Something was missing and it was _him_.

Hugging her pillow to her chest, she inhaled deeply, forcing herself to get her emotions in check.

Her new goal was to help Tyler remember.

And nothing would stop her.

* * *

><p>"Hi Tyler." He beamed at her.<p>

"Hi!"

"How are you?"

"Um… I think I remembered us getting McDonalds once, but I might have been dreaming." He gave a flirty smile. "Hint hint."

"OK, Saturday."

"You know… there may have been a sneaky kiss there too." He winked. He actually _winked_.

"Don't push it." She warned lightly.

"Oh yeah, you and _Dean_." He smirked, although there was something in his eyes, something that didn't quite match up. Before Sage could figure out what, it vanished. "I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Half ten. I need to wake up first." Her phone chimed in her back and she hastily rummaged for it. "Dad?"

"Bello."

"I'm at school."

"I know. I made your lunch and sent you on your way to hell."

"Gee, thanks. Is everything alright?"

"Alvie's picking you up after school." Sage's heart hammered in her chest. Alvie would only collect her from school if it was something important.

Tyler's amnesia.

"OK. Thanks Dad."

"All good?" Tyler prompted kindly.

"Yeah, my brother's picking me up." He cocked his head to the side, confusing mildly twisting his features.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"He's not the most talkative of brothers."

"Ah." He smiled. "Brothers. Honestly." An arm slipped about Sage's shoulders and she was forcefully drawn into a hug. Dean grinned at her.

"Hello, doll."

"Hi, Dean." Dean hit Tyler's arm playfully in greeting. Tyler stood frozen and then his 'cat-like reflexes' kicked in and he went into instant karate-ninja-master mode. There was always a delay with those 'cat-like reflexes' of his.

"Ugh, now I need decontamination." He scrubbed at his arm, his sleeve over his hand.

"I feel loved."

"You should. Tyler doesn't decontaminate himself for _everyone_."

"Just very special people." Tyler finished, beaming. Dean just nodded slowly, looking from one to the other. "We're mad, but you'll get it soon. Don't worry."

"Right… What have we got first?"

"We've got another library session. You've got Math."

"Yippee…" Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I hate Math."

"I hate biology." Tyler added. "But hey, I've got a nice teacher who brings me food." He gestured at Sage. "I'm in it for the food." He hissed. "Just don't tell her that."

"Our secret, bud." Dean grinned. Sage rolled her eyes, smiling at their male stupidity. "Right, I'm off then. I'll catch you two later." He kissed Sage's cheek and vanished.

"I'll meet you in the library. I've got to meet Lilly quick about some homework."

"I'm going to get food then." He grinned. "I didn't have breakfast this morning. I forgot to set my alarm last night and got up late, so no food." He made an exaggerated sad face and then smiled broadly a second later. "Bye, doll." He teased and he too disappeared.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder, seeing her blonde curls weaving through the mass of students and meeting an equally blonde set of curls at some point down the hall. A gap momentarily appeared in the crowd and he saw Sage smiling. His heart thudded instantly and he felt his own smile creep onto his face. He loved her smile.

Not looking where he was going, he collided with someone.

"Don't make me eat you! Oh, hey Tyler. How're you doing?" Standing in front of him were two identical boys. Grey eyes, raven hair and… those grey streaks.

"I know you!" He beamed. They stared at him as if he'd completely lost the plot. "Sage's brothers." He saw they had kept his post-it notes on. "Theo and Callum."

"Oh no, he's Callum and I'm Theo."

"You're _definitely_ Callum." Tyler decided. Callum wrinkled his nose at Tyler, but smiled. "I remember you guys."

"Yay!" Callum waved his hands about with mock enthusiasm. Theo smacked his shoulder, shooting him a warning look.

"Do you know about anything gold and rectangle?" They stared at him again, blankly this time.

"Bag." They said together, meeting the other's gaze. Tyler was sure they could talk to each other's minds at that point.

They looked back at him. "You had a gift bag for somebody on Valentine's Day." Theo explained.

"Do you know who?"

"No, Captain Buzzkill wouldn't let me ask." Callum threw a pointed look at his brother, who easily ignored him.

"We can get it though."

"I didn't give it to them?"

"No, you put it in a bin and vanished." Tyler furrowed his brow in confusion. If he went through all the hassle of getting someone something for Valentine's Day, why had he binned it? "Sage has it in her room." Theo continued. "We can bring it in for tomorrow if you like."

"For a cost, obviously."

"Callum…" Theo warned.

"A guy's got to make profits somehow!"

"You can't charge Tyler for stuff he's already bought."

"Exactly." Tyler agreed. Callum growled at the pair of them.

"I thought you were getting food?"

"He was!" Callum answered for Tyler. "But then he found us and had to stop to admire our- well, _my_ awesome."

"Mm-hm." Sage hummed disbelievingly. She dug in her bag and handed Tyler a Tupperware tub of chocolate spread sandwiches, a bag of crisps, an apple and a chocolate bar. She also produced two bottles of water and dumped the lot in his arms. "Come on. Biology doesn't study itself." Tyler's shoulders slouched in defeat, but she had already started cutting through the crowds.

"Bye Tyler!" Her brothers chorused in perfect unison. "We'll get the ag-bay for you tomorrow!" Callum called.

Ag-bay.

Bag.

Right.

* * *

><p>Sage waited nervously by the gate after school, looking around for her brother. She had been dreading this all day, trying to think like Alvie to see what he had come up with. The only problem was that there was no thinking like Alvie. Without the added stress of his psychic abilities, his mind was complex with his own pattern of understanding.<p>

Tyler had already gone, picked up by his mother. August was keeping Tyler safe, refusing for him to walk home and spend more time out of her sight. She had grown really protective of him, understandably, but Tyler wouldn't be coddled for long. As much as he loved his mother, overprotectiveness got _very _annoying _very_ quickly.

A sudden grip on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts, but it was only Alvie.

"Late." She accused good-naturedly. He stared at her, unamused. "You never smile."

"I found a loop hole." He said as they started walking. Getting straight to the point- smart move.

"Loop hole?"

"They're everywhere; you've just got to look." He tugged on his jacket sleeve, chewing his lip as he mulled over his thoughts. "You asked me to restore his memory. I can't. _But_," He fixed her with a steely look and her protest melted away, "I figured if we could trigger his memories, we could get him back."

"How would you do that though?" He gave a grim smile, setting his hands in his pockets.

"I need your memories. I won't take them away completely or change them- I think I can make copies of memories. If I do that, I can put them in Tyler's mind and hopefully kick-start his memories into coming back."

"There isn't going to be a problem, is there?" She asked cautiously. He bowed his head, hiding his lower face in the neck of his jacket. "Alvie…" She warned.

"They aren't his memories. There's a chance his mind will reject them, but once they're there, it'll be hard to remove them." He paused, hesitant. "It could… make him… insane." He said carefully. "Forget everything right down to the basics. He'd be a baby in a fifteen year's old body."

"How high is that risk?" Her voice was shaking, but she tried not to focus on that.

"Not overly high, but it's there. One slip up though and…" He shook his head. Sage nodded slowly, contemplating all this new information. "It'll take a good few hours, but I think I can do it."

"_Hours_?" Images of blood pouring from his eyes and nose filled her mind. Too much psychic work took a strenuous toll on him. Would he manage _hours_?

As if reading her mind, he smiled half-heartedly. "Alvie… you could really hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine." But he didn't sound or look too convincing.

"Alvie-" She started, but he raised his hand, effectively silencing her. He had stopped, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Sage looked too, but she didn't have his extensive sixth sense.

He flicked his fingers and a taxi cab pulled over within seconds. He motioned for her to get in and glared at the taxi driver. Sage watched as the man suddenly sat rigid and upright, gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He started driving, almost robotically. The cab fare itself wasn't a problem- the numbers didn't go up on the meter.

Sage looked at her brother as he mentally willed the car to lock. "What's going on?" He pointed out the back window over his shoulder and she saw a trio of sleek black cards tailing after them, the windows tinted. "Who are they?"

"Hard to tell."

"Are they after you?" A single nod. "Why?" He shot her a pointed look, confirming her fears. "What do we do?"

"Sit quietly, I need to-" Whatever he needed to do was cut short by one of the cards ramming into the back of the taxi. Alvie turned in his seat and his eyes blazed crystal white. The front car's tyres blew with resounding, thunderous bangs and it skidded out of control, colliding heavily with the one on the left. The right one veered around the carnage and accelerated, determined.

Sage thought now was a good time to put her seat belt on.

Alvie faced forward, his expression far more serious than Sage had ever seen. "Drive faster!" He ordered. The taxi lurched forward, ducking and diving through traffic with scary ease. Now that they were on a busier, more populated road, Alvie couldn't risk corrupting the tyres again in case of bigger problems.

Alvie ducked, grabbing her and pushing her down too. The back window smashed as bullets slugged through it. He waved his hand and the glass vanished.

"Could you not stall the engine or control the driver into stopping?!" Sage screamed.

"Machines are harder to work with." He replied calmly, his tone as serious as his expression. "The driver… I can't get into their minds. It's those windows."

"They block you?"

"Confuse." He corrected. "False information and diversions."

"How do you know?" He suddenly looked sheepish.

"I stole on and had Leo look it over."

"_You stole a car_?"

"It was an emergency!" He insisted.

"Wow. Do Mom and Dad know?" His look told her they didn't and she suddenly had leverage.

The taxi plunged forward again, the diver automatically wrestling against the wheel to avoid a crash. "There has to be something we can do!" Sage exclaimed, gripping the handle on the door and his wrist. "Storm owls! What about them?" He glanced nervously out the back window again. "Throw one at the window when we reach the turnoff. Worse comes to worse, they fall out the bridge."

"Bridge." He mumbled. He sat forward and told the driver to head towards the nearest bridge out of the city.

As predicted, the black car followed, issuing another round of gun fire.

Sage loved it when Alvie did his psychic thing.

She didn't love it when they were getting shot at while driving sixty miles an hour through traffic and pedestrians alike.

* * *

><p><strong>The thing with Alvie was a random idea, but I felt like throwing it in, so ta da! I will finish that briefly in the next chapter, hopefully, but the story will go back to Tyler's amnesia and whatnot afterwards. <strong>


	18. Now Tyler's dragged into all of it

**Awesome as Annabeth- there is nothing better than being shot at to strengthen that sibling bond.**

* * *

><p>Once on the bridge, Alvie had easily disposed of their follower, pushing the car aside with will power alone. It barrelled into the bridge's support column. The bonnet crumpled like paper while the bumper was dented beyond repair. Steam billowed from the hood and the driver peeled himself from the car, collapsing against the guard rail and bringing up his lunch.<p>

Alvie had the taxi driver turn and take them home. They weren't followed.

"We should do that more often." Sage grinned excitedly. Alvie looked at her quizzically. "Wait until later and you realise how cool that was."

"OK." He mumbled, unsure how to react to his clearly eccentric sister.

"And I can't _believe_ that you stole a car! _You_, of all people, Alvie, _you stole a car_!"

"It was business."

"Where's the car now?" He shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Leo got rid of it. You know Leo."

"It's probably a Transformer or something now." Sage sighed contentedly, smiling. "So, what's next? Do we stop a train robbery or a plane crash?"

"We get you home and sort out this amnesia mess."

"And then can we do this again? We could bring Tyler too, he'd love it! But that would mean telling him about the gods…"

"He knows."

"He does?! Who told him?!"

"Charlie did."

"But-"

"Tyler was stuck in limbo and Charlie met him halfway, keeping him company until Tyler woke up."

"How do you know?"

"How else would he remember Charlie and not you? You were the connection between him and Charlie, but if he's forgotten you, there was another reason as to why he remembered Charlie."

"Oh…" She could see Charlie now, all bright eyes and cheeky smiles. "Did Charlie tell him anything else?" Alvie blinked at her and suddenly there was a light in his eyes, something thoughtful and strong. "What is it?"

"He remembers Charlie." Alvie said, more to himself than her. "But he doesn't remember everything Charlie told him, so he'd think it was a dream. If I can get those memories…"

"I thought you said you can't restore memories?"

"I can't. The older the memory, the harder it is to restore." He paused. "Think of it as a jar of coins. Each coin you put in is a new memory. Older memories get buried under the new memories and you have to work them out slowly, going through all the others' links to get to that one. This one with Charlie… Tyler woke up two weeks ago, so it's nowhere near as buried as four years' worth of memories."

"Will you have to use my memories then?"

"Maybe… I don't know. I could put a memory of Charlie that involves Tyler as well into Tyler's mind and see what it triggers. Can you remember anything like that?"

"Charlie tried to stick a 'kick-me' sign on back and Tyler told me he was there. That's a more recent one."

"But it's a weak memory… I need something stronger." He looked at her carefully.

"Like what then?" She watched him as he scrambled for an example.

"A special occasion, maybe- a day out with Charlie and Tyler or…" He rolled his hand and let her think, sitting quietly and patiently.

"We had a movie day once and both of them were there."

"Is it a strong memory?"

"I think so."

"I want you to think about it; recall everything you can and don't get distracted."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if it is a strong enough memory. If not, I'm going to have to read your mind." He looked at her again, seeking permission.

"OK, but it's my private stuff so no blabbing to Crystal." He smiled, amused slightly. "I mean it, Alvie. If she starts spouting my… my inner most thoughts or whatever, I'll kill you."

"I won't tell her, don't worry."

Alvie pushed into his sister's mind. Over the years, he had worked himself out of enforcing temporary paralysis and cutting off breathing, but it had been hard work. Hard work Tobias was eternally grateful to.

He focused on the memory she had suggested and, after a minute of sifting, he found it. If she hadn't been focusing on it, he would have been there for a _while_.

Sage didn't like this mind-reading thing. She tried not to fight Alvie- she doubted she could anyway- but it felt like her mind was a ball of wool. It was been hurriedly unravelled; pulled taut and displaying all her thoughts on this one line.

As clear as day, she saw the movie night memory playing out. Laughter played in her ears and her arms shot up, her hands strangling Charlie, although those were not her orders.

_The memory plays as it was_, Alvie's voice told her_, You saw and acted it this way and you'll see and act it this way again._

_Ok_.

It did feel good to play-fight with Charlie again, even if it was just a memory. Everything that cropped up about her beloved cousin was a razor-sharp, white-hot jab at her grief. She would never stop missing Charlie.

Tears burned her eyes, but her memory self was battering Charlie until he pleaded mercy.

_This is strong enough_, Alvie decided and she was suddenly thrown back. They were in the taxi again, not far from home.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Sage wiped at her eyes, nodding. She realised he held a small, blue orb in his hand, rolling about across his palm. It was no bigger than a golf ball. "It's your memory." He replied at her questioning look. "Well, a copy of your memory, but same difference." He shrugged.

The taxi rolled to a stop outside the Jackson residence. Percy was sat on the steps, seemingly bored. He looked up curiously at the taxi and then smiled when he saw them.

He was on his feet in a second, hugging the pair of them as they got out.

"You took your time." He smiled again, ushering them inside. Alvie let the taxi driver go, massaging his forehead with his fingertips. "Were you… were controlling him?" Alvie nodded slowly. "That's pretty cool."

"It's pretty painful."

"Do you want nectar or something?"

"No, it'll go; thanks anyway."

"What took you so long anyway?"

"We were in a car chase!" Sage exclaimed, her earlier excitement returning in a fiery blast. At her father's questioning look, she launched into a detailed explanation of today's events, dutifully skipping the part about Alvie stealing a car.

Percy hadn't noticed the glowing orb in Alvie's hand until Sage pointed it out.

"It's one of your memories?" He frowned in confusion. Alvie started explaining, but Percy wasn't following entirely. Thankfully, Annabeth chose that moment to pop up and translate into Seaweed Brain terms.

"And then I'm going to try and put this in Tyler's mind and go from there."

"When are you going to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Tonight… It'll be easier when he's sleeping. His subconscious will accept it more if it thinks it's a dream."

"Will Tyler wake up to see it as a memory?"

"Um… most likely, but I'll have to tie it in somehow." He juggled the orb in his hand. "Does he still live in that apartment?" Sage nodded.

"Sage, tell your mom about the car chase." Percy waved at her, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"What car chase?" Annabeth demanded instantly. She looked from her daughter to her son and to Sage again, her eyes scrutinizing them.

Alvie sighed and explained this time; Sage chipped in occasionally, desperately trying to stay as calm as possible as her mother didn't seem all that happy to hear them travelling at sixty miles an hour with a possessed taxi driver.

He was nearing the description of the events on the bridge when he stopped mid-word, raising his hand with a flourish. A sheet of his trademark white energy covered the window to the side of the door. The glass behind it shattered and there was suddenly a black ball in Alvie's enchantments.

It was a bullet.

And it was aimed for Alvie's head.

Sighing, Alvie looked apologetically at his parents. "I should go."

"Let us help, Alvie." Annabeth insisted.

"I can't risk that."

"Use the back door." The white energy cleared, absorbing all the broken glass and piecing the fragments together. "And be careful!" Annabeth called after him. Alvie glanced back briefly, ready to something, but a furious series of knocks on the door urged him to vanish.

Annabeth waved Sage away, gathering the triplets and leading them upstairs. Percy was left layering ice and sea green energy over the doors and windows, darting about downstairs and working his way through all the rooms.

"Alvie will be OK, right Mom?" Lilly looked at Annabeth pleadingly.

"He'll be fine." Sage saw their mother glance at the ceiling as her brothers tucked Lilly away in the safety of their parents' bedroom. Annabeth's lips moved soundlessly as she closed the door to the bedroom.

Theo was applying thick blankets of ice over the windows while Callum did the same to the door. Sage and Lilly started dragging and pushing the wardrobe over to stand in front of one of the windows, the one with the lattice next to it on the outside wall. If somebody climbed up that and broke in, they'd be in trouble.

All these precautions would not have been set had it not been for Alvie's instructions from last month. She hadn't understood why they should go on total lockdown if something threatening happened towards Alvie in their presence, but she did now.

People were after him. Maybe they wanted him to use his gifts for their advantage, but were now trying to kill or control him following his resistance.

And they were targets by association.

* * *

><p>Tyler was on his way over to surprise Sage with a visit. He carried a bouquet of red and white roses and hummed to himself, doing his best to stay calm and positive, but his heart thudded dangerously fast and nervous perspiration beaded on his forehead.<p>

He heard the gunshot then and the faint tinkling of falling, broken glass. He broke into a sprint, but collided with something he couldn't see just as he rounded the corner.

Alvie appeared out of nowhere, staring down at him incredulously.

"Tyler…" He ran a hand through his hair, throwing a suspicious and searching look over his shoulder. He grabbed Tyler by the arms and hauled him to his feet, pushing him back the way he came.

"You… were invisible… how… what?"

"I'll explain later, but we've got to get out of here."

"What was the gunshot? Who was that shot at? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Alvie repeated. His tone was firmer, his words clipped. He glanced at the flowers in Tyler's hands and they disappeared.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry; Sage will get them." Heat rose in Tyler's cheeks.

"How'd you-?"

"I'm psychic. Now move-I don't have time for this." Tyler thought it was best to obey a guy who could make things disappear with ease. Although… disappearing to Sage wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, you have a shiny marble. What's that about?" Alvie slipped the memory in his pocket, sighing. Sage sure knew how to pick annoying friends.

Another gunshot ripped over their heads. Tyler ducked instinctively. Alvie grabbed his elbow and Tyler was suddenly overcome with light so intense, he was pretty sure his eyes had burned away completely.

When sight returned to him, he found everything was spinning and Alvie was kneeling on the floor, his palms flat to the ground. He was breathing heavily, like he had just stopped from running the marathon at full sprint.

Tyler rested a hand on Alvie's shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"I'll… be fine…" Alvie managed between breaths, struggling to his feet. He stumbled in a second, crashing into a tree.

"What was that?"

"Later…" Alvie waved it away and forced himself to stagger onwards.

"Where are we going? Do you have a secret hideout? Are we running from the bad guys?"

"Tyler…" Alvie looked at him, still dizzy and breathing uneasily, but the look in his eyes was firm and superior. "I can't tell you anything… right this second. I swear, I'll explain everything later, but… you've got to cooperate and… do as I say, OK?"

"OK." Tyler agreed. "I'll be quiet." Alvie gave a nod and turned again. Tyler hurried after him like an obedient puppy. He looked around at his new surroundings, trying to figure out where they were.

They were somewhere in a forest, but that didn't tell Tyler a lot. They could be miles from the city or in another country for all he knew. Alvie could be an alien and he was abducting Tyler, betraying his trust!

Tyler couldn't help himself. "Are you an alien?"

"No."

"How can I be sure?"

"Do you see a spaceship anywhere?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. You could be getting picked up any second." Alvie shook his head, but Tyler was sure there was an amused glint in his eyes. "OK, fine then- how much farther? Mom'll kill me if I'm not home by dinner."

* * *

><p>Sage was keeping Callum quiet when a bunch of red roses appeared in her hands.<p>

"Ooh, magic tricks! Make a rabbit appear from the hat!"

"What hat?" Theo quizzed. Callum glanced around, realising they lacked a hat. Theo looked triumphant. Callum made a face at him and then inspected the roses.

"There's no ca- oh, wait, yes there is." He carefully pulled a small white card from amongst the flowers. "To Sage…" He read slowly, squinting through his dyslexia. "From… who's Taylor?"

"That says Tyler!" Lilly corrected, reading over her brother's shoulder.

"Oh! He has terrible hand-writing." Lilly rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond.

"How'd they get here though?"

"Magic…" Callum spread his hands mysteriously, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

They heard their father's maniacal laughter from downstairs, muffled slightly by the ice barricading the door. There was stifled clang of metal, followed by a pained grunt and then Percy laughing again. Annabeth shouted something that sounded suspiciously like 'Seaweed Brain', but then she laughed too.

Seconds later, the ice on the door melted into water and evaporated. Percy bounced in, grinning broadly.

"Are we all OK?"

"We heard you laughing." Callum grinned. "I love your laugh!"

"I do too!" Percy beamed in agreement. "Ooh, flowers… where did they come from?"

"Um… from thin air, apparently…"

"And they're from Tyler!" Lilly shot her sister a teasing smile. Sage glared at her.

"But… Tyler hasn't been here…" Percy frowned.

"Unless… he ran into Alvie and Alvie sent them here for him." Annabeth suggested.

"That would make sense." Percy drew his phone from his pocket and pressed five on speed dial. All his children were on speed dial, three to zero and in age order. The first two were his mom and Annabeth. "Hey, everything OK? We've a magic bunch of roses here."

"Oh, so she did get them?"

"Is Tyler there with you?"

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"He's really annoying."

"Did you take him to your base?"

"I had to get back here! And he was just… there."

"What about the memory stuff?"

"He's asleep now and I've already given him that memory I got earlier. But he knows about the gods and all that."

"I hate explaining that stuff. It takes so much convincing."

"Dad, I'll have to call you back later."

"Are you being traced?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll IM you." Percy hung up, inhaling and letting it out in a relieved huff. "Wow, we're so messed up."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is OK. I know it kind of detours, but hey! I was just going with the flow of it! <strong>


	19. Chasing ghosts

**Awesome as Annabeth- Um… I can't remember… am I taking your advice? O.o I've been working on this all of last night and today, mainly in my head, but I hope it's OK! I'm back to the regular story line now, but I might throw in more Alvie… Not sure yet :P I can't wait until BoO comes out, but it's the last one! D: If Rick came to my school, I'd die. Well, maybe strangle him a bit for everything, but then I'd collapse or whatever :D**

**Guest 1- Adorable couple names… if I'm honest, I don't come up with the couple names- you readers do :P But excellent point all the same! **

**Guest 2- HE HAS A DEMIGOD RING! I don't know anything about Lord of the Rings, but get him to take a quiz of some sort and see who his godly parent is! If your dad is a demigod… :D **

**And I was reading over the Humpty Dumpty and Cinema Trip chapters and I had totally forgotten that Tyler's arm had broken. And the purple rock thing Sage had given him… I can't remember my idea for that.**

* * *

><p>Dean tagged along on their trip to McDonalds. Tyler tried to stay cool with that, but Dean seemed to demand all of Sage's attention.<p>

_They are dating_, he reminded himself, _and Sage is allowed to talk to someone else other than me_.

"Happy Meal?" Dean offered. Sage pursed her lips and Tyler felt a smirk form on his own lips.

"Sage likes Big Macs and medium fries, but she'll steal your toy if you get a Happy Meal." Dean watched him for a second before placing their order.

Sage smiled at Tyler, mouthing a thank you. Tyler grinned in return, his heart practically jumping in excitement at the fact that she had smiled at him. He had gradually remembered some events involving her, him and Charlie, such as a movie night. He had found out what that blue marble was that Alvie had- a memory. Surprisingly, the whole demigod thing didn't seem to bother him as much as he expected it to, but that was because Charlie had already told him, according to Alvie. There was a lot of stuff Tyler hadn't remembered yet, but he was getting there!

To distract himself from staring at Sage, he looked round to locate a free table, hurrying to grab when he did and upsetting a bunch of comic nerds in the process. This was his table. End of story.

Sage joined him a minute later, her ADHD enforcing boredom. Sometimes, he forgot she was ADHD. It didn't seem like it.

"You OK?"

"I have a table." He smiled proudly. She rolled her eyes at him, concealing her own smile. "Is Dean in a bad mood with me?"

"I think he's in a bad mood in general, but I don't know. He won't say."

"Maybe it's just Dean stuff." Tyler suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Sage glanced back at Dean. He was leaning on the counter and talking to some girls about their age. "Who are they?" She frowned as Dean flashed a flirty smile.

"I don't know. Ask him." Tyler didn't trust that grin of Dean's, but he wasn't going to voce his thoughts. He didn't want to upset Sage.

Dean started making his way over with the tray of food. An idea sparked in Sage's sea green eyes and she sat up straighter.

"I never did thank you for the roses, Tyler." She announced, subtly projecting her voice so Dean heard her. "I've put them in a really nice vase and they're on my bedside table now. They look and smell lovely." She wasn't saying all of this _just_ to spite Dean- there was truth behind her words too, Tyler noticed, and- if you pardon the cliché- he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Dean set the tray down with a finalizing thud, his smile tight and his eyes flaring briefly with annoyance.

Sage just smiled sweetly at him, taking her meal before Tyler could. She made casual talk, engaging the pair of them, but Dean still seemed sulky about the roses.

As they were leaving, Sage checked her pockets to see how much money she had left. Percy had been nice and given her twenty-five dollars to spend as she wanted.

"Maybe we could see a movie." She glanced up at them, but movement over Tyler's shoulder had her breath hitch and tension strike her shoulders. She shoved past them and started running.

"Sage!" They called. She weaved through the crowd, smaller and lighter than them; faster and outdistancing them in seconds. Especially with her curiosity in sight…

She rounded the corner, skidding to a stop and hurriedly scanning the crowds. The boys were calling for her again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them still chasing after her, but she just spotted the small figure in the bright red jacket.

Breaking into a run again, she saw the figure turn and disappear easily into the crowds.

She wasn't sure how long she sprinted around the mall- up to that floor and down to this one; in this shop and in that one and every bit in between, but she never caught them. They were always just such and such a distance away.

Eventually Tyler managed to cut her off, grabbing her and holding her still. Dean blundered to a stop a short distance from them, exhausted and red in the face. He doubled over, hands on his knees and trying to breathe away the stitch plaguing his side.

Sage wrestled against him. "Let me go!" She noticed then that thick tears burned freely down her cheeks. Tyler increased his hold on her and her energy to fight him rapidly depleted.

Her knees buckled and her sobs clawed into control of her. Tyler kept her upright, holding her close and talking to her in soft, soothing tones. "What happened?" He asked quietly, passing a hand through her hair. Sage hid her face in his shoulder, curling her fingers in his jacket. "Come on." He urged her gently away, moving into a small, well-lit and warm coffee shop. He sat her in a free booth, sliding in next to her. Dean trailed after them, looking awkward. He sat on the opposite side, right on the end of the row as if he was ready to jump up and escape at the next bout of emotions.

Tyler drew a packet of tissues from his pocket and withdrew one, gently wiping at her eyes. He kept his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder and curl up into his side; doing his caring best friend job very nicely, even if he did say so himself.

What was Dean doing?

Bugger all.

Sage managed to calm herself down after Tyler had ordered hot chocolates and double chocolate muffins. Her eyes still brimmed with tears, red and hopeless, utterly dejected. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and it was like all happiness, all hope, had been replaced by sheer and burdening devastation.

"I thought… I saw… I thought I saw… Charlie…" She finished quietly, looking at him pleadingly to understand, to not mock her. As if he would ever dream of it.

"Charlie?" Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion, with an underlying hint of what Tyler thought was suspicion.

"Her cousin." He explained, words clipped and icy. He was doing nothing to help, leaving his highly inconsolable girlfriend to be comforted by her best friend. Not that it mattered- Tyler would do anything to help Sage- but this was Dean's job as much as it was his.

"Well, that's good then, right?" Sage choked on another sob, tears falling again. Tyler glared at Dean, disbelieving of how stupidly insensitive Dean was being.

"Charlie's… not here anymore." Dean visibly paled, his lips forming a silent 'oh'. He mumbled an apology, looking nervously down at the table surface, uncomfortable.

Tyler turned back to Sage, persuading her to drink and eat the chocolate-y products.

"I _really_ thought it was him, Tyler." She mumbled, her eyes shining again as she stared miserably into the bottom of the hot chocolate mug.

"If I could get him back, I would." He smiled sadly. "But he wouldn't want you miserable now, would he?" Sage sniffed and shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Tyler glanced up and saw Tobias leaning on the edge of the table. Sophia stood a few feet away, looking back curiously. "Tyler, move it." Tyler squeezed Sage's shoulder before jumping up and letting her brother take over.

Tobias instantly crushed Sage in a hug. "Who needs breaking?" He asked instantly. Sage choked on a laugh.

"No, it's just me… chasing ghosts." Her voice caught, but she tried for a smile all the same. Tobias looked at her curiously.

"So I can't break anyone?"

"No, not this time."

"Buzzkill." His shoulders slouched slightly. "Wait, chasing ghosts?"

"Delay." Sophia coughed, smiling angelically as Tobias turned to her. He made a face and looked back at Sage.

"I… I'm going mad. I thought I saw… Charlie and…" She trailed off, pressing her lips together and looking down as another onslaught of tears occurred. Tobias pulled her back into the hug, resting his chin on her head.

"She was running all over the mall trying to find him. I hate exercise. Can't feel my legs."

"You need to get off your lazy ass more. Who are you?"

"Dean."

"Oh!" Tobias's eyes suddenly gained a mischievous gleam. Sophia glared at him and he was instantly contrite, but there was trouble brewing. "Hi. I'm Tobias."

"The annoying older brother?"

"Yup." Tobias grinned, ecstatic with this title.

"Sage told me about you. Very annoying apparently."

"Just doing my job. Ooh, choccie muffin."

"No." Sophia stepped forward and smacked the treat from his hands. "No." She repeated firmly at his wounded puppy look. Sage snickered.

"I love it when Soph gets you to do as you're told."

"Honestly, the support here is overwhelming." Tobias waved his hand about.

"They're Sage's anyway." Tyler said.

"She should share then. All this annoying big brother work is tiring."

"If it's any consolation, you're not _always_ annoying."

"I'm still having a chocolate muffin."

"Dammit…" Sage muttered. Tobias swiped one and took a bite before Sophia could react.

"She's gonna kill me later." For some reason, the prospect of imminent death at his wife's hands was highly amusing.

"Now there's a surprise." Sage wiped at her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"Better?" Tobias and Tyler asked. "Jinx!" Tobias hissed, smirking triumphantly. Tyler scrunched his face up in response.

"I'm OK."

"I'll get you a strait jacket and a rubber room just to be sure."

"Tobias!"

"Yeeeesss?" Sophia narrowed her eyes. "Alright, alright. _Gods…_ if looks could kill..."

"You'd be dead a million times over."

"I know, right? I'm a freaking miracle."

"Not how I'd put it, but OK." Sophia nodded. "Come on. Lou will go bonkers if we don't pick the twins up."

"I think we should be more worried about Sam." He looked back at Sage. "If you need to talk or rant about idiots, call me. Just not at three o'clock in the morning like last time."

"Love you too." Tobias laughed.

"Just kidding!" He squeezed her in another hug and then left with Sophia, grabbing Tyler's arm and dragging him away too.

"Hey!"

"What's up with Dean?"

"I don't know. Sulking apparently."

"He doesn't seem very helpful."

"I know." Tyler sighed. Tobias looked at him, an approving light in his eyes.

"You stay with Sage. Let me know how things are, OK?"

"Will do." Tyler gave a promising grin and Tobias let him go.

"What was that about?"

"Just a plan to get more chocolate muffins, don't worry. Top secret."


	20. Sparkly

**Anonymous dude, you are **_**definitely**_** Drake Son of Hephaestus! I may be slow, but I'm not that slow! Nice try all the same! I'm not going to question your OTP, but don't try to conceal your identity! I will find out!**

**Guest- I agree with you… even if that does sound a bit fatheaded for whatever reason, me being the writer and all. **

**Sorry for not updating last night, but I was working on future chapters that **_**should**_** be up soon! And I was reading- The Advent Killer by Alastair Gunn- oh my gods, it's so cool! READ IT!**

**This chapter is pretty much made up on the spot, I think, so if it's not good, I'm sorry! But the ones I was working on are better! Hopefully better anyway!**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on her bedroom door and Tobias peered in.<p>

"You OK now?" Sage nodded, sitting up with her red letter journal in hand. Tobias closed the door and crossed the room, sinking onto the bed next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I really thought it was him." She mumbled into his shoulder, feeling her eyes burn treacherously with tears once again.

"It did sound like him." Tobias agreed. "Maybe he just felt like being annoying."

"Yeah, maybe." She wiped at her eyes. "I hate crying." She tried for a laugh, but she just sounded exhausted.

"There's nothing wrong with crying."

"I thought it wasn't manly." He pulled back and looked at her.

"Stitch has a glitch."

"Enough said."

"Heard from Dean?"

"I don't know." He frowned at her. "I threw my phone somewhere and lost it." She explained.

"That was clever." She glared at him. Tobias thought it was a good idea to hug her again. She didn't fight, which was new, but she enjoyed her brother's hugs. They were always warm and safe and he smelt faintly of the ocean, just like their father. Percy's hugs were the best, but Tobias came a close second. "We should find your phone."

"Yeah…" He let her go and helped search her room. Bizarrely, it was atop her bookshelf and still in one, working piece with barely a scratch.

Sage did have texts. One from Dean to ask if she was alright and the other seven from Tyler, demanding to know if she was better, when she was free and if she wanted to go to the bookstore for a 'cheer-Sage-up' present. Then there were three missed calls and two voicemails from him, throwing hot chocolate and double chocolate muffins into the deal.

"Sage, answer your bloody phone." The final message protested.

Sage looked up at Tobias, knowing what he would say.

"Nice boyfriend you've got there." He grabbed the phone before she could respond and started typing a message.

"Hey!" She snatched her phone back. He had been about to send a message to Tyler saying 'Yes, I'll marry you'. She deleted the message and glowered at him. "You're an idiot."

"You find it funny."

"I do not!"

"Tyler and Sage sitting in a tree… don't mess up my OTP. Hey, that rhymed."

"You know what an OTP is?"

"There are four fangirls and one fanboy in this family. It's my duty to know." He grinned. Sage rolled her eyes at him, trying not to smile. He snickered and grabbed her in yet another hug. "Aw, you love me really! What would you do without your lovely big brother?"

"Die in peace?" She suggested. "Live without a headache."

"Be completely and utterly miserable with no amazing big brother to look after you."

"I've got Max and Alvie."

"Well, yeah, but one could eat you and the other one could drive you insane. _Anyway_, Tyler and Sage-" She shut him up by landing a solid punch to his solar plexus.

"He's just my friend, Tobias!"

"Then go with him and not Dean." Her brother wheezed. "How many messages did you have from Dean? One. How many from Tyler? A bloody _landslide_. If I can figure this out," He sighed, trying to get his breath back. "If I can figure this out, you _definitely_ should be able to." Sage didn't respond.

Tobias gave her a minute to think and himself to get his breath back. He eventually sighed. "If you need me, just ring." She nodded, not meeting his gaze. Tobias hugged her again and then left.

Sage returned to her bed, picking up her letter journal and her pen.

_Hi Charlie_

_I probably am mad, but there is no doubt in some cases. It is difficult without you, but I never truly realised how much until I saw you at the mall. Please tell me I wasn't imagining that. I want to know if you're still about or if I'm seeing things and getting my hopes up._

_Further on from this, I've had a bit of a tiff with Tobias. It's nothing serious, but I'm afraid to say that he has a point. You won't get me to repeat that. You see, Dean and Tyler have both texted me to see how I am after the mall incident, but Dean only sent one and Tyler sent a 'landslide', if I'm to quote Tobias._

_I really don't know what to do now. I can see why Tobias would be annoyed with Dean and I am a bit, but Dean's at his nan's as far as I know, so he'll be busy. _

_Please write back soon or something, Charlie. I need to know what you think. For once, I'm confused. Tyler is my best friend and I don't want to hurt him at all, but there's Dean as well. Yes, he's been a bit down lately, somewhat moody, but maybe there's something going on that we don't know about. I'll have to ask him again. He's a nice guy, but I am a little miffed he sent a feeble 'are you alright?' whereas Tyler practically slaughtered my phone with messages. What do I do? _

_Talk to you later, Charlie._

_Love Sage xxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Tyler fumbled for his phone as it chimed. Sage was ringing him!<p>

"Are you OK?" He asked instantly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"You're my best friend. Of course I worry about you." She smiled at his undying loyalty. "Hey, our leaver's prom is coming up- think you can help me pick my dress?" Sage snorted with laughter, dissolving into giggles seconds later. "I could find you a nice suit to match." He prompted teasingly, a smile in his tone.

"Alright, fine. Let's colour-coordinate with-"

"Purple?" Tyler finished.

"Bingo."

"I should get sparkly shoes too. Are you free now? I want to go now."

"Right this second?"

"Yes! Sparkly shoes are calling me! Oh, hey Mom." Tyler watched his mother's incredulous expression as she stood frozen in the doorway, laughter bubbling up seconds later. He accidently set Sage off too, unable to control his infectious and slightly hysterical laughter. "Oh, if only you could see the look Mom's giving me!" His laughter gained control again and he collapsed backwards on his bed.

August appeared next to him in seconds, wrestling the phone from his grip and grabbing his pillow, smacking him with it.

"Hello Sage." She said calmly.

"Hi August. Tyler wants to go dress shopping."

"And the sparkly shoes?" Tyler's snickers burst into life again and his mother tried to smother him with the pillow. "Stop it." August warned. Tyler's laugh quickly became wicked and he sounded insane. She whacked him with the pillow again and he rolled onto his side, shaking with silent laughter. "Yes, take him out. He needs to calm down."

"Ahaha, you can't stop ze amazeballs master!" August clouted him about the head with the pillow.

"Go! Out! Right now!"

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

><p>It had taken everything Sage had and the world to make sure Tyler didn't put a dress on and prance around the store claiming his was a fairy princess. Why he wanted to put on a dress, she would never know. Maybe he just wanted to embarrass her by being annoyingly and stupidly hyper, as best friends do, apparently.<p>

Tyler never did find sparkly shoes, but she contented him with a pack of glitter pots, all different colours. He had to express sheer will power not to open the glitter pack and make Sage and himself very sparkly.

"What is it with you and sparkly stuff today?"

"I don't know." He smiled. Actually, he did know. That golden gift bag Theo and Callum had returned to him was sparkly and consumed his every thought. He was yet to go through the contents, trying to remember at least something on his own without prompts.

He noticed Sage glancing about the hall, scanning every inch with fierce scrutiny while chewing her lip nervously. Tyler knew what she was doing- she was looking for Charlie. He threw at a searching look as well before deciding to pull her from her misery. "Hot chocolate?" He offered. She nodded, her eyes sinking to the floor. He bumped her with his shoulder. "Come on, I owe you anyway."

"What for?"

"It was the original offer." He shrugged. Sage gave a watery smile. "Hey, no tears. Today's my day off." He placed an arm about her shoulders and directed her towards their favourite little café.

Thankfully, Tobias wasn't about to steal the chocolate muffins this time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is mostly a filler chapter, but I might do the chapters I was working on last night tomorrow… I don't know yet. Depends if I get ideas or not. <strong>


	21. Confidence

**Slight time-skip, so you guys can have an update on this. I hope you don't mind and that this story isn't going **_**too**_** fast, but I am trying! This is all pre-written and I wasn't meant to use it about now, maybe another two or three chapters down the line, but I can't think of anything to put in, so we have this instead. **

**And quite a few guest reviews to reply to 'cos I'm not entirely sure if I've replied to them before or not:**

**Guest 1- Well, that's sweet! I'm sure Tyler would be glad to hear he'd make a better boyfriend than Dean :D **

**Awesome as Annabeth- I have a few ideas, but they mainly involve DEATH. Mwhahaha! You do not win! Well, maybe I could let you this time- good music, chocolate and it's nearly the weekend! Woop woop :P Add someone named Gary? Really? Why Gary, if you don't mind me asking? :P **

**To kthulu- that's just mean! I love it! :D **

**Guest 2- Actually, most people don't like Dean and ship Tage, as far as I know. There may be one or two Deage shippers, but it's really up to them who they ship. I just write the story :P **

**Guest 3- You want Dean to die? Wow… another mean person! High five! :D**

**Guest 4- Dean was meant to be nicer for a bit longer, but I didn't want to stop updating for such and such a length of time, so I sped that bit up and now we have Dean-haters around.**

**Guest 5- Tobias can be smart… kind of… and only when he wants to :P **

**Guest 6- Woo! Thank you! :D **

**To bridgetmc- Um, yeah, pretty much :P **

**If I missed any guest reviews, I'm really sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Just open the bag, Tyler. It won't kill you, it's a bag." This self-encouragement thing didn't work, but Tyler tried to believe that it did. "Open. The. Bag." He told himself sternly.<p>

The golden gift bag glittered innocently from where it was sat on his unmade bed. He had had it for nearly a month now and still hadn't ventured into its contents. _How long would it take for him to muster the courage to do so?_

Taking a deep breath, he held it and counted to ten slowly. He released it just as slowly and forced himself to pick the bag up. "JustopenthebagTyleritsjustabag."

He gave himself another full minute, watching the dots blip on his digital clock until the numbers changed. Without looking down, he tore open the bag and tipped the contents onto his bed.

An unopened card in a red envelope, a box of chocolates and a rectangular package. He picked through it gingerly, as if there were bombs concealed in them.

He checked the chocolates first, the easiest one. They weren't his personal favourites, but they were definitely somebody's favourites.

Bravely, he unwrapped the present next, tearing the paper away with his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

He felt pages. A paper back cover, a book.

Of course.

Just to double check though, he opened the card, seeing typed up words stuck into the card. To conceal his handwriting, maybe. It was pretty obvious it was his- that trademark scrawl.

_To Sage_

_To say I love you would be an understatement. My feelings for you have lasted so long and 'love' is not a big enough word to describe them._

_Maybe one day I'd have the courage to talk to you properly._

_Mr. S_

S.

Single. Mr. Single.

One day he _would_ have the courage to talk to her.

Hopefully. He would definitely show her one day, but he had to remember the rest of his life first.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Dean looked her up and down. "Wow." He repeated, a stupid, approving smile forming on his lips. Sage flicked her fringe from her eyes, looking down at herself. Her <em>mother<em> had talked her into wearing a dress for her leaver's prom. It was her favourite colour, pinching at her waist and then flowing out about her knees. She wore black slip on shoes with white bows on. Her hair was curled down about her shoulders instead of tied up like normal. The only annoying thing was her hair kept tumbling into her eyes, too short to be tucked behind her ear, but too long to stay up anyway.

The only good thing about the dress was the memory of getting it- Tyler had insisted with the dress shopping and look where that had gotten Sage now.

Dean held his hand out, his smile cheeky and lopsided. "Care to have this dance, gorgeous?" Sage hesitantly accepted his hand, feeling stupid. She hated dancing, a bit like Tobias with 'two right feet'.

She stumbled about with Dean for five, long minutes, Dean flirting with her all the while. She noticed his eyes kept dancing about and she casually glanced around to see where he had been looking.

"Mind if I borrow this lovely lady for a while?" She looked about to see Tyler grinning at them, holding his arm out to her. He, unlike casually-dressed-Dean, was dressed considerably smart, a shirt of similar colour to Sage's dress, black trousers and a brand new pair of white trainers. A matching outfit to hers, in a way, highly unlike Dean, who was dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah, sure." Dean smiled. "I'll be by the buffet table." He told Sage, kissing her cheek and disappearing.

Tyler tutted disapprovingly, tucking his arm around her waist and holding her hand.

"He gave you up to easily." He explained at her questioning look.

"He's just hungry. There's no stopping Dean when he sees food."

"You don't say." Tyler turned them around, placing his back to Dean. His eyes twinkled nervously and she gathered a hunch that he wanted to tell her something.

"Spit it out." She ordered. He sighed.

"I was talking to some of Dean's friends from his old school."

"Why?"

"I have a social life outside of you, sweetheart." He grinned cheekily. Sage dug her fingers into his waist and he squirmed. "Joking. You're my only friend and I daren't have others." She shot him a pointed look and he spun her around. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, Sage, but Dean's friends were telling me he's a… bit of a player…" He finished quietly. Sage met his gaze, furrowing her brow.

"OK…" She prompted.

"They said that… he gets interested quickly and a bit obsessive, but once he's bored… he'll go. I saw him looking at other girls." Sage sighed.

"Yeah, me too." She had suspected something like this. Dean was forever flirting with other girls or eyeing them up. He didn't text her 24/7 or reply to her messages in a heartbeat, like he used to. Sometimes she would go days without hearing from him.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No." He looked at her quizzically, a question on his lips. "I'm going to talk to him and, if worse comes to worst, I'll dump him." Something very brief and very bright burst into his eyes, but he carefully arranged his expression into that of a caring, slightly astounded friend. "Oh, I've been thinking about it for a while. Yeah, he was nice, but… not what I want."

"What do you want then?" His tone was soft, but there was something beneath it that was very suspicious. She contemplated his tone and his question, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"A Seaweed Brain." She settled with. "But unique in his own way."

"I'm very unique."

"I know you are. You're so unique; it's a whole different class." He beamed.

"You so get me. Oh! Just remembered! I've got you a pressie."

"Oh, really?" He nodded eagerly.

"It's in my locker. Come on." He took her hand and led her from the hall, easily cutting through the crowds.

The corridors were blissfully quieter than the auditorium. Tyler made a direct beeline for his locker, covering his hand over the dial, even though she knew his code. He kept glancing over his shoulder at her, a cheeky gleam of suspicion lighting his eyes.

He threw open the door and retrieved a square box the size of a cereal bowl. It was velvety and dark blue and he presented it to her with a flourish.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm allowed to treat my best friend."

"You don't have to."

"I did not spend hours in a jewellery shop for you to tell me off." He retorted jokingly. "Open it!"

"OK, OK." She took the box carefully- _jewellery shop_?- and eased the lid away.

Inside was a tiara. Silver with an assortment of purple, blue and green jewels amongst the artistic, symmetrical curls it possessed. It was so delicate, she didn't want to hold it, but it was so beautiful, she had to!

She stammered for words, a first that he was clearly proud of. "I… oh my gods…" He took it from her, pushing it gently into her hair. That bothersome fringe was instantly pinned back.

"Princess." He commented instantly, casting an approving look over her. "Definitely a princess." She felt heat rising in her cheeks and something warm fluttered in her chest- she _liked_ his approval. Why did she so suddenly _like_ his approval this much?

"Thank you." She smiled. "I love it." He beamed.

"Oh… um, I hope you don't mind, but that purple rock you gave me…" He pointed at the tiara.

"You didn't."

"I did." He looked sheepish, but relaxed at her broad smile.

"You told me you'd lost it!"

"No… not exactly."

"You… recycled it."

"Yes." He grinned. Sage gingerly felt the jewels in the tiara; feeling like she should smile more, but was physically unable to do so.

Smiling and thanking him didn't feel like enough. He had gone out of his way to get this made for her- it didn't exactly scream cheap or shoddy- and all she could was smile at him like some love-struck teenager.

A tingle swarmed down her spine, warming her to the tips of her fingers and pushing her to stand on her toes. He had grown a couple of inches recently, but he wasn't gangly or awkward in the slightest, having filled out a bit as well.

Tyler nearly died on the spot as she pressed her lips to his, her hands tentative on his shoulders. How many times had he dreamed of this over the past four years? He had planned his reaction, but he did nothing out of shock and pure joy.

He was just about to kiss her back when a searing fire erupted in his mind; a pain so intense, he staggered back, crashing into the wall and collapsing to the floor. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear- there was blackness and ringing. Hands gripped his shoulders as images flashed in front of his eyes. He had no idea what they were- too fast to determine- but the brightness and speed of them only added to the torment ridiculing his mind.

"TYLER!" A hand cupped his jaw and as suddenly as it had all started, it had stopped. Vision and hearing came back so suddenly, he was left reeling from it.

Sage stared at him, one hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his neck, her fingers brushing through his hair. "Wh-? Are you OK? Can you hear me?"

"Sage." He said. He reached up tentatively, holding her face in his hands.

Then he started laughing. "Sage!" Her eyes were wide, teary and marvelling at him. One minute he had been in agony and the next he was laughing as much as the Joker.

He drew her into his arms suddenly and kissed her forcibly, smiling against her lips as if somebody had presented him with all the happiness to ever exist.

Resting his forehead against hers, he laughed again. "I remember." He breathed, brushing his lips over hers. "I remember all of it." After staring at him disbelievingly for a second, she started laughing herself, tears of relief flooding down her cheeks. Throwing her arms around his neck, she engaged him in another kiss. Tyler wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

He had Sage now and he remembered her completely.

He wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! <strong>


	22. Jackson approval

**Lots of guest reviews to reviews to reply to and I'm sorry they're really over-due. **

**Guest 1: YES! TAGE! :D **

**To kthulu: Yeah, he remembers already. I was going to draw it out, but change of plans :P **

**Guest 2: I've been working on a couple of chapters today; hopefully they're OK!**

**Guest 3: I haven't finished yet! This story is going to be a bit longer! And that was a long review, also a bit crazy ;) **

**To lMM: Yes, hello, I remember you. Where've you been? And hey, no crying on your return! I don't do crying. *SPOILERS* Max is fine, Charlie wasn't, Lou is still major butt kicking, don't worry. I can't imagine Lou as a 'crabby old lady'. Bit bizarre really. KUNG FU FIGHTING GRANDMA, WHY IS THAT NOT A THING? Of course I'm screwing up the PJO families' lives! What would I do otherwise? I'm sending Lou anyway :3**

**Guest 4: Thank you! And updating it after these! :D**

**Guest 5: That'll be in this, don't worry ;)**

**Guest 6: I'm trying! I just had a bit of writer's block on this one, is all. And thank you! :D **

**Guest 7: I do my 'ta-da' thing a lot when something 'good' happens. I'm still working on this! **

**Guest 8: Awww, I feel loved! But I'm back now and I'll stick to my PJO ones for a while, I think :P **

**If I've missed any guest reviews, I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>Breaking up with Dean was strangely easy. They found him entwined with one of the Barbies in a corner.<p>

Sage advanced instantly, annoyed and smug. Tyler hung back listening to the mutters from his fellow students.

"Why would he go with her? He had _Sage_!" One hissed irritably. It had been common knowledge that many guys were envious of Dean- or had been- as he had been the only one to worm himself into that unattainable post of being Sage's boyfriend.

Tyler smiled to himself.

Now he thought about it, _he_ had worked his charms into weakening Sage's natural stubborn streak. Maybe Aphrodite had meddled a bit, he wouldn't know.

"Well, you don't seem very upset!" Dean snapped, pulling Tyler back to the present.

"No, I'm not! Why would a pig-headed backstabber upset me?!"

"I thought you didn't ask stupid questions!" Sage bunched her fists and coloured angrily. Her voice was a few decibels louder when she next argued.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Dean! You're in no place to judge!"

"And you are?!" Dean was shouting too. "You're not that great, you know!"

"I never said I was!"

"Stop acting like it then!"

"Stop using people for what you get then!" Teachers were battling through the crowd now. "Why I _ever_ got with you, I don't know! You're a self-centred, arrogant jerk and I regret meeting you!"

"Likewise, bitch!" Tyler felt his own anger stir then and, before he knew it, he was moving forward and solidly striking Dean in the face.

Dean staggered. A stunned silence filled the air.

Tyler wasn't a violent person. But he wasn't going to stand to the side and let Sage take anymore abuse from Dean, (even if she had been dishing it out herself).

Feeling his cut lip and bruising cheek, Dean stared at Tyler, torn between hatred and disbelief.

"Don't," Tyler's voice was unbelievably calm for having just lamped someone, "call her names." Dean angered, coming out of his shock.

"How hypocritical is that!?" He raged, grimacing and nursing his injured cheek in his hand.

"I really wouldn't call her names."

"_Max_?" Sage stared at her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Sage, it's _you_. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Sage scoffed.

"I can take care of myself!"

"So why did Tyler hit Dean before you did?" Max looked and sounded very amused. Sage fumed silently at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice hit, by the way." Max smiled at Tyler.

Dean edged nervously away from Max. All the Jackson boys had a dangerous air about them. Tobias, Max and Callum all radiated a demeaning and challenging aura, particularly the younger two. Alvie and Theo were much more subtle, but as equally dangerous. Theo possessed no psychic abilities of any form; he was smart enough to stand for what was right and avoid further trouble. Alvie- surprisingly, yet understandably- was the most fearsome. With a single look, he could ruin a person's mind to an irreparable state, leaving them a clueless and tortured shell.

Max rounded on Dean anyway, catching him by the arm. The amusement was gone, replaced by a murderous look. Being who he was, Max could kill Dean in less than half a minute.

"Max, no. He's not worth it."

"_Tobias_?!" Sage protested. "Let me guess, you're all here?"

"Alvie's outside." Tobias confirmed, smirking at her annoyance. "Max, I don't like him anymore than you do, but let karma get him. Much more interesting." Max glared at his brother. "Fine. Go to prison then."

"Git." Max grumbled, but he let Dean go. "Leave Sage and Lilly _alone_ or I won't be so nice next time." Dean paled.

"Sage, Tyler! Now!"

"What?"

"Well, while you were smooching in the hall, Dad rang us and said you're past your curfew." Dean looked ready to argue again, but was quelled by a venomous look from Max.

"He didn't set a curfew!" Sage defied.

"Yeah, he did." Tobias smiled. "Five minutes after you left."

"How am I supposed to know then?! I'm not Alvie!" Tobias shrugged.

"It's Dad. How are you supposed to know anything?"

* * *

><p>Tobias drove them home. Max sat shotgun, muttering in Ancient Greek and throwing irritated looks in his older brother's direction. Alvie sat behind Max, Sage and Tyler to his left. Tyler had been unusually quiet, his grip unnecessarily strong on Sage's hand. His eyes darted from one Jackson son to the next, lingering nervously on Alvie. He knew the mind games that guy could play and that had only been the basics.<p>

"Max, you can glare at me all you like, I'm not having you go to prison. I don't have enough bail money yet." Max, despite his anger, snorted with laughter and the atmosphere in the car lightened considerably. "And Tyler, we aren't going to kill you." Tyler met Tobias's grey eyes in the rear view mirror and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but the way Max looked at Dean earlier made me think he'd eat him." The Jacksons all snickered. "I'm missing something, aren't I?" Tyler looked at them again individually, but not through worry. They had so many inside jokes, it was incredible.

"Would you?" Tobias asked Max, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"No. He's a B minus. They're not very nice."

"_Do you really eat people_?" Max twisted in his seat to smile at Tyler. Sage giggled deviously next to him, but Tyler felt his heart jump to his throat.

Max had _fangs_!

Tyler stammered and pointed at Max, trying to frame a series of words. They found this all highly amusing, dissolving into laughter once again.

"I don't eat people." Max assured. "It's fun to threaten them sometimes-"

"Especially when you're mad." Alvie intervened. He had been so quiet on the car ride; Tyler didn't recognise his voice for a moment.

"Especially then." Max agreed. "I just have to drink blood from time to time otherwise I'll go mad and-" He made a choked sound, crossing his eyes and placing a hand to his throat.

Tyler still looked queasy. "And I don't… _feed_ from people." Max's face darkened and he glared back at his older brother.

"I'm definitely not people." Tobias nodded. He saw Tyler's increasingly sickening look and thought he'd better settle the matter now Tyler and Sage were dating. "We donate blood to him. No-one gets hurt, it's fine."

"Are you all-?"

"No. Well, Callum's a bit of a werewolf-"

"Which is why he goes around growling at people." Sage added.

"But they weren't born that way. Just… circumstances." Tobias finished. "We're all perfectly normal, I assure you."

"Normal isn't what I'm thinking."

"Tyler, come on. You've been around us for four years. We're no different." Sage was smiling, but her eyes were worried. Tyler thought over what she had said and, once again, saw that she had made sense.

"Right, you live around here… somewhere…" The three brothers peered out the windows. Tyler looked too and then pointed.

"Here will do."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"He doesn't sound so scared now." Max grinned, looking back at Tyler. The fangs had gone. "Now, you be good to Sage or we'll be after you." Two more pairs of grey eyes fixed on him.

"I'll be good." Tyler promised. "I think your dad will get to me first though."

"No. Sage will." Alvie corrected. The other two nodded their agreement.

"Thanks for the lift." Tobias waved it off, smiling. Tyler looked at Sage. "I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Tyler and Sage sitting in a tree-"

"Tobias!" Sage scolded, her cheeks reddening. Tyler's own face felt like it was on fire. "Bye Tyler."

"No kiss goodbye?"

"Tobias, I'll kill you!"

"Not for you, for me!"

"What is _wrong _with you?"

"Oh, a lot of things." Tobias said airily. "Bye, Tyler." His two brothers chorused their farewells too and Tyler closed the door. He stood and waved until they had disappeared around the corner.

"You're so _embarrassing_!" Sage put her head in her hands. "Not you, Alvie, you don't talk much." She glared at the two in the front seats through her fingers. "But you two!"

"What are you going to do?" Max smirked.

"Tell Mommy and Daddy?"

"No. I'll tell Sophia and Ava." They wiped the smirks clean off their faces and put one straight on Alvie's.

"You wouldn't…" Tobias said shakily.

"They'll kill us!"

"Behave then." Sage sat back smugly in her seat, folding her arms and smirking triumphantly.

They did behave.

Until they got home.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Sage has a boyfriend and it's _Tyler_!"

"You go out for four hours with one boyfriend and come back with another?" Percy looked at her uncertainly.

"Yes." Sage replied firmly, meeting his gaze out of sheer stubbornness. Percy contemplated her quietly for a matter of heartbeats.

"Well, at least Tyler's better than Diane."

"Is that what you call Dean?" Percy nodded, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Sage called him an arrogant, self-centred jerk." Tobias informed.

"And a pig-headed backstabber." Percy looked interested.

"Explain." He ordered, looking back at his daughter.

So she did.

Percy sent her to bed shortly afterwards and spent half an hour attempting to rid his home of his two eldest sons- Alvie was welcome anytime.

Sage met her mother on the upper landing and had to repeat the tale, but Annabeth seemed pleased.

"It's good Percy's always liked Tyler."

"He _what_?" Annabeth smiled benignly. "He… you… Tyler… that _git_!"

"Heard that!"

"You said you didn't like Tyler!"

"I lied! Now go to bed!" Sage tried choking the air, wishing she could say what was on her mind, but not daring to. Annabeth laughed, as though she had read her mind.

"Go on." She waved Sage away. "Before Percy changes his mind."

"He's an idiot." Annabeth's smile turned fond and she looked over the banister at her husband. Sage looked back at her father, one single piece of information bouncing around her mind.

Her dad approved of her dating.

Her dad approved of her dating _Tyler_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mostly made up on the spot, so voila! <strong>


	23. Sebby

**To Awesome as Annabeth- that was SO not 'FOREVER'! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm going to try and update tonight- didn't last night 'cos I wasn't feeling like it. Read some Harry Potter instead and OH MY GODS, DOBBY! D: I've read this series nine times and every time that makes me cry :'( Origami? Haven't done that in a while. Best I can do is hats, butterflies and flowers. We did have a book for Origami for kids, but we've lost it :P **

**Guest- Yay! :P**

* * *

><p>Instead of grounding Sage for life, as expected, Percy simply told her to be careful with Tyler. "And no funny business." He added firmly.<p>

"Dad!"

"Percy, away! Sage knows perfectly well what the rules are!" There were a few altered rules Percy had put down. She wasn't to be left alone with Tyler; curfews were stricter and she was only allowed out with Tyler when they had both appeased their respective parent(s).

Tyler was living with his mother now, visiting his father every weekend. August had not forgiven Andrew, but Tyler didn't blame him. He was trying to talk his mother round- he didn't want his parents to split up.

"Mom, I'm fine! Look! Me, here, alive and annoying-"

"Tyler!" Tyler pressed his lips together, uncertain. August pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed. "Look, if your dad sorts himself out and stops drinking, it'll be OK. He'd have learnt his lesson. But if he drinks one drop of alcohol, that's it. He's gone. And he won't see you again." Her voice was firm, but her eyes glistened with tears. She may sound harsh, but a drunken mistake had endangered her son. "It's a miracle we're still together after-" Her voice caught and tears fell. Tyler remained quiet, moving forward and enveloping his mother in a hug.

He didn't really remember his baby brother- he had barely been two when it had happened. All he knew was that, while August had been at the hospital for a check-up, Andrew stayed at home with his two sons. He had already had a drink or two, slightly tipsy as he put the youngsters to bed for their morning nap.

The next thing Tyler remembered was his mother screaming as she held a blue-faced baby.

Sebastian- or Sebby, as Tyler had called him- had only been two weeks old.

He had died in his sleep, for reasons Tyler still didn't know. It had taken extreme counselling to mend the rift between his parents.

August originally accused Andrew of neglect, but that wasn't true. He had only been asleep ten minutes, awaken by his toddler son saying something about a 'blue Sebby'.

Sometimes, Tyler wondered what it would be like if Sebby had lived. Would he be as close to Sebby as the Jackson children were to each other? What would they have done growing up? Would they have learnt to swim or ride bikes together? Would they have gone to the same school? What would Sebby think of Sage?

He sat on his bed later that day, staring at the digital clock. The date today was August 1st. Sebby's birthday.

Sebby had been in his life for a short two weeks, most of which he could not remember. He recalled snatches- a baby scan photograph; the mornings spent in baby shops helping to picks clothes, toys and furniture; the afternoons with his parents deciding names and helping to decorate the nursery.

Tyler still had the scan photo now, as well as the dusty blue floppy toy dog he had seen and demanded for his on-coming baby brother. He got them from his keepsake box, alongside the framed photo of him on a hospital bed with a blue bundle, so small, in his arms. That was the first time he had held Sebby and he'd never been so happy.

His parents, obviously, didn't have any more after Sebby. Tyler wouldn't mind a brother or a sister, but it was a highly sensitive topic. Having Tyler and Sebby figuratively cost August and Andrew an arm and a leg. IVF was no cheap procedure.

"Tyler, Sage is here!" Tyler hurried to place the photos and the toy carefully back in the shoe box, concealing them beneath his bed. His parents didn't know about them.

"Hi!" Sage beamed, still standing in the doorway. They had achieved a date together and there were hopes for another one as long as Tyler got her home by half-two. That meant six hours with Sage. His _girlfriend_.

Sage was looking at him curiously. "Are you OK?" Tyler nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Be careful!" August called from the kitchen. "And take her home by two!"

"Half-two!" Tyler corrected.

"It's better to stay in Percy's good books." Sage nodded in agreement, but only half-heartedly. She was still watching him concernedly.

"OK." Tyler said, looking away from Sage.

"And be good!"

"Yes Mom." He rolled his eyes. They called their goodbyes, waiting for August's in return before closing the door and heading off. Sage took his hand and he smiled. He focused more on the fact that they were dating- and the fact that her father approved- rather than the blue baby.

"What's the matter? And don't say nothing, I know you, Tyler."

"Just stuff." She didn't look convinced. "The… parents issue."

"Oh. Still?"

"Mom's got a stubborn streak I never knew of." Sage gave her version of a comforting look- a softer light tinged her sea green eyes while a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"But there's something else, isn't there?"

"No." He lied. She fixed him with a steely look. "I'm just tired, that's all." She frowned and Tyler knew there was no worming out of this one.

Unless…

He sighed. "I just… don't want to talk about it."

"Anything I can do?" She asked kindly. He shook his head, murmuring his thanks. "You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." He smiled half-heartedly in gratitude. "It's just… difficult."

"Anyone need hurting?"

"Why is everything violence with you?"

"It's a family trait. I can't help it." She shrugged. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Movie?" She wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "You're cute when you do that." Her eyes flashed dangerously and she somehow managed to get him in an underarm headlock.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute."

"It's a compliment!"

"It's not me!"

"You are cute though." He mumbled, but this only encouraged her to strangle him. "OK, OK, no cute!" He choked. She let him go, smirking triumphantly. "Gods, I should filter the compliments."

"I don't mind most. Just not cute." It took him a few seconds to put two and two together, but then he remembered that Dean had always called her cute.

"So… can I call you beautiful?" She looked back at him, her cheeks fading pink as she fought a bashful smile. Tyler linked his arm with hers and smiled, glad that that one was sorted.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't much, but I did have the idea of Tyler having a younger brother who had died for a while now. I'm not too sure where that's going though :P <strong>


	24. Mud

**To eh- Who do you think Tyler should date then? **

**To Werewolf0123- That is pretty much where I got the idea from! :D**

**To Taliesan- I'm not sure if you're Guest 8 either, if I'm honest :3 And originally, I was going to keep Charlie dead, but you could always see it as what would have happened had he lived, sort of thing. **

**To Guest- Well, aren't you lovely? :P**

* * *

><p>"Ew, ew, ew…"<p>

"You big _girl_." Sage laughed. Tyler pulled a face, stepping through the squelchy mud to reach her. They had a big storm last night and they were now trying to break down the damaged-beyond-repair fences. "You should charge your granddad for new fences."

"I don't think that storm was him."

"No?"

"Either Dad or Lou. Probably Lou, but it definitely wasn't Granddad P."

"How can you tell?"

"If he wants a storm, he'll make one over the entire country. Or, if he's mad at a particular city, there will be hurricanes or earthquakes or floods. Or a combination of that."

"Huh. Godly." She rolled her eyes at him, kicking the fence down from the post. He set about dragging wood into a to-burn pile at the end of the garden. "I never liked these fences anyway."

"OK, Tyler."

"Can I pick the next ones?"

"OK, Tyler."

"And can I paint them blue?"

"OK, Tyler."

"Can we have a baby?"

"O- wait, what?" She turned to look at him, frowning. _"What _did you just say?"

"I was just making sure you were paying attention." He smiled casually. She looked half-tempted to pick a particularly jagged piece of fence and run him through. "Don't you want one then?"

"No, not really."

"But a mini-me would be awesome!"

"Tyler, we don't have time for a baby." She sighed, waving as though to signal the end of this conversation and turning back to the fence. Tyler wasn't finished though.

"_You _don't have time for a baby, Miss-marine-biologist-by-day-and-architect-by-night." She glared at him over her shoulder.

"_I _want to get somewhere in life."

"And you are. Saving sea turtles all over the world. Very nice." That time she did lob a bit of broken fence at him, but he ducked in time. "Not that there's anything wrong with sea turtles."

"_We've_ got a fence to _sort_ _out_, Tyler."

"Don't you want any?"

"We just went over this-"

"Afterwards." She sighed again, irritated to boiling point.

"I don't know. Just shut up and help." Tyler thought it was best not to push her after that, working quietly and letting her cool down. She took out most of her annoyance on the fence, kicking it down and throwing it onto the pile with a brutality that wasn't really necessary, shooting him frustrated looks every now and then.

"Sorry." Tyler mumbled. She heaved a sigh.

"I'm getting some lunch. Want any?" Her words were clipped and cold- he wasn't out of the dog house just yet.

"I'm fine thanks. I'll just keep working here." She lingered a few seconds, regarding him, before turning swiftly on her heel and marching through the mud back to their home. Tyler watched her go, grateful that he was still alive.

He should have been more careful. She was a bit… _testy_ during _that_ time of the month.

But still. It was nice having his head on his shoulders.

Their nosy old neighbour came out at some point to see what Tyler was doing. Her name was Mrs. Carol Hildegard and she was in her sixties or seventies, petite and frail-looking. Don't let that fool you though: she was as loud as anything and when she shouted, she _shouted_. She knew everything that happened on the block and was one for gossip instantly.

Despite her nosiness, she was alright. Her fairy cakes could be better, her tea less like cement and her pyjamas and bathrobe that she always wore were a bit of an eyesore, but she was good to sit down and giggle with.

"You're in trouble, aren't you?" She smiled kindly. Her voice was slightly croaky, but it carried a sense of wisdom that Tyler didn't understand.

"A bit, yeah." He noticed she was wearing dull green wellington boots. Her lurid bathrobe did not go so well with them, but he had learnt not to question her.

"What did you do this time?"

"Baby."

"Ah." She nodded slowly in understanding, having discussed this beforehand with him. "I take it you were rather abrupt when you bought that up?" Tyler rocked his head from side-to-side. "You need to be gentle. Especially with a smart girl like her. _And_ with her father keeping a close eye on you two."

"I know."

"Are you ready for a baby?" Tyler nodded. "You've only been here six months." He nodded again, trying to comprehend where she was going with this. "You don't need to rush into life, young man. Plenty of time for that." She patted his shoulder in what he took as her way of being comforting. "Have you thought about marriage?"

"Yeah."

"And what does her father think?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you _did_ save her life. He should let you have her hand in marriage." That made sense. Tyler _had_ saved her life and it would be ideal if Percy agreed to his daughter marrying Tyler.

Mrs. Hildegard smiled at him. "Such a brave boy." She said fondly. "Not many would have run into that fire. That took true courage and a great deal of love."

Following an accident with the electrics in the old research lab Sage used to work in; the whole place had gone up in flame. Tyler had only been there as he was taking her forgotten lunch to her. He had noticed Sage, coughing and choking on smoke with tears cutting through the soot on her face, in an upper floor window. By the time the firemen noticed her, trapped, it was seconds too late. Tyler had already run in to get her.

At the hospital, where they were both treated for smoke inhalation and minor burns, her parents and his mother had turned up. Sage recounted the whole story to them. August nearly suffocated him in a bone-breaking hug and Percy was much more tolerating of him after that. Annabeth had scored them the house _and_ talked her husband into letting their daughter move in with Tyler in return for his heroics.

It had been a full-sized godly step forward.

Now all he had to do was brave asking her father if he was allowed to marry Sage, ask her to be his wife and somehow get a baby or two out of it.

"Ooh, she's coming back. Look busy." Mrs. Hildegard waved insistently and he set to work hauling wood to the pile. "Good morning, Sage, dearie!"

"Morning, ma'am." Sage handed Tyler a glass of orange juice. She still looked aggravated at him, but much less so. She examined the work he had done, nodding approvingly, but saying nothing.

"How's the decorating going?" Their neighbour asked kindly.

"Downstairs is nearly finished." Sage replied casually, surveying the mess in the garden. "Just have the kitchen to do and wallpaper the wall in the study again."

"Why?"

"My brother thought it'd be a good idea to paint a bright yellow smiley face as tall as I am on it."

"Do you mean Tobias?" Sage nodded again. "Oh, he's funny, I like him. A bit crazy, but I guess that's men for you." She smoothed her silvery grey hair, frowning as she felt the usually tight bun coming loose. "Well, I must go. I can't stand around all day like you young 'uns."

"Bye, Mrs. Hildegard." They said together. She shuffled back to her house.

"Sorry for biting your head off earlier." Sage said, moving to the last damaged fence panel.

"It's OK."

"No it wasn't. I was being a cow when you were asking reasonable questions."

"Sage, honest. It's _fine_." She glared at him in a disagreeing manner. "Would I lie to you?" Her expression softened.

"No."

"Exactly."

"I was still a cow."

"We all have our moments."

"Stop making excuses. I was a _cow_ and you should… I don't know, be mean back or something."

"I could just take your books from you." The glare was back, promising murder. Tyler made a strangled sound, placing his hands about his throat and crossing his eyes. Despite herself, she laughed.

"Bastard." He threw out his hands, silently requesting a hug. She contemplated him for a moment and then relented. "Ooh, I've lost my boot." Tyler looked past her blonde curls and saw that her boot had got stuck in the mud. "Don't laugh! My foot's getting cold."

He helped her back to her boot, stifling his laughter as best he could. "We should leave the fence for now. Let the mud dry and then we'll burn all that." She gestured the pile of wood, casting a disapproving eye over it.

They started picking their way through the mud, on better terms and holding hands. They were so close to the door when he slipped. Being heavier, he dragged Sage down with him and they ended up splattered with mud and in a heap.

"Hi."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Oh, of course I did." He sighed sarcastically. She pushed herself up, hands on his shoulders to support herself, but she couldn't find grip in the ankle-deep mud. She fell over again and landed back on him, more mud cascading over them. "Let me-"

"No. I'm doing this myself."

"And there's the stubbornness I've been waiting for." She glowered at him, using him as a support as she got to her feet.

"Throw my boots." She told him and then she jumped. Comically, she left her boots in the mud, landing on the mud-free concrete path. Tyler laughed, sitting up and pulling her boots free with a noisy squelch. He chucked them towards the back door and accepted the wooden broom handle she offered to help him up. "Gods, you're heavy."

"Just the mud weighing me down."

"Your ego, more like." He stumbled onto the path next to her.

"Hey, we're mud monsters."

"I'm not a very happy mud-monster then. I just mopped the floor and now we have to drag all this through." She looked down at herself.

"There is one good thing about this though…" She narrowed her eyes at him. They were much more of a startling sea green with the mud dark against her skin and hair. "We could share a shower."

"Knew you were going to say that and _no_. I've not forgiven you entirely yet."

"Knew you were going to say that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and started pushing her towards the mud.

"No! Don't you dare! _Ty-_" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a scream and she landed firmly back in the mud. "YOU'RE DEAD, TYLER, _DEAD!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila. What do we think? :D<strong>

**As for the thing with Sebby, I've got to work on that... I totally forgot about it! :'( **


	25. Sage knows

**I haven't updated this story in nearly a year, I am terrible, TERRIBLE. I have one chapter for you all for this one at the moment- gods know when I'll be able to update it again. TERRIBLE, I'm a horrible person! I'm so sorry! **

**To Guest 1- In my fics, Percabeth have seven kids- Tobias, Max, Alvie, Sage and then the triplets, Theo, Callum and Lilly. **

**To Guest 2- It's a few years later, they're in their twenties-ish, I think :P **

**I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Tyler was unusually quiet today. Sage had first thought he was still sulking about the whole baby thing that had cropped up when they had kicked the fences down. He had been very quiet as they had driven to the hardware store to get the replacements for the fence- already paid for to guarantee they got them as so many fences had been damaged. He was very quiet while they started putting the fences up, even when their chatty elderly neighbour came for a visit.<p>

"You're not so spirited today, young man." Mrs. Hildegard commented. "You're not still sore about your falling out, are you?" Tyler drilled in a screw while Sage held the panel steady.

"No ma'am."

"Then kindly sort that boat race out."

"Boat race?"

"She means your face." Sage elaborated. "And she's right, you _do_ look miserable. If I'm being a cow, tell me."

"You're being a pig keep nicking my biscuits. But you aren't any other farmyard animal."

"Nice to know." Sage balanced the spirit level on the fence and nodded once, satisfied. "Look, if you don't tell us what's wrong, I'll get Tobias over to put you right." She looked at Tyler and then her eyes brightened with an idea. Tyler felt terror claw at his insides. "Or I'll tell _Dad_ you're keeping secrets and-"

"Please don't." He pleaded. Sage smiled, but her eyes gleamed ferociously. "I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to, ple-"

"You have to." Sage decided. Tyler made a face at her, silently chastising himself when he followed up on his offer.

"I beg of you, oh almighty Sage, please do not tell thy father." Sage and Mrs. Hildegard had a good old laugh about that, leaving poor Tyler in the dirt. "My knees are going numb here." He pointed out.

"You idiot." Sage giggled, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him up. "I won't tell Dad as long as you tell me by the end of the day. And that's a fair deal before you say anything."

"Of course it is." He muttered.

"Best listen to her, dearie." Mrs. Hildegard said wisely. "Don't forget what I told you; women are-"

"Women are always right." Tyler finished, trying to sound as reluctant and as dejected as possible. Sage kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?" Tyler protested, hopping about and nursing the inevitable bruise. Sage shrugged and turned back to the fence. "You saw that right?" He implored of Mrs. Hildegard. "That's domestic abuse, that."

"You need a strong woman in your life, young man. Sage is good for you."

"Yeah, well, if my gravestone reads 'Here lies the battered remains of a fallen warrior' or 'This is all we could find', look no further." He gestured at Sage. She scratched her cheek with her middle finger. "You are now another farmyard animal. Congratulations."

"That's it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Dammit."

"Young man, I did warn you."

"He's male, he never listens."

"Sexist farmyard animals!"

"You'd better hope that couch is comfortable 'cos guess where you're sleeping for the rest of the week!" Sage said brightly.

"Dammit…"

* * *

><p>Sage had called a lunch break after two hours. They still had two panels to do and she would have done those before food, but a certain idiot couldn't. "Too hungry!" Tyler insisted. "Feed me!"<p>

"No."

"I'll die of starvation."

"Tyler, we've been over this. On average, a human can survive up to three weeks without food."

"But I'm below average."

"In intelligence." She shot back. Tyler smiled and pulled a goofy, cross-eyed face. Sage flicked him with the tea towel, hearing a nice sharp _crack_ of pain across his arm.

"Ow! Abuse! I'm telling my mom!"

"Dawww, you lil' mama's boy."

"There is nothing wrong with that and we all know your dad is a lil' mama's boy too."

"Yeah," Sage agreed, "and he never hears the end of it." Tyler made shooing motions with his hands. Sage smacked him with the towel again before organising their lunch. "So, what is the matter? You never said."

"Oh, um… just one of those days, you know?"

"Tyler." She said sternly, not looking round. "I _know_ you and I _know_ when you're lying. Or not telling me something. You have thirty seconds to tell me or you can bet your next meal you'll be spending a month on the couch."

"You heartless woman." Sage reached for the pig themed timer and twisted it to thirty seconds. Tyler lost most of those second half-struggling with the truth and half-admiring the fire in those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Ten… nine… eight…" Sage counted. "Four… _Three_…" She glared at him warningly. Tyler decided to tell her.

"It's Sebby's birthday." The timer trilled. Sage waited for it to fall silent, examining him half in confusion and half in wariness.

"Sebby?" Tyler nodded, chewing his lip and rubbing his hands together anxiously. "Who's Sebby, Tyler?" Her voice was much gentler than what it had been two seconds ago. She put aside the timer and took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers. "Talk to me; I can tell this is upsetting you."

"Sebby. Short for Sebastian. He's… he was… he was my brother and-" Tyler's voice caught. Sage seemed to understand as she squeezed his hands encouragingly. Tyler gave her a weak smile and led her from the kitchen. He didn't feel hungry now.

In their room. Tyler retrieved Sebby's box from atop the wardrobe. Sage looked curious- she had seen this box for years, but Tyler had never told him what was in it. Out of respect for his privacy, Sage didn't look. Now she was going to know.

Tyler told her the story of Sebby as he showed her the few treasures he had kept over the years. She kept her hand on his arm, smiling when he faltered and hanging on his every word respectfully. "Obviously Mom and Dad didn't have anymore, but… well, it's… um… it was IVF, so…" Sage nodded and he got to gloss over the awkwardness. "Anyway, Dad's drinking got worse. They had counselling and all that, but it must have been hell for Mom to put with that as well as Sebby." Again, his voice lodged in his throat on his brother's name and a sudden, crystal clear image cropped into his mind. "I found him." Her eyes widened and she took his hand. In his other, he held Sebby's dog toy tighter. "I don't remember much, but I remember that. He was blue, Sage. _Blue_. I was two, I didn't understand."

"Of course you didn't." She agreed sympathetically. "Oh, Tyler, I wish you'd told me earlier. Something like that… it's not easy to carry around."

"I know, it's just… it's just hard and-" She hugged him, arms around his shoulders and her hand stroking his hair. Tyler felt a little better having now told her, but he couldn't shake the image of a tiny figure swaddled in blankets with the mobile tinkling softly above him and delicate, innocent features a pale blue.

Closing his eyes, Tyler forced himself to focus on Sage. She had used the apple shampoo again, he liked that one. She was warm, her heartbeat steady and her breaths gently disturbed his hair. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No need to be sorry. I think it's kind of sweet you've kept his things." She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Do you do anything special for his birthday?"

"I make donations to children's hospitals, a different one each year."

"Is that what that big jar is for under the sink?" Tyler nodded. "You really are a big softie, bless your little cotton socks." For years, there had been a big jar full of coins and notes and Tyler refused point-blank to touch it even in a financial crisis. He had made Sage promise not to take anything from it and now she understood why. "I'll help you fill it from now on."

"You don't have to."

"But I will." Tyler kissed her.

"Thank you."


End file.
